Eye of the Beholder
by savannavansmutsmut
Summary: Izzy is a working girl hired as a wedding date for a painfully shy and damaged Edward. Will her pimp, the police, the mob, and the FBI stand in the way of them being together forever?
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by Trixie the black Lab Dog that French kissed me. I told my husband I made out with Trixie and of course it inspired a whore story!**

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 1 - Sore Jaws and Lessons**

**ALICE**

It was my last night as a free woman. I was out with my best friend and soon to be sister in law, Rosalie. I just loved that she was going to be my sister! We were bar hopping and, well, I think we hopped one too many because the floor seemed wobbly.

"I swear, I don't know what I'm doing wrong, but his dick just doesn't come unless it's in me," Rosalie complained. Apparently, her husband, Emmett, got an extended blow job last night. "I don't think I was doing it for him. I mean, aren't guys supposed to like that?" she asked the man next to her who was listening a little too closely to our conversation.

He just smiled widely and nodded yes like an eager puppy.

"I know you wanted me to give you some pointers, but I just don't have many. I mean, Emmett does most of it, I just go along with whatever he wants," she said pouting.

"Could we get some water?" I called to the bartender. We both needed to sober up a little. This bar had a menu and so I order us both some soft pretzels with cheese. I could indulge since my dress was a little loose at my afternoon fitting. I was ready for some carbs!

We took our pretzels to a table by the front window. I figured once the floor stopped moving, we could head out again. As I looked out the window, I realized we were in a really seedy neighborhood. There was a blonde man standing on the corner with a couple of girls hanging out around him. I wondered what they were doing. When some men exited the bar, the blonde nodded at one of the girls and she crossed the street in nothing less than a strut with a smile. She'd had a light coat on, but she had taken it off when she was sent after the guys. She was dressed in fishnets that only went to her thighs, and you could see the clips from her garter holding them up under the edge of her miniskirt. She had on a tight shirt that looked more like a bustier than anything else.

I watched the exchanged as she took all three guys back into an alley. I was sure she would be there for a while. I was surprised when not even ten minutes later all three of them came stumbling out with big smiles.

The girl walked over to her pimp and he gave her the jacket he'd held for her after she dusted off her knees. She passed him the money and popped a mint into her mouth, and then fixed her lipstick. She seemed to be asking if she looked alright and the pimp smiled at her and kissed her cheek, fluffing her hair. If I didn't know better, I would have thought they were just sweet lovers.

I felt the draft of the bar door open and realized another group of guys was heading out. I would have thought he would send another girl, but they were all busy. He took her coat again and she approached them. This time, two of the guys went with her down the alley. The pimp walked to the edge of the alley. I guess he didn't trust those guys. They did look kind of creepy. I decided we should call a cab and get out of here.

"Do you see that?" Rosalie pulled my attention from my phone, "That woman serviced three guys and she just took off with two more and they're already coming out. They couldn't have been in there more than five minutes."

"Well, she's a professional; she knows what she's doing. I mean the more guys she can get to in a night, the more money she can make, right?"

"We should buy her!" Rosalie said with excitement.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Look, I know you don't understand because you're all innocent and crap, but you're getting married, dearie, and we need pointers or you're going to end up with a sore jaw just like me."

Our cab had just pulled up. "That's our cab, come on."

"We can pick her up, right? I mean, I really want to," Rose whined as we walked outside.

I was going to say no, but Rose got into the cab first and told the cabby we wanted to pick up that girl, pointing out the woman as I slid in.

"Ah, Izzy's very good. I don't know about with girls, but..." he shrugged with a smile, speaking with a thick Italian accent. He pulled up next to the woman or Izzy as he called her, and rolled his window down.

"Hey, Marco, what can I do for you?" the girl said with a smile.

"Izzy, these ladies would like your company for the evening," he said with a smile and an eyebrow wiggle.

"Yeah, what's your rate?" Rose shouted out eagerly and obviously drunk.

The woman laughed lightly. "Let me talk to my man for a minute. I'll be back in a few."

She walked over to her 'man' as she called him and took her coat from him, talking with him. You could tell he wasn't happy about it, but he kissed her goodbye anyway. She walked over to Marco's window. "Okay, girls, I can go with you, but it'll be one thousand dollars. Can you handle that?"

"Yes!" Rosalie squealed and I looked at her like she was nuts. We were not rich by any means and I could not believe she was going to clean out their savings for this.

"Rose, are you sure about this?" I asked. Emmett was never going to let me hang out with her again.

"Yes, we got our tax return. We did good this year. Get in," she said scooting over in the cab.

"Emmett's going to kill you."

"No, he won't. Once he finds out I spent the money on sex and blow job lessons, he'll love it," Rose said bouncing in her seat.

I looked warily over at the woman we had picked up. She smiled at Rose's enthusiasm. "Sex lessons, huh?"

"If you need a man to practice on, I'm free of charge," Marco said from the front seat, causing Izzy to laugh and Rose to scowl.

What the hell had we gotten ourselves into?

A/N Thanks for reading please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 2 - Meeting Izzy**

"_Emmett's going to kill you."_

"_No, he won't. Once he finds out I spent the money on sex and blow job lessons, he'll love it," Rose said bouncing in her seat._

_I looked warily over at the woman we had picked up. She smiled at Rose's enthusiasm. "Sex lessons, huh?" _

"_If you need a man to practice on, I'm free of charge," Marco said from the front seat, causing Izzy to laugh and Rose to scowl. _

_What had we gotten ourselves into?_

**ALICE**

"Why don't you take us to Aro's place, Marco? It looks like these girls need some time to chill out some and I can clean up a little." Izzy suggested.

"Sure thing, honey, anything for you," he said with a big friendly smile.

"How's Janey? I haven't seen her in a while. Tell her I miss her tight little ass," Izzy said causing Marco to laugh.

"We did have fun that night didn't we? We have an anniversary coming up; maybe I'll bring you home for her again."

"Sounds like fun. I'm sure that naughty girl could use a good spanking," Izzy said with a wink as we pulled up to the motel. "Hold up, okay?" she said to Marco and went to the front desk where an older man looked downright giddy when she came in. He passed her a key eagerly and she came out to us. I didn't see any exchange of money or her signing in at all.

She handed the key to us and turned to Marco. "Hey, baby, can you get me some dinner? I'm starving," she said and turned to us. "You ladies mind if I eat while we chat?"

"No, that's fine," I said. The girl was thin as a stick.

"Thanks," she said sincerely, almost looking like another person for a moment. "Marco, can you get me the biggest burger you can find?" she asked and started to take out money.

"Don't worry, honey, I've got you covered. I know they don't feed you, and Janey would have my head if I didn't bring you something good on the house."

"Thanks, Marco," she said as he kissed her hand, "We're in room three."

He nodded and pulled away.

"Alright, ladies, let's go," she said and led us to the motel room. She suddenly looked very tired and I wondered when was the last time that girl had had a break. She looked like she was freezing out here, too. She let out a relieved sigh as we stepped inside. She fell back into the chair and kicked off her 'fuck me' boots. "So, what do you girls want to know?" she asked.

"My jaw is killing me!" Rose said.

Izzy just started laughing. "Let me guess, bad blow job?" she asked.

Rose nodded yes and sat cross-legged on the bed and dug out a notepad and pen from her purse. "How do I make it go faster?" she asked eagerly and then looked over at me, "You should take notes, too."

I begrudgingly took out a notepad and started to take notes on how to make a man come quickly. I was amazed at how many little tricks you could do with your hands, teeth, and tongue. She explained that every guy was different, but if you went through all of the tricks, you would be able to tell which one they liked the most and stick with that one.

It was an hour later that Marco knocked on our door with several bags of food and brought it to the table. "Oh, Marco, you didn't have to get so much."

"Janey insisted, like I knew she would. I told her some nice ladies bought you a night off and she wanted me to bring you all some of her cannoli's to thank you for giving our girl a break," he explained as he set the bags down, "But you know she can never stop at just one dish," he said laughing. He pulled out bread and salad, some sort of sausage dish, and a few other things I didn't recognize, but Izzy looked teary-eyed over it all.

"Thank you so much," she said hugging Marco. "Tell Janey thanks and I love her. You guys really are the best."

"Anything for you, Izzy, you know that," he said kissing her hair and started for the door. "Give me a call when you need a ride back," he said and walked out.

Izzy sat down and told us to pull up a seat to the table, promising us that we would never taste such amazing Italian food in our lives. She was right. For a thousand dollars, we were really getting our money's worth. She seemed to cover the cost of the motel, and now we had dinner as well.

Even though she was obviously starving, she ate with the manners of a refined lady which just seemed to confuse me. She continued to talk to us about different techniques and how to get yours in sex because men would not be able to give it to you on their own and they would enjoy it even more if you could come as well. She talked so calmly about the subject, like a biology teacher teaching sex ED, but the extended, after-class version. She even drew out a diagram and showed us a few 'hot spots' as she called them that really would set off our man, and us. I was amazed at the extent of this girl's knowledge on the human body and how it worked during sex. She was obviously highly intelligent and knew her stuff. Rose and I learned things that neither of us would have ever thought to do on our own, and I was eager to put our training to good use. By the end of the evening, I was sure we had gotten our money's worth.

Jasper was going to freak once I got my hands on him on our honeymoon!

A/N Thanks for reading please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - New Line of Work**

**IZZY/BELLA**

I was having a good night. I had already cleared fifteen hundred dollars since I'd started working at 9:00 p.m. I usually worked till two o'clock in the morning and brought in around twenty-five hundred dollars for the six hours of work I did. I had to do about nine hoovers at fifty bucks a pop in an hour to get that kind of pay, but my jaw muscles were well developed from my early days.

I was quick and had several repeat customers that would 'tip' me. They would bring an extra ten and I could hide it in my bra because I didn't have any pockets. I had been saving up and had about a thousand dollars between my tips and the cut James gave me. He only gave me two hundred dollars a night, but he also covered the cost of food and rent, and he paid all my bills. He would often buy me presents and take me shopping for new work clothes. I wanted to think that he loved me, but he treated Jessica and Lauren the same.

I knew in my heart I was no one special to him, but one could only hope that one day he would decide he wanted me all to himself and let me stop working. I knew I was his favorite. He found me at fifteen and I had been working for him for four years now. He taught me everything I knew and took care of me. He even covered my mom's bills while I lived with her, but as soon as I turned eighteen, he set me up in my own place. He didn't like Phil getting the goods for free. My mother's boyfriend slash drug dealer was an ass. My mom would beg me to let him do us both when she found out I was working the streets so she could have her latest hit. I was glad to be out of that.

James wasn't happy when the girls approached and asked for me for the night. I told him I would charge them a thousand dollars and that should cover the cost of me leaving for the rest of the night. He begrudgingly let me go. He didn't like me being out of his sight, but I knew I was fairly safe with these broads; they seemed harmless. Besides, Marco was there and I knew if things started to turn bad, he would take care of me. He was a sweetheart and so was his wife, Janey. The pair was into some freaky stuff and loved to buy me for special occasions. I would work off-hours for them, though, so James couldn't complain about it. As long as I was back on the street and working by nine, he wouldn't bitch. He knew where Marco lived and could easily track him down if he gave me crap.

Of course, I knew Marco and Janey would never do anything that would hurt me. They saw me as family and I did them as well. Okay, an incestuous family, but not as bad as fucking my mom's boyfriend in front of her. They were more into bondage and whips, and they liked when I would capture them both and force them to do depraved things together. It was actually kind of fun to be in charge like that.

The drunken girl, who I later found out was Rose was eager and excited to get me to go with them, and I had to admit it was nice to have a night off just chatting with some normal girls. I took them up to Aro's place and the dirty bastard was thrilled to give me a room with the promise of a hoover at the end of the night. It was my standard form of payment. I never paid for anything in cash if sex would do. He eagerly gave me the key and I didn't doubt he would be listening through the door. Dirty bastard was going to be disappointed tonight.

I sent the girls to the room and asked Marco if he could pick me up some food. I should have known better than to try and pay. His Janey was a sweetheart and sent him back with a fucking banquet. I was starving, but I held back so as not to give the girls I was with the impression that I was an animal. I thought they had a decent impression of me. I didn't want them to think I was a stupid whore, either, but I had a feeling they would never think that. The way they both eagerly took notes on our lessons made it feel more like a classroom that I had long since left and it was very relaxing to be instructional via discussions and diagrams for a change instead of hands, or mouth, on.

I leaned forward as I took my first bite and heard my mom's voice in my head cursing me, telling me to sit up straight and keep my elbows off the table. Before she found drugs, she was an abusive bitch. It was sad to say that my life improved when she got hooked and left me alone. That was until she started bringing Phil around.

I shook that from my mind and went into drawing pictures of where some of the hot spots on guys and girls were. They both seemed pretty interested and surprised as I pointed them out. I was glad they thought they were getting their money's worth. I wished I could spend my evenings doing this instead of what I usually did.

I wiggled my toes, glad that they didn't mind that I had taken my boots off. My feet were fucking killing me, and when they finally thawed out, it felt so good. I was happy to be inside, even if it was just in Aro's trashy motel.

After dinner, the little girl who Rose called Alice got a text on her phone. She seemed upset, but not so much annoyed as more depressed. I didn't know what the issue was, but then she and Rose started talking about a brother Alice had.

Something clicked in the middle of their conversation and they looked at me in a way that made me nervous. They quickly started talking about this boy, Edward, and how he needed a date and they wanted to hire me. I knew James wouldn't go for it, but I thought I would try. Needless to say, he was pissed. I promised I would still work that day and be sure to pull in the usual amount. He wasn't convinced and wanted me to charge them the whole twenty-five hundred dollars I usually made, but I knew that wasn't in their price range. They had fought at the beginning of the evening about buying me for one thousand dollars as it was. I would have to work extra hard to pull in my usual and hope that it would be enough to appease James.

**A/N: Thanks for reading please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, this story wasn't as ready as I hoped and somehow this last bit of Alice's POV got chopped off of chapter 2 on accident. Sorry if it was short and choppy. Here is the rest of it. My Bad. That was all me and my impatience, wanting to post faster faster faster! Harder! Oops, got a little distracted. So yeah, go back to your reading now.**

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 4 - A Friend in the Business**

**ALICE**

My phone chimed with a text and I growled when I saw it was my little brother, Edward.

"Let me guess," Rose said smirking, "It's Edward and he doesn't have a date and he's wondering how soon he can skip out."

"Yes! I swear, Rose, I don't know what to do with him. He's a sweet guy, but girls just can't see past his eye and it's made him such a shy and awkward mess till it's just depressing."

My heart ached for my brother. He was adopted into my family at the age of nine and had always been very shy. He was strikingly handsome, but he suffered from a bad case of amblyopia, a condition where he had one bad eye that didn't move in sync with the other, and so all the girls thought he was creepy looking and the guys picked on him. "I really wish I could fix this."

I looked up and saw Izzy frowning. Then I looked to Rose and we both smiled at the same time. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" we asked in unison causing Izzy to laugh.

"Same thing I do every night, Pinky," she answered and we looked at her like she was nuts. "I'll be on my corner with James, why? What do you need?"

"Another night, Rose is paying for this one, but I'll pay for the next. I was saving up money for a shopping spree in Hawaii, but I hear there isn't much to buy there anyway so it would do me good to see my brother happy if only for a night."

"You want to hire me for your brother?"

"Yes, to be his date to my wedding. He can't know you're a hooker, though. Just flirt and give him some self-confidence. He really is a sweetheart."

"We can put her in Angie's dress!" Rose squealed suddenly.

My eyes widened. "You're right! One of my bridesmaids broke out in chickenpox! Can you believe it? She's highly contagious to people who haven't had them, so she can't be in my wedding anymore."

"I've had them so we're safe," Izzy said with a shrug.

"Good, you can be one of my bridesmaids and maybe flirt with my brother. He'll be easy to pick out because of his eye."

"His eye?" she asked.

"Yeah, you'll know when you see it. So, are you game? Can we buy you for another night?" I asked eagerly.

She walked over to the motel phone and called someone. "Look, Jamie, it would be good for business. I mean this is high class clientele we're talking here." She looked a little frustrated. "What if I work early, huh? I'll start in the afternoon at two o'clock and work till five. I should be able to clear a few thousand for you. Really, baby, you know I could use a vacation and this is like a paid one." She let out a frustrated sigh and I was worried she was going to say no. She hung up and looked at me. "He wants twelve hundred dollars for a full evening starting at 6:00 p.m. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Yes, that's fine. We can have Marco pick you up and bring you to the church where the dress will be waiting," I said excited now.

Rose pulled out a travel pack of makeup remover. "Clean your face off on the way over. We'll do your hair and makeup when you get there. What size shoe are you?" she asked.

"Size seven," she said looking a little nervous.

"Perfect," Rose and I said clapping our hands. "Angie was a seven, too. We'll have everything you need for the night."

**IZZY/BELLA**

Early that next day, I straightened my clothes and made my way out to my corner. I leaned against the wall and looked for a john to hit up. It wasn't safe to work like this. James was my security, but I knew he would be pissed if I bugged him. He wasn't happy about me pushing to take this job. When I talked to him more in person last night, I had to do a lot more favors for him to get it cleared and not have him pissed at me. I really liked Rose and Alice. Going to a wedding and hanging out with them sounded like fun. I really wanted to give them a price break because I knew they couldn't really afford me.

I started early, thinking I could catch the lunch rush and I did get a few costumers, but it was nothing like I needed. I was going to be shit out of luck if I didn't find a few big marks. There were a few rough-looking guys that approached me, eyeing me up and down, but I didn't try and hit them. Of course, that didn't stop them from approaching me.

"Hey, girl," one said pinning me to the wall. I smiled to hide my fear. "What's your price?"

"It's fifty dollars for a hoover. Why, you need a group rate?" I asked with a teasing smile.

The guys laughed. "No, I was just curious to see how much you got?" he said reaching for my bra. I only had one hundred fifty dollars on me and he seemed disappointed. "Slow day?" he asked.

I didn't fight him or try and take the money back. I knew it would just upset him. If I played him right, though, I might get it back. "You could say that. I'm working off hours," I said with a shrug. "That's the only shit I could get off the lunch rush."

The guys laughed and I was relieved when he shoved the money back in my bra. "So here's the deal, you make us come and the one who comes the fastest has to pay for all the jobs. Got it?" he asked not only me but nodded to the five dudes with him.

I smiled widely. "Watch me work," I said with an eyebrow wiggle and started down the alley. He grabbed me playfully and kissed my neck, squeezing my breast painfully, but I was trained to always to respond positively. I moaned and rubbed back against him. "Make sure I don't lose," he said and then told me that the guy in the green-striped shirt had the most cash and was a pompous ass that needed putting in his place. I winked at him and got down on my knees for him. There was a ratty old blanket that I kept back here so they wouldn't hurt so much and I was thankful for it and the work I was just given.

I worked the first guy over and I did make him last longer than I usually did. He seemed a little upset that it still was fast and the other guys were all teasing him. I leaned up and whispered not to worry, that I was just good and the other guys didn't stand a chance at lasting longer.

I made sure they other guys all went quickly and the guy with the green-striped shirt got my full treatment and came almost immediately. He was pissed and about to hit me, but the first guy grabbed his hand before it made contact, laughing his ass off. Once I was paid, the first guy introduced himself as Caius and said that if I charged a little more, he wouldn't mind helping me hustle some guys if he could get a cut for bringing in customers. I told him that if he did that, James couldn't know about it. He was my pimp and would knock this guy off without a second thought.

He told me to let him worry about it and that he would take care of it. Sure enough, he came back three hours later with a group of six guys, bragging that he had found the best whore in town and that anyone who thought they had stamina was full of shit. The bets were made and the price was set at one hundred dollars a blow. I didn't think the guys would do it, but with enough taunting from Caius, they gave in. He let me know the mark was the guy in the red shirt.

I did the same as before and Caius collected the money for me. He gave me my three hundred fifty dollars and then another hundred and kissed my cheek, thanking me for the money. I smiled at him and thanked him back. That was the biggest tip I'd ever gotten. I was up to eight hundred fifty dollars, but knew I had some more work to do before I could call it a day and meet up with Alice and Rose.

"You got anymore friends?" I asked, "I need to make twenty-five hundred dollars for the day."

He smiled. "Let me see what I can do, honey," he said nuzzling my neck.

"Thank you," I said and he nodded and walked off.

He came back again another hour later and we did the same thing again, and this time I cleared five hundred dollars. Caius said I could keep it all if I let him fuck me, so I quickly obliged. He wasn't bad and he was surprisingly kind and gentle. It was a nice change from the dirty bastards that I usually dealt with. I actually orgasmed on my own and thanked him at the end. He kissed my cheek and told me that he had to go, but he hoped he would see me around again sometime. My answer to him was, "Me, too." I really wouldn't mind seeing him again.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SM owns it, DOllybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 5 - Wedding**

**BELLA**

I checked my watch and saw that I had another hour before I had to head for the wedding. I was able to clear three more jobs before it was time to leave. I was hoping to give the girls a price break if the guy was nice.

I flagged Marco down and pulled my coat tightly around me. I was nervous about going to a church, but that was where my money would be. I took out the wipes Rose had given me and cleaned up my face. I leaned back and let out a sigh, happy to be able to relax.

Marco grabbed my door for me and the girls must have seen me arrive from the window because they were suddenly running out of the church all excited and bouncing. It was weird but nice to receive such a reception. They rushed me inside, paying Marco on the way in and laughing as they rushed me to the back room.

"God, Izzy, you're really gorgeous without your make up. Edward is just going to love you!" Alice squealed.

"Maybe you should call me by something other than my street name," I suggested.

"Oh, right. What do you want to be tonight?" Alice asked eagerly.

"How about I just go by Bella? That was what my family used to call me when they were still around," I offered.

"Perfect," Rose squealed.

They got to dressing and making me up quickly. One would have thought I was the one getting married. Once they were done with me, they moved their attention to Alice like it should have been and quickly worked her over. They talked about how I was just to follow after Rose and stand next to her until it was over. Basically, I was supposed to follow Rose around and act like Alice's old college friend that no one had ever met. Right. I could see this going wrong in so many ways.

I followed Rose when the music started. I had seen this shit in movies when I was younger so I figured it wouldn't be too hard. I stood for what seemed to be forever as Alice married a guy name Jasper. Jasper? Really? What the fuck were his parents thinking when they named him that?

Afterwards, several pictures were taken. I tried to slip out, but I couldn't get away. I didn't think Alice would want me in them, but she insisted, pulling me into a tight hug. Once the pictures of all the girls were taken, the whole wedding party stepped up for some more shots. That was the first time I noticed him. I had been so busy trying to walk just right behind Rose and stand still that I didn't bother to look past the couple to the other side and see the guys.

I picked out my mark fast. He was easy to spot and just looked like the sweetest thing ever. He was constantly being told to look up, as he was always looking down at the ground, and when he did look up, I could see he was breathtakingly gorgeous. He turned and looked to someone talking behind him and that was when I noticed his eye for the first time. It was looking way to the side and down, not matching the movement of the other, but what I noticed more than that was his eyes were the most beautiful vivid green I had ever seen.

He must have felt my eyes on him because he turned and looked at me and blushed a deep red, and then looked at the floor. He was quickly told to look up again as they snapped another picture and I felt myself being pushed forward. I turned to see Alice smiling. "Edward, this is Bella. She wanted to meet you."

He glanced up at me timidly and nodded at me, but his face quickly turned back down to the floor. I wanted to reach out and grab his face and make him look at me. I didn't want him to be scared of me.

"Will you save me a dance?" I asked kicking myself because I sucked at dancing.

He looked up at me confused.

"Or a drink, I mean, whatever." I let out a huff, trying to collect myself. This usually wasn't part of my job description.

He was suddenly gone and I wanted to beat my head on the wall for making a fool of myself. I turned to Alice who was still beaming. "I'm sorry; I'm not used to actually talking to men," I said nervously and she let out a chuckle and then winked at someone behind me.

I turned and saw a timid Edward offering me a glass of wine. I smiled at him, taking in his appearance. My whole chest warmed at the sight of this beautiful man. "Thank you, Edward. That was very sweet of you."

He just shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets looking down. I stepped closer under his face and looked up and smiled at him. His eyes widened in surprise and his breath caught. Maybe I pushed him a little too far? "Hey, you want to get out of here for a while?" I asked.

He looked around and I saw him spot Alice, who was giddy as she waved us off. He shrugged one shoulder so I took it as a yes and pulled him out of the reception hall down to where some classrooms were. I opened one at the far end of the hall and pushed him in. He looked scared to death for a moment, but he settled down when I stepped inside. Did he think I would lock him in here? My poor sweet boy. I set my glass of wine down on a little table and walked over to him. He started breathing heavy like he was terrified.

"You okay?" I asked worried. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just thought we could get to know each other better if we were alone," I said looking up into his eyes. I focused more on the one that he seemed to have control over and he just swallowed hard. "You have the most beautiful color of eyes I've ever seen. It's like spring grass. I half expect to see the Easter bunny in there," I said leaning into him, pressing him back into the wall. He still stood stiffly, but he didn't say anything as I made myself comfortable leaning on his chest. "Alice told me you were the strong silent type and I'm finding that to be true," I said as I traced the outline of his peck. I could hear him audibly swallow hard.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" I asked suddenly, realizing that he was still keeping his hands tucked firmly in his pockets. I wanted to touch and explore him more, but I didn't feel like I should unless he was touching me as well.

His mouth pressed into a painful grimace and I stepped away. "I'm sorry. I guess it doesn't matter that I like you if you don't like me. I mean, it isn't likely that you're desperate for girls. I can't believe Alice did this," I shook my head. I didn't know why she set me up with this shy handsome guy. If he wanted a girl, he could get one easily. He was hot. Maybe he was gay and just hadn't told his family yet.

"We can go back if you want. You don't have to stay with me," I offered sadly wondering if I would still get paid. When I looked at his face, he looked panicked and shook his head no. "Do you want me to stay or would you rather hang out here alone?" I asked.

He started pressing his hand hard into his pockets and his face was turning red. I think I was upsetting him. "I'll just go then," I said heading for the door. He obviously needed a minute to collect himself after I attacked him. I felt like such a bitch.

"NO!" he shouted and then covered his mouth with both hands, shocked he had spoken.

I turned around surprised. "You want me to stay?" I asked. He nodded yes vigorously and I let out a sigh of relief. "Really? Because I'd like to stay," I said worried I was pushing him.

He pulled out a chair for me and sat down across from me. I could feel myself smiling as I sat down with him. "I'm sorry I attacked you like that. I guess you get tired of pushing the girls off you. I mean, you're so handsome it should be illegal and that hair," I said with my hands twitching. "I wish I could run my fingers through it." I looked at him and noticed he was looking down at his lap again. I pulled his chin up to look at me and he was smiling softly. "Please don't hide from me. You're too beautiful a man to hide." I ran my finger over his cheek and desperately wanted to get closer to him. I found myself scooting to the edge of my chair and our knees bumped. I wanted to bump a lot more with him.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked, suddenly happy I was able to brush, floss, and rinse before the wedding. I didn't usually kiss my customers; it was too intimate, but god, I wanted his lips right now.

He looked at my lips with his good eye and I licked my lips in anticipation. "Please say yes," I begged and he nodded yes lightly. That was all I needed and I was in his lap kissing him like there was no tomorrow. I felt his hands gently touch my sides to hold me in place as I kissed him thoroughly and played with his hair. The kissed was toe-curling. He took a moment to get into it. I think he was not sure what to do, but I quickly showed him and he got into it fast. I pulled back and he rested his head on my shoulder. We were both breathing hard now. I leaned back with a wide smile. "Wow," was all I said and he smiled.

I slipped off of his lap not really wanting to, but I knew I needed to take things slow. I sat back in my seat and took a deep breath, trying to regulate my breathing.

"Are you okay?" his timid sweet voice spoke. That was the most he had said all evening.

I smiled and nodded yes eagerly. "More than okay," I giggled a little like a stupid school girl. I didn't even know where that came from.

Then the most beautiful thing happened. He smiled at me, a full blow grin of the most perfect, white teeth I had ever seen and I was stunned with how truly strikingly handsome this man really was. My breath caught and I could see a moment of uncertainty in his face, but I quickly dispelled it by climbing back into his lap and pulling his face to mine. "God, you're even more gorgeous when you smile. It makes my lady bits all giggly," I spoke before I realized what I'd said. My eyes widened and it was my turn to cover my mouth. He pulled my hand down and leaned in tentatively and kissed me softly. I moaned in pleasure and thought I would definitely be giving the girls a discount. I quickly started attacking his neck and ear and heard him groan and suddenly buck up against me. I felt his body stiffen for a second, but I started to grind my hips down and moan against his lips. He finally loosened up and pressed and bucked against me, too.

He surprised me when he put me back in my chair and stood up suddenly. He cleared his throat and moved over by the window. He was breathing hard and I felt bad for pushing him.

"Sorry," I mumbled not used to being with someone who would push me away. Everyone always seemed eager to get to the main event. Edward was a little more than confusing. He looked over at me sadly and shook his head at me.

After a moment he moved over to his seat again and sat down. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

I pulled his chin up so he could look me in the face. "Hey, there's nothing to be sorry about. I was the one pushing you."

His cheeks lit up in the most adorable way. I leaned in kissing them. "God, why are you so irresistible? You're just delicious. I just want you to take me home so I can nibble on every piece of you," I whispered nipping his earlobe.

He jumped a little when I bit him so I figured I'd better reassure him I wasn't really a cannibal. "I was joking, kind of. I mean, I wouldn't eat you," I said looking into his eyes, "But I'd really love for you to take me home."

He swallowed hard and nodded okay.

A/N Thanks for reading please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it**

**Chapter 6 - Things I Want**

**EDWARD**

I tried to get out of the wedding, but Alice insisted I come. I was pretty sure I could have gotten away with bowing out when Angela fell sick, but apparently instead of letting me go, Alice found a replacement bridesmaid for me. I had to half wonder if Angela faked sick so she wouldn't have to deal with me. I wouldn't blame her. Everyone felt uncomfortable around me. They never seemed to know if I was looking at them or not. The truth was it was easier for me to just stare at the floor, that way no one thought I was looking at anyone.

I also didn't have to deal with the uncomfortable people around me who were not sure what to do or say. No one wanted to deal with me. Don't get me wrong, I loved my family. My sister, Alice, was kind-hearted, and she was patient as she could be, which was pretty much not at all and, well, my adoptive parents, Esme and Carlisle, were really nice. I could tell they really cared about me, but their extended family was still not sure about me even after a decade and a half. I was still the odd little kid that was taken in. I was forever the outsider, and even though they tried and played that they were comfortable around me, I could tell they were not. I could see it in their faces when I glanced at them so I just stuck to the floor. It was safe down there.

When I arrived at the church, Alice pulled me aside with her friend, Rose. I liked Rose; she didn't look at me funny and would look at my good eye when she talked to me. I almost felt normal. I was starting to relax with them when they said something that set me on edge.

"The new bridesmaid is so excited to meet you. I was telling her about my sweet brother and she just can't wait to see you. She's the one standing in for Angela. Oh, I hope you like her, Edward; she's really one of a kind."

I was a mess of nerves and was ready to bolt after that conversation. I think Alice noticed my dodgy look and had Emmett take me to stay with Jasper. I didn't know Jasper that well, but I did know that Alice lit up anytime someone said his name or he called her. He knew I was not comfortable around new people so he hadn't pushed to get to know me.

"So, Rosie tells me the girls are setting Eddie here up with a hottie," Emmett said. I didn't know Emmett well, either, but I wished I did so I could tell him that I hated being called Eddie. Instead, I just kept my head down.

"Really?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, a really hot little brunette that teaches advanced Sex ED," I heard Emmett chuckle.

"And how do you know this, and why do the girls know this?" Jasper asked.

"Rosie and Alice took her class, man! Let me tell you, Jasper, you're in for a real treat. I don't know where she learned it, but that chick turned Rosie into a damn tiger! Just imagine what Alice will be like with all that bouncy energy she has."

The pair laughed as I cringed, not wanting to hear about something that gross, especially when it involved my sister. I knew I shouldn't hate Jasper. He and Alice had waited until they were married, but I couldn't help but hate the guy who was going to touch my little sister, even if she was only my adopted sister. I still consider her family.

Mr. Whitlock, Jasper's dad, came to get us to take our places. I moved quickly down the aisle, keeping my eyes on the ground, not wanting anyone to freak out because I looked at them. I followed Emmett's shoes and stood quietly looking down at my own.

The music started up and I waited a minute before I looked up to see my sister. What I saw was amazing. A beautiful brunette was walking behind Rosalie, but with her head down. She looked like she was counting the steps in her head or something. I smiled a little to myself thinking the guys must have been wrong. Someone that taught a class like that would have more confidence and look up as she walked. The girls lined up and my view of her was blocked by my sister and Jasper. I smiled when I saw Alice look at me. Her cheeks were red, but not with embarrassment. I could tell she was just bursting with happiness. I was happy for her. I glanced over at the audience and saw Victoria, a cousin of mine, flinch. I quickly looked back down again not wanting to inflict myself on anyone else.

I hated my face, but there was no way to get around it as things were. To fix my eye would cost a small fortune and there were no guarantees. There was a chance I would still be mostly blind in it, not to mention the recovery time off work and the follow-up therapy. There was no way I was going to let my adoptive parents take on a debt like that. They were too kind for their own good as it was, so I refused the surgery.

Once the wedding was over, the pictures started. Esme was constantly reminding me to look up, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to ruin Alice's pictures. I glanced over to where there was some loud giggling and saw Rose and Alice pulling the little brunette into the pictures. I guess she was camera shy, too. I heard my sister call her Bella and thought it sounded pretty. I wanted to say her name, but it would have to wait until I was home alone. I went back to examining my shoes when I felt someone staring at me. I was worried that I'd offended someone again, but I was surprised to find Bella smiling at me. I quickly looked down, not wanting to freak out Alice's new friend.

Esme shouted at me to look up again and they finally snapped the last picture. I was about to go hide when I felt Rose catch my arm. Before I knew what was happening, Alice was in front of me with Bella. She shoved Bella at me and introduced us. I nodded at her, not wanting to freak her out with my messed up face, but then she asked me to dance. She fumbled it out like she was nervous and then asked for a drink or something so I quickly left to get it so she could relax. I knew I made people nervous.

When I returned, I overheard Bella telling my sister that she wasn't good at talking to guys, which I thought was weird. She was beautiful. I was sure she talked to a lot of people.

I offered her the glass of wine and took a moment to look at her, wondering if she would look away, but she didn't. I felt uncomfortable under her gaze and ended up looking down. What she did next was amazing. She stepped closer, looking up at me, not letting me hide. She smiled right at me like I didn't freak her out and it made my heart pound. She wanted to get out of here and started pulling me away.

We found a room and when she pushed me into it, I freaked a little, flashing back to all the times I had been shoved into lockers, but I quickly settled down when she came into the room with me. She didn't look mean. I didn't think she would hurt me, but then she backed me against the wall and said the craziest thing about liking my eyes. I was sure she was lying, but then her hand was on my chest and I couldn't breathe. I didn't know what to do with a girl and this one was supposedly a sex ED teacher and she was coming on strong. Just as I was starting to enjoy her touch, it was gone. She was on the other side of the room apologizing and I wanted her to stop.

It took every ounce of courage I had to tell her 'no' when she asked if I wanted her to go. I didn't, I really didn't. She was beautiful and I felt horrible for making her question herself. I sat with her for a moment, trying to think of something to say, but her eyes seemed to just devour me. No one had ever looked at me like that, ever! I didn't think you could fake that and if she wasn't faking it, what she was saying to me must be true.

Then she asked to kiss me and all hell broke loose. She was in my lap and her hands were in my hair that she'd said she wanted to touch and I wondered if there was anything else she wanted to touch and if I could touch her hair. I decided against it because I knew it was done up special for the wedding. She suddenly deepened the kiss and I found myself groaning and I moved against her. I felt like such an ass rubbing against her, but she just pushed back and attacked me more.

I didn't know what she planned on doing to me, but I liked it; that was until I realized I was about to cum in my pants. I quickly put her back in her chair and ran to the window, trying to gain some distance and settle down. It was hard to do with her breathing so hard on the other side of the room. I realized I wasn't the only one affected. I looked over at her and her flushed cheeks and dilated eyes looked embarrassed. I stopped her before she could apologize again and smiled at her. I want her to like me if that was even possible. She was a goddess. I wanted to kiss her again and so I did, and next thing I knew, she was begging me to take her home.

In all my twenty-three years, that had never happened, ever! Now here I was, sneaking out of the back of the reception hall with a girl I had just met and taking her to my house. When we pulled up to the little place I rented, she looked over at me and smiled.

"It's cute. I like it."

I didn't know why I liked that she liked it, but I did. I opened the door for her and she walked around my living room over to my bookshelf. I had some of my dad's old medical journals on it along with some textbooks. I had wanted to be a doctor, but there was no way I could do it since I only saw two dimensionally. It would put my patients at risk and it would be impossible for me to get hired. I was too big of an insurance risk. I finally settled for being an orderly at the same hospital my dad worked at. We had lunch and I still got to talk medicine with him, but Carlisle knew that wasn't what I really wanted to do. Sometimes he still tried to convince me to get the surgery, but I couldn't afford it and he knew I wouldn't take their money.

"You like medical stuff?" she asked.

I shrugged. I didn't want to tell her the sob story of my unfulfilled dreams.

"So, does that mean you're familiar with a woman's anatomy?" she asked.

I had to admit, I did look at that part of the journal more than once. I couldn't help the guilty red heat that engulfed my cheeks. She smiled and stalked over to me and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Do you want to show me what you know?"

I practically jumped back like she'd bit me. I couldn't do that. I couldn't touch her like that. If she really was a sex ED teacher, I would look like an idiot.

"How about I show you what I know first, huh? You show me yours, I'll show you mine kind of thing?" she asked toying with my belt and I swallowed hard. I didn't think I was ready for this game.

"Do you have a bedroom, Edward?" she asked me looking down the hallway.

I nodded yes and she took my hand and started pulling me towards it. "Show me where it is."

I looked at her terrified. I wasn't sure what my room looked like, but I didn't think it was ready for a woman's presence. I was pretty sure she would find my Star Gate poster nerdy. That was even worse than my Star Wars one. I mean everyone thought Star Wars was cool. It was a rare breed of human that enjoyed Star Gate.

"Come on, baby, please?" she begged with an adorable pout. I was quickly at her mercy. There was no way I could ever tell her no. I just hoped that she wouldn't hurt me or make me embarrass myself.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it**

**Chapter 7 - In My Dreams**

**BELLA**

Edward's home was perfect and just like him, simple and beautiful. It had everything a person would need and just a few extra touches that made it distinctly Edward. I finally convinced him to take me to his room and looked around. There were some movie posters, but I couldn't place them. I frowned when I saw he was looking at the floor again with his hands shoved into his pockets. I snuck under his face and kissed his nose. "What are you hiding from?" I asked curious. He still hadn't opened up and actually talked with me about anything yet. I honestly was surprised he had brought me here. I figured he wanted a good fuck so I would give him one. He was a sweet boy and deserved a nice night.

I looked over at his bed and noticed it was neatly made. I also noticed his books were all in alphabetical order. For a bachelor, his place was spotless. I wondered if he would mind me messing up his bed a little. I kicked off my shoes and started to take off the pantyhose the girls had given me.

I looked up at Edward to see that he had his back to me.

"Hey, do you mind if I take these off? They're uncomfortable," I said wiggling out of them. I bunched them into a ball and shoved them into my shoes and lined them up next to each other. It just seemed like things should be in order in his home. I didn't know why, but I thought it might help him relax if I wasn't making too big a mess. "I'm still dressed, Edward, you can turn around."

He peeked over his shoulder and saw me stretched out on the bed, kicking my bare feet up behind me, probably giving him a good show of my chest. His eyes landed on my boobs and then he looked back at the floor. "Edward," I called to him, "Is it okay for me to be in your bed?" I was suddenly worried I was upsetting him.

His good eye darted to mine and then he nodded yes, causing me to smile. I reached out for him, asking him to come closer. He took my hand and I pulled him over to the edge of the bed. I pulled myself up, taking his face in my hands and I kissed him until I was gasping for breath. I wanted him. I didn't know why, I usually didn't actually _want _the men I serviced, but I knew I just had to have him. He was too sweet and wonderful to pass up. I just needed him badly and I needed him now.

I shoved his coat off his shoulders and plucked at his buttons, opening them before he could stop me. Speed was something I was trained in and I was glad I was so I could do this before his nerves cropped up again.

I ran my fingers down his chest, feeling it heave under my touch. I pushed his shirt off his shoulders, but he stopped it from falling all the way off and pulled it back up, covering his back but letting me play with his chest.

His jaw kept flexing like he wanted to say something but hadn't gotten the courage to say it yet. I finally reached behind me and unzipped my dress. It was strapless and fell from my body with ease, exposing my garter belt and corset bustier. It was then I realized I had all my cash from my earlier business tucked inside it and was kicking myself for not stashing it beforehand. I never took off my corset when I was working, but I had a feeling that it would just be wrong to do anything with it on now. I had to find a way to get it off without my money falling all over the bed.

"Edward," I said awkwardly, He looked up at me panicked. He had been staring at my body and I think he thought I was offended. "I didn't have any pockets," I said quickly.

He looked at me confused and I reached into my corset and pulled out my cell phone. His eyes widened and then he looked around the room and brought me over a glass dish with some change in the bottom of it.

I smiled at him grateful. "Thanks," I said as I set my cell phone in the dish and then carefully pulled out my strip of condoms and my roll of cash. He was looking down at the dish examining the contents. I had over a thousand dollars there and condoms. That was the extent of what was in my corset along with a pack of chewing gum. I suddenly felt embarrassed by it.

My stuff screamed whore. I could see the wheels turning in his head and I suddenly felt very dirty and ashamed. I had never felt that way before. What I did was just part of my life and now here I was before this beautiful sweet boy realizing for the first time what a fifthly slut I really was.

"Can I use your bathroom?" I asked trying to hide the turmoil I felt. He nodded yes and I jumped up off the bed and ran to the bathroom. I turned on the shower to hide my sobbing and eventually made my way in, vigorously scrubbing my skin until it was bright red. I would never be clean enough for him and I wanted him so bad. I wanted to have a life where I could be what he came home to at night. I wanted quiet and sweet that would bring me glasses of wine when I asked and run off with me at a moment's notice.

I didn't know how long I was in there crying when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I called frantically trying to wipe my tears away. Edward walked in with a look of concern, doing his best to focus on the floor and not my naked body. He held up a sweatshirt, some boxers, and a pair of sweatpants. My god, could he get any sweeter? I was an obvious whore crumbling at his house and he was giving me clothes after my nervous breakdown instead of insisting on my services being rendered. He was way more than I deserved.

He set the clothes on the counter and was about to leave when I asked for a towel. His eyes popped up to my face from the floor and his face turned a sweet pink. He quickly opened the cabinet with the towels and held one out to me. I stepped naked out of the shower, nearly bumping into him in the small confined space of the bathroom. "I'm sorry. I usually don't fall apart. You're just so sweet and…" I choked up unable to finish, pushing my towel-wrapped body into his arms.

He reluctantly held me, shaking with me in his arms. "I'm sorry," I whispered again.

"No," I heard him just barely, "No, don't be sorry," he said a little firmer. I looked up into his concerned face and couldn't resist him. I wove my fingers into his hair and pulled him down to my face, kissing him eagerly to convey my need for him to accept me, my need for him. I wanted to be with him. Not just for a night but forever, but I knew that would never happen.

He stumbled a little as I pushed him toward the bed, but he finally figured out what I was doing. He was shaking harder now. I was sure I was scaring the ever living daylights out of him. I undid his pants and they fell to the ground under the weight of his belt. I pushed him back on the bed and pulled off his shoes and socks, pulling his pants off the rest of the way and climbed up his body.

When I reached his boxers, I looked up at his face and saw a mix between panic and confusion. I let out a sigh and lay down on his chest, snuggling my face into his neck. His arms carefully wrapped around me and he let out a sigh of what I imagined was relief. Of course he wouldn't want to fuck a whore. He was too good for me. Only sick dirty bastards wanted to fuck me. I felt my tears leak out of my eyes and as they fell on his chest, he shifted me and looked at my face. His eyes saddened and he pulled the blanket over us then tightened his hold on me. That was how I fell asleep, in my sweet boy's arms.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Beta Note: Hey, everybody, I've got a couple of story recs for you! I've been helping LoveRob on her latest story, Set Fire to the Rain. It's a great story and she's really talented, so go check her out! Also, if you haven't read Practice Makes Perfect and Prince Charming Syndrome by Mathisson, go give them a look. She's also really good and I'm her beta as well. They both could use some encouragement, so let them know you lurve them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it**

**Chapter 8 - Services Due**

I woke in the middle of the night to Edward thrashing around. I gently woke him by kissing his face. His eyes popped wide and he looked scared for a moment, but then he let out a sigh, grabbing me and hugging me tightly. I felt needed. He'd had a bad dream and I wanted to comfort him. I snuggled deeper into his arms and whispered in his ear, "I've got you, baby." I kissed under his ear and he let out a sigh as his body started to relax. I decided maybe my services were needed to help him go back to sleep. I leaned up looking at his face. "Can I touch you?" I asked. He looked confused. I smiled and reached down to the front of his boxers as I kissed his chin. My boy was tall so kissing his lips would require his cooperation at this point because I couldn't reach them. "Can I touch you here?" I asked running my hand up his flaccid cock.

I looked up at his face as his breathing quickened, but he nodded yes. My answering smile must have been huge because he smiled back. As his cock hardened and grew, I was able to shift upwards to reach his lips. I wanted to kiss him, needed to. He saw what I wanted and leaned down, kissing me back. I gripped him tightly in my hand giving him a squeeze, causing him to moan into my mouth. For such a tender area, men liked it a little rough.

I gave him a few strokes and could feel he was close. I ducked down under the covers and sucked him into my mouth, giving him a few nice tongue flicks, sending him over the edge. Moaning, he cried out my name and it made me smile. He said Bella, my name, not Izzy, my street name. It almost felt normal. Like I was just a girl with her boyfriend getting him off. I wished that was what I was. I cleaned him up with my tongue, smiling because there was no condom involved this time. I was able to taste him, all of him.

He was panting hard, his eyes still closed and I reached over to the little dish I had emptied my corset into and popped a piece of gum into my mouth. I rubbed the cool mint flavor all over my tongue and licked his nipple, causing him to jump. I smiled and moved up to his lips, kissing him and passing him my gum. He looked a little surprised, but hey, morning breath was morning breath and I wanted to play with him more. The gum would take care of that for him, not that I minded, though. I would have kissed the fuck out of him even if he ate shit. He was just too sweet to pass up. I was wet and ready for him if he wanted me. "Feeling better or do you need more?" I asked.

He was breathing hard again but shook his head no. He was just too sweet for his own good. He cleared his throat. "Can I, um…" He let out a huff and I knew he was frustrated with himself.

He closed his eyes for a minute and I kissed under his ear. "Just relax, baby. I love just being here with you. You don't have to do anything."

His green eye shifted and looked at me, "I, I, I," he let out another huff, "I want to," he finally whispered.

I smiled up at him. "Baby, you can do whatever you want with me. I'm yours," I said wishing it was true. Truth was I belonged to James, but for tonight, I would pretend I didn't.

"I've never…" he mumbled.

I cupped his face in my hands and settled comfortably on his chest. "What do you want, baby?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, looking very frustrated.

"Do you want to touch me?" I asked and his eyes popped open. "Do you want to make me orgasm?"

He was breathing hard, but he nodded yes. I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Your voice is beautiful. Like sex and silk. I want to hear it, Edward. Say yes, you want to make me orgasm."

He looked at me wide-eyed and I smiled down at him. "Say it or I won't let you touch me," I said in a teasing sing-song voice, "I'll just play by myself and make you watch me."

His eyes seemed to darken.

I leaned in, whispering in his ear, "Maybe you'd like that; watching me get myself off. Then you'd know how I liked to be touched. Do you want to watch me first?"

He was breathing hard now. If I didn't know better, I would think he was having an asthma attack. I sat up and pinched my nipple and let out a moan. I was horny and they were sensitive. I reached behind me and pulled his knees up so I had something to lean back on. I wanted him to have a good view so I was going to do it right on his stomach.

His hands settled on my knees, his eye focusing on my body on top of him. His thick, long fingers were just too tempting for me, though. I gave myself a few strokes, but I stopped before I got off, wanting it to be him that did it. "Want to help me?" I asked.

He nodded yes.

"Say it, Edward. Say you want to help get me off."

He swallowed hard and nodded okay. "I want to help get you off," he said in a thick, sexy voice making me wetter with just the sound of it.

I grabbed his hand and without warning, I plunged his pointer and index fingers deep inside of me. His hips bucked slightly as I moaned. I slid one of my fingers in under his. "Curl them up. Right there," I said applying just the right amount of pressure to my G-spot. I pulled my hand out and grabbed his wrist, showing him how to move it. I grabbed his other hand and put it on my breast. It was then that I realized my boy was shaking a little. I looked at his face and saw his eye focused on his hand inside of me in deep concentration. The sweet thing really wanted to get me off. That thought was what sent me over the edge calling his name.

I was panting hard as I fell to the side of him on the bed. I gave him a lazy smile and grabbed his cum-filled fingers and sucked one before he could say anything. To my surprise, he jerked his hand away and sucked the other one, moaning softly at the taste.

I was glad James had us tested monthly and we always used a condom no matter what we were doing. It was then I decided I wanted to have sex with him without a condom. He said he had never. Never what I didn't know, but I could only assume he was a virgin and I wanted his first time to be magic.

James made sure his girls all had the birth control shot regularly so I was safe. We would be fine. I just had to convince myself I was worthy to take it.

"Thank you," my smile widened as I snuggled into his side.

I glanced at the clock, seeing it was 2:36 a.m. The day was coming too fast. I wanted to stop time and just lay here with my sweet boy. He was mine, if only just for a night.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" he hummed sleepily.

"Can you stay awake with me?" I asked hoping to know him a little better.

He smiled softly at me, pulling me to him tighter. I felt so safe in his arms. I kissed him softly on his neck and cheek and moved to his lips. I carefully deepened the kiss just to see if he wanted me or if he wanted to keep it soft. He eased up and pushed me onto my back. He moved down to my neck and looked up at me a little worried like he wasn't sure of what he was doing. I reached down taking his hand and placed it over my heart. It was pounding. I had never been with anyone as sweet at him and I wanted him badly. "Feel that?" I asked and reached up touching his heart, feeling it pounding with nerves and excitement. I smiled up at him. "I feel the same way," I said causing him to smile and lean down into me for a gentle kiss. He was beautiful and I wanted him forever. God, I wished I could have him forever.

I moved his hand to cover my breast and he sucked in a deep breath. I wove my hand into his hair and pulled him down kissing him deeply, trying to convey to him how much I wanted him. How much I wished I could stay with him.

He was breathing hard, almost wheezing again and I was a little worried he was having an asthma attack. "Edward, do you want me?" I asked, nipping at his ear. He moaned and bucked against me, but then he backed away, dropping his head on my shoulder. "Are you scared?" I asked.

He looked up at my eyes and I was sure he saw the sincerity in them because he finally nodded yes. I smiled softly at him, kissing his lips and pushed him back on his back. "Let me loosen you up, baby, it'll be good, I promise."

He took a deep breath and watched as I moved down his body, kissing every inch of him and licking his abs carefully because something that beautiful just needed to be worshiped and I told him that. He needed to know he was absolutely beautiful. He frowned when I said it, but I bit him and told him he was tasty, too. He snickered and I was glad I had removed his doubt.

"You can touch me while I'm touching you, if you want. You can do whatever you want to me, Edward. I'm yours." I started kissing him and he started kissing me deeper, giving me hope that he would let me have the honor of being his first. You always remember your first and I wanted him to always remember me. That maybe even if it was just in our minds, for a night I could be a normal girl in love with her boy. "I want to be yours," I begged. I wished it could be true. I didn't mean to let that slip out, but it did.

He rolled us back over and started kissing me roughly, but then he pulled away and dropped his head on my shoulder again. It was like he was trying to control himself. I ran my fingers through his hair, causing him to hum. "I love your hair, Edward. It's so soft. I can't get enough of it. I can't get enough of you."

He looked up at me with dark green eyes. "Do you..." he paused and took a deep breath, "Do you want me…" he asked timidly, "…like that?" he nodded to the condoms.

"No," I said and he frown misunderstanding.

"I want you bareback, Edward. I'm on birth control and clean. It should be fine. I want to feel all of you. I want to be as close as humanly possible," I said pulling his face up to mine and nipping his ear and kissing his neck. "I want just you inside me, nothing else. I want to be yours."

He let out a shuttering groan. I could tell he wanted me, but he was unsure how to proceed. I pushed him onto his back, kissing his lips softly then down his cheek, ear, and neck. "Let me take care of you. I want to worship you, Edward." I nipped at his nipple and his eyes widened in surprise, causing me to smile. "I want to make it amazing for you," I said and nipped at his abs. "I want to be the girl you never forget so I can forever be yours."

He moaned as I made it down to his hips, kissing softly. He watched me, panting hard. I moved back up him, hovering over his cock. "Can I have you?" I begged, "Please, let me take you."

His eyes were dark and full of lust. He pulled my face down to his kissing me deeply, full of want and desire. I lost control, dropping down on him and impaling myself. We both moaned loudly into each other's mouths and I started to rock against him gently. I was his first, so it didn't take long for him to lose it. I didn't get up or move. I just lay on him with him still inside me. He seemed to understand I wanted to be held and pulled the blanket up tightly around me, kissing the top of my head.

I must have dozed off because I woke to Edward squirming under me. When I looked up at him, he blushed a deep red. I wasn't sure why until I sat up, realizing he was hard again. I moaned his name as I pushed him deeper inside of me, causing him to buck up against me. He lasted longer this time and I came screaming his name. His eyes widened in shock as my body gripped him, pulling him deeper inside me. He closed his eyes and cried out my name as he came with me. He was panting hard and pulled me tightly against him after that. He kissed my head again, not letting me go. I didn't try to move. I didn't want to be anywhere else.

It was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon. We had spent the whole day having sex and cuddling. I didn't want to leave, but I knew James would be looking for me soon. I had to go.

"I have to go soon," I whispered.

"Will I see you again?" he asked. I wanted to say yes. I wanted to tell him he could keep me forever. His green eyes were pleading.

"You don't want to see me again, Edward. If you could see me for who I am, you'd run away as fast as you could."

He looked at me confused. I leaned down and kissed his lips softly. "Best night ever. I'll never forget you."

"Bella," he pleaded.

I kissed him again deeper this time. I really didn't want to leave. "I don't want to go," I said as I pulled away and put on my clothes.

"Then don't," he said pulling me back against him. I leaned on him, wishing I didn't have to go, but life wasn't that simple. If I didn't show up, I would really pay for it and I was not talking cash.

"I have to get to work, Edward," I said finally pulling away and heading to the door.

"Where do you work?" he asked so innocently.

I shook my head, "Nowhere you'd want to be." And then I was gone and it hurt, so badly did it hurt.

I didn't understand it and I didn't like it, but that was my life.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 9 – Lost**

**BELLA**

I was walking back to my place from the bus stop when Demetri spotted me. The fucked up thing about this whole mess was that Demetri, the cop who worked the beat where my alley was, saw me just walking down the street and picked me up for soliciting. It was totally bogus because we were not even in my neighborhood. He just picked me up because he knew what I was.

"I swear, Meaty, I'm not working right now. Look at me for heaven sakes. I was just coming from a wedding!"

"Right, cumming, that part I believe."

"Haha, very funny. If you knew anything about my job, you'd know I don't do a lot of cumming myself."

"What's that, doll? Trying to incriminate yourself?"

I shook my head. This guy could be impossible some days; others, he just wanted a blow job. I never offered, though, because that would be considered soliciting. He usually just pulled over to a quiet alley and undid his pants so I knew what he wanted, and I always gave it to him to stay out of jail. It sucked, literally sucked, but it worked for us.

He didn't pull into an alley, though; he pulled up to the station. "Really, Meaty? Shit." He thought I called him meaty because of his dick, but I really just thought he was a meathead, not to mention Demetri was a douche name. So, yeah, Meaty it was.

"Come one, Izzy, it's been a while since I booked you. Why don't you give your pimp a call and have him come get you? I'm sure the judge would love to meet him, too."

"Pimp?" I smirked. I knew he was trying to get me to admit to having one. "I ain't got a pimp. I live with my dad, Charles Swan," I said grinning from ear to ear.

For some reason, it always made James smile when I told the cops to call Charles Swan and gave them James' cell phone number. I didn't know why he liked that name, but who gave a fuck. I needed him in a good mood when he came to get me or I would not just be fucked, I would be fucked up.

"Mrs. Cope, could you please check Izzy in for us? She's a regular so treat her nice. She shouldn't give you any trouble," Meaty said to an older lady behind the counter. I guess she was new because I had never seen her before.

"Hello, Izzy," she said nervously. I wondered why she took this job. I was not even dressed in my work clothes or made up and she was freaking out a little.

"Hi," I answered sweetly.

"So, did they tell you what they brought you in for?" she asked like I was going to bite her.

"I think it might have had something to do with the sixteen people I killed as I was walking to school this morning, but I could be wrong. Or it may be that Meaty's just pissed because he never lasts past a minute when I give him head. I don't know, though. It might have been because they found my collection of fingers. Would you like to see them?" I asked and pretended to be bending over to pick up a purse.

"Cool it, Izzy, Cope's new," Meaty said walking over and kissed the top of my head. He was oddly affectionate like that sometimes. I would bet the new lady was double thinking that 'making him loose his shit in less than a minute' excuse now, though.

"She was brought in for soliciting. She's just playing with you. Izzy's pretty sweet and always clean," Demetri stated like he was proud of me. "You're still clean, right, baby?" he asked.

"Always," I said with a shrug, "You know dope's not my thing."

He smiled and patted my cheek. "Good girl." He turned back to Mrs. Cope, "She'll give you her pimp's number and he'll come get her," he said and walked off.

Cope took my prints and pictures. I gave her James' number and told her to call my 'daddy' for me, giving her the name Charles Swan like always. I was booked under the name Isabella Higginbotham. I used my mother's maiden name. I didn't know my real father's last name and really didn't give a shit. I didn't like being a Higginbotham, but I didn't really feel like being anyone else, either.

It was taking longer than usual for James to come get me. I knew he was going to be pissed. I saw on the clock that it was already after eight in the evening. I stood up and got Meaty's attention. "You going off the clock soon?" I asked and he nodded yes. "Can you make sure that Cope chick called for me? You know James is usually here by now."

"Yeah, baby, I'll look into it for you."

He came back later and told me that she had called both of the numbers she had and left messages, but he promised to go and give James the heads up for me. Dumb ass probably left his phone on silent again.

Meaty was walking away when I realized he had said 'both' numbers and I was wondering where the hell this chick got another number for James or if some poor slob named Charles Swan was going to freak out when he got the message about some stranger needing to be picked up at the station. Yeah, chick needed to be fired already.

**CHARLES** **SWAN**

I was barely sober when my phone rang. I would have let it go to the answering machine, but it did that double ring thing. The one that let me know someone was calling the 1-800 number I kept just in case they heard of my ex-wife or daughter's whereabouts. It wasn't easy getting them to list it in the white pages, but they finally broke down and so now in every telephone book in every city all over the country, there was a number for me if someone, anyone, heard anything about my daughter.

Of course, I had given up hope. It had been nearly sixteen years since Renee left with our daughter, Bella. I wondered how she was. She would be eighteen going on nineteen now. She might be starting college. I hoped maybe someday that she would stumble across the number and call me. I didn't know what Renee had told her about me, but I hoped that she would call even if it was just to chew me out. I wanted to know that she was okay.

So I looked at the phone and listened to it do its double ring the third time, a little shocked that it was ringing and grabbed the line. "Hello, this is Charles Swan," I said hopeful to hear my daughter's voice.

"Um, Mr. Swan, is your daughter Isabella Higginbotham?" the woman asked. She sounded much too old to be Bella, but Higginbotham was Renee's maiden name.

"Yes, I believe so. Higginbotham is my ex-wife's maiden name. Is Bella using it?"

"Look, Sir, I'm not sure how long it'll take you to come pick her up. I know this is a regular occurrence."

"Pick her up from where?" I asked my heart pounding. This might be a real lead. I hoped it was.

"The police station," the woman said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Which station?" I pressed desperate to know.

"Sir, are you intoxicated?"

"Ma'am, I'm going to need the address if you want me to pick her up," I stated plainly and a little pissed off about her attitude.

She rambled off the address of a police station in Chicago, Illinois.

"I'm catching the first flight out. I'll be there in the morning," I promised.

"Flight? Sir, where are you coming from? I was told you would pick her up this evening?"

"Look, Ma'am, I'm coming as fast as I can."

"Fine," the lady said annoyed. She was about to hang up when I stopped her.

"Wait, what was she arrested for?"

"You know very well, Mr. Swan."

"No, Ma'am, I don't."

She let out a huff. "She was picked up for solicitation. Now are you going to come get your girl?"

My heart shattered. "Solici…" I couldn't say it. I couldn't think it. My adorable baby girl was a whore. I started to cry.

"Sir? Sir? Are you alright? I was told this was routine? I can see from her record she's been picked up six times this year alone and you never had a problem with it before."

"I'm coming, don't let anyone take my little girl unless they show you proper ID, do you understand? No one is to touch her," I growled.

"Okay, Sir," she said offended and hung up. I grabbed the missing person files I had on Bella and threw them in my briefcase as I booked my flight.

I would find my daughter if it was the last thing I did.

**A/N: Thanks for reading please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SM owns it. Dollybigmomma rocks it. I just write it.**

**WARNING!**

**MY BAD, ABUSE against women in this chapter! **

**Chapter 10 – Rat Hole**

**BELLA**

I didn't know what the hell was taking so long, but I knew James was going to be pissed. I could hear him arrive even though I was all the way back in holding.

"Sir, can I help you?" Stupid Mrs. Cope didn't sound like she was coping well with her new job.

"Where's my girl?"

"Your girl, Sir? Do you need a doctor?"

"No, my baby girl, Izzy Higginbotham, she's here isn't she?"

"Can I see some ID?" the woman asked.

"ID? ID? You fucking want ID? How about I pay the fucking fine and you keep your ID to yourself!"

"But, Sir, you specifically..."

"I did nothing. Now get my girl."

"But, Sir…" Mrs. Cope started again.

"Yo, Alec!" James yelled to another guy that had picked me up a lot, "Can you tell this hag I'm here for Izzy?"

"I'll get this, Shelly. Why don't you take your break?"

A few minutes later, Alec was unlocking my cell and I kissed his cheek. "Thanks, I didn't think that broad was going to let me go."

Alec ran his fingers through my hair and smiled. "I wouldn't let them keep you here unless you wanted to stay."

"Wanted to?"

"James looks a little off and he's been beaten up, honey. Are you sure it's safe to go with him?"

It was sweet. I guess I was everybody's favorite little whore. "I'll be fine. I know how to handle him."

"Okay, just be careful."

I was shocked to see that Alec wasn't kidding. James looked like he'd had a number done on him. "James, baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you, get your shit and let's get the fuck out of here now. You have work to do," he growled

I knew it wasn't good. He was in a horrible mood and would probably lay into me once we were away from the station. Fuck, I kind of wished I would have taken Alec up on staying, but I knew I would have just made James madder. It would have just been worse in the end.

When he turned down our block, he started swearing and swerved sharply, making a U-turn. He sped off in the opposite direction and didn't slow down until we were on the edge of town. I didn't know what the heck was going on, but I was starting to get worried that I wouldn't be coming back from this drive.

A glance at the clock told me that we were long overdue to be on the corner with Jessica and Lauren. I thought about saying something, but I decided against it. He slammed on his brakes and then turned around again, only this time it was just to go to a little beat up deserted shack on the side of the road. He parked behind it and grabbed a bag out of the back of the car.

"Let's go, we're staying here."

"I'm not working tonight?" I asked.

"Speaking of working, you got your cash from the bitches?"

I gave him the money I had. I had planned on getting the other thousand to cover the shortage, but I didn't get the chance. He looked at it and then backhanded me, knocking me to the ground. I knew better than to say anything. I just stayed down and he kicked me a couple of times. "You worthless bitch, get the fuck out of my sight!" he yelled.

I started to get up, but he turned and punched me in the face. I knew I was in big trouble now. He never messed with our faces unless he didn't plan on us working for a while and that was never a good thing. I crawled to a door on the far side of the room, hoping it was a bedroom of some sort. I was right.

There was peeling floral wallpaper and a rotted old mattress with some holes in it. I flipped it over and lay down on the less holey side. I didn't know what James was going to do with me, but I hoped it would be over fast.

I closed my eyes and thought of Edward, such a sweet beautiful man. I wished I had never left his place, but I knew my welcome would have worn out and James would have found me. I fought back the tears in my eyes. I needed to buck the fuck up and pull myself together if I was going to survive this.

I heard his car speed off and relaxed. At least I would have a little break for a while. Once I knew he was gone, I got up and walked around the dilapidated house. I decided to straighten it up, hoping to get on James' good side.

I found the master bedroom and moved the mattress back on the frame and beat the bugs and rats out of the place. I had plenty of experience with vermin so I didn't even flinch as I cleared them out.

Once I was done with his room, I went to the kitchen and living area and did the best I could with what I had. There were a couple of old rags folded in a closet and I noticed a well pump out back so when I tried the sink, I was pleasantly surprised. I was able to rinse out the rags and wipe everything down.

I did my best to keep busy as I waited for James to come back. My face was throbbing where he had hit me and my side was tender where he had kicked me. Every time I winced, I just became more determined to make this place look nice so he wouldn't hit me again. I didn't want him to hit me again.

I heard him drive up and I quickly went back to my room. I would only come out if he wanted me around; otherwise, I was staying out of his way.

"Get out here and help with this shit!" he shouted and I came running down the hall. I quickly helped him unload the car and set everything on the freshly-cleaned table.

He had bought a few canned goods and a first aid kit. I dug around and found an old dented pot with a broken handle. "If you can make a fire, I can cook something," I offered.

He just scowled at me.

I gave him a sad smile. "Baby, why don't you let me fix you up using the first aid kit and then go rest. I'll get us something to eat."

He just shook his head at me. "Look at you spitting sugar in my face. You know this whole mess is your fault," he said in a deathly calm voice.

"I don't know why Meaty picked me up. I wasn't even in work clothes," I complained.

"I'm not talking about the fucking cops! The fucking mob is after me, you stupid bitch! Your fucking cabby is in with them and sent them after me because of you!"

"Marcus? I don't understand; he and Janey just run a restaurant. They're not in with the mob," I tried to defend, but that was a mistake. He was up and across the room, knocking me to the floor.

"You stupid, stupid bitch! They're the Volturi! They own the fucking town and you brought their attention to me so I can't make a damn dime unless I'm kicking up to them!" He punctuated each word with a hit.

He grabbed me up off the floor and threw me toward the hallway. "Get the fuck out of my sight before I kill you!"

He didn't have to tell me twice. I scrambled to my room and curled up on my bed, covering my mouth with my hands to muffle my cries. I wouldn't upset him anymore if I could help it.

Two days, I had been hiding in this room for two days with nothing to eat or drink. My body was feeling weak, but there was no way I was going out there. I could hear the clang of bottles knocking together. I knew when I brought the bags in that he had bought himself a mess of liquor. Unfortunately for me, James was a mean, angry drunk so I did my best to stay hidden.

**EDWARD**

Bella was gone. I hated that she was gone. She had seemed so sad when she left. I could tell she wanted to stay, but I couldn't find the words to make her stay. God, I wished I had found the words to make her stay.

I replayed the night over and over in my head and thought of the contents of her personal items, a large wad of cash, a strip of condoms, and gum. I remembered the look on her face as she had set them in the dish. She was so ashamed of them. I let her go. I let her shower and tried not to rush to her as I listened to her crying. She didn't like what she was. She didn't like who she was, but all I saw was the sweetest woman who wouldn't let me look away, who said quirky things and made me smile.

I wanted her to see that I didn't bring her back to my house to take advantage of her. I dug out my most comfortable sweatshirt and a pair of boxers for her to wear. I wouldn't ask anything of her tonight.

I glanced at the contents again and closed my eyes, thinking of the way Alice had pushed her to me. The way she said she wasn't used to talking. I shook my head. I didn't want to think about it. I took her the clothes and then things got out of hand.

She pushed me to the bed, but I was able to stop her and just hold her. I needed her to see that I really just wanted her. My breathing settled and I listened to hers as she finally fell asleep. The way she clung to me, hiding her face in my side, gripping me for dear life as if I would leave her, broke my heart. I had a feeling she had no one. How else would someone get mixed up in the lifestyle she was in?

I glanced down her arms. I knew what signs to look for, but I saw none of drug abuse. I was afraid that she was stuck because she was just trying to survive.

My nightmare was vivid, but my mother's face morphed into Bella's. I couldn't save either of them. I watched as the man who ran my mother's life dragged her down the alleyway. I wanted to go after her, but she always made me promise to stay away. I had to save her, I had to!

Bella woke me by kissing me softly and I held onto her for dear life, not wanting her to be taken from me. I didn't want her to be dragged away from me, too.

After she left, the dreams persisted. I had to find her. I had to save her. I just didn't know where to look. I couldn't save my mother, but I would save her.

It was a week later that Alice finally came home from her honeymoon. I wanted to ask her about Bella. I had no way to contact her, but I wanted to see her. I knew something was horribly wrong. I could just feel it in my bones.

Speaking was never my strong suit, so I emailed her demanding she tell me what corner Bella worked on.

She didn't reply; she came over looking ashamed.

"Edward, I hope you know that she didn't ask for any money."

I looked up panicked. I knew what happened to women when a john didn't pay. My face was red; I wanted to yell at her. Fuck, I knew she was in trouble. My eyes clouded with frustrated tears.

"I think she really liked you," Alice said pissing me off even more.

I knew it damn it, I knew she liked me. I could see real sincerity a mile away. It was a rare and wonderful thing and I wanted it now from my Bella. I slammed my fist into the doorframe and Jasper came forward like he was worried I would hit my sister.

I finally exploded. "She's not safe!" I shouted.

Alice looked at me confused. She didn't know about my mom, she didn't know about my life before I was adopted. No one really did because I could never make myself speak well enough to get it out.

I fought with myself, trying to get the words to let her know I knew and that I was scared for her. "We need to help her." Alice had waited almost five minutes for me to get that damn phrase out.

"Edward, she's a hooker…" Alice started, but I cut her off with a roar.

Jasper stepped in front of her pulling her back. "Alice, I think we need to go."

"No, he's just frustrated because he can't get the words out. Just wait, I'm fine, Jazz, just let him get it out."

"Should he write it? Would that be easier?" he asked us.

I nodded yes and went to get a pad and paper.

'_We need to save her, Alice, tell me where she is,' _I wrote demanding as I shoved it to her.

"Edward," she said with a sigh.

I stopped her by yanking the pad back. '_She's not safe! He'll kill her just like he killed my mother. You have to tell me where she is now!_'

She looked at me confused. "Who killed your mother?"

I was barely able to get it out. "Her pimp," I said looking at Alice nervously, not wanting her to think less of my mother or me.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry, if I had known, I would have never hired her."

I shook my head no sternly and pointed to the first line I had written.

"She worked on the corner of First and Main, but her pimp doesn't like letting her out of his sight, and since she didn't collect her payment, I don't think he would let her leave with me again," she said sadly.

'_Please come with me to find her. I need to find her,_' I begged on the paper.

She looked up at Jasper. "Do you mind driving us downtown, babe?" she asked and I let out a sigh of relief.

I just hoped we weren't too late.

**A/N: Thanks for reading please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**WARNING JAMES IS A CREEP BAD STUFF AHEAD! **

**Chapter 11 – Change of Plans**

**BELLA**

I thought I heard James finally drive off and made my way out to the kitchen. I dropped my mouth at the sink, drinking as much water as possible and drenching myself at the same time. I had never been so thirsty in my life. My mother may have sucked as a parent, but I always had food and water.

I felt a little less shaky after drinking so much I sloshed. I sat down carefully at the old table and looked for anything to eat within reach. There was a half-empty can of beans that probably would have made me sick if I wasn't so hungry. I convinced myself James probably was just eating out of it before he left and was able to finish it off.

My face hurt, but the swelling had gone down. My whole body was aching from his last beating. I forced back my tears and glanced around the kitchen. It was a mess again and I slowly made my way over to the counter. I found a box of crackers and another can of beans. I opened the can and ate slowly. My stomach felt like it was revolting. It didn't want me to eat. I cut my finger on the edge of the can, cursing silently, wishing I had a spoon or something.

I took the box of crackers back to my room and sat quietly, waiting for him to return. We were in the middle of nowhere and I had no one or nowhere to go. I was stuck, trapped. I closed my eyes and shook off my pity party. This wasn't my first time realizing it. I just had to stay alive. I wanted to, so that maybe one day I could see Edward again, if only for a moment. I wanted to see him smile.

I woke with a start as James grabbed my arm. "New plan, babe. Good thing I let your birth control run out a month ago. We're going into the black market baby business," he said smiling. I knew better than to ask stupid questions so I just smiled up at him. "Now get up and go shower. If I'm going to fuck you, I don't want you covered in shit," he said glaring at me.

When I got to the bathroom, I opened the dirty window so there would be some light in the room. I opened the grocery bag he had left sitting on the sink. There was body wash, shampoo, razors, a toothbrush and toothpaste, along with something that confused me. There were ovulation tests and pregnancy tests. I glanced at the door scared, but I didn't dare question him.

I quickly showered, but I made sure I was clean and shaved thoroughly. I drank some more water from the showerhead, thankful the well water tasted nice and sweet. I finally stepped out of the shower, realizing I had nothing to dry off with or to wear. I opened the door to see if James wanted me to wear something specific. He saw me standing there naked and smiled. He waved me over to his room.

"I have a new plan and the damn Volturi won't get a dime of it. We just have to survive until the pay off," he said pulling me to his bed. Thankfully, he had put some bedding on his mattress. "I'm gonna knock you up and then sell the baby on the black market," he said pushing me down. He peeled his clothes off and I closed my eyes, waiting for him to finish.

He was in a much better mood for the next couple of days. Even though he was frustrated when he saw that I wasn't ovulating, it didn't seem to dampen his demeanor. He was gone a lot and would come home smiling. I would clean the place as best I could, but I still didn't really have anything.

One day he came back with a propane tank. "I'm bringing someone to stay with us. She'll be staying in my room," he said. I just nodded. I wondered if she would be working or if he was going to try and knock her up, too.

I was surprised to find the lights worked, along with the stove and the water heater when he hooked up the propane.

He passed me a bottle of pills. "Start taking these, they only pay out good if the kid is healthy." It was prenatal vitamins. I just nodded and wondered if this was really happening, if he was really going to make me have a baby and where was I going to have it. I didn't want to have it here.

It was a few days later that he brought the other girl to the house. "She'll be staying in my room," he told me again and I quickly straightened it up for him. She was a thin redhead and looked scared out of her mind. I tried to smile at her to reassure her, but the fact that I was still black and blue didn't help. I was sure my clothes confused her. I still only had the dress from the wedding. I had rinsed it out in the shower and hung it to dry so it still looked nice and clean, but it was very out of place in this rat hole we called home.

"Izzy, get our girl some food. She looks hungry," he ordered. I quickly ran to the kitchen and made a plate of spaghetti for her. She ate it down like she was starving. I smiled at her again and she looked down away from me like she was ashamed.

"Do you want me to get her cleaned up?" I asked hoping for a few minutes alone with her so I could teach her how to handle James. He would take care of us if we just stayed on his good side.

James eyed the girl for a second and then nodded okay. I hooked my arm in hers and pulled her to the bathroom. I turned on the light and the shower, pushing her in fully clothed. She panicked for a moment, but I told her I didn't have a clothes washer and helped her scrub her clothes and left her to scrub her under things. I took her clothes outside and hung them to dry.

James came up behind me, startling me, but I plastered on a smile. "I think she's going to settle in nicely."

He nodded, not really listening, but looking my body over. "You need to eat a little more. Have you started your period?" he asked and I shook my head no.

"Good, good, I want you to take the pregnancy test in the morning."

I smiled and nodded okay, not wanting him to see how scared I was. I really didn't want to have a baby. I had heard that being pregnant was miserable and actually having the baby was the worst pain a human could experience beside a toothache. I'd had a toothache before and I didn't want to feel pain like that ever again.

That night, I listened as the girl in the next room cried. James was teaching her like he had taught me. I guessed she would be working on the street. I closed my eyes and thought again of Edward. I wondered if he thought of me. I hoped he didn't regret what we had done together.

I knew I never would.

**CHARLIE**

I was livid. I was sure my ears were smoking and my face was hot as fresh coals. They had lost my little girl. The stupid bumbling police had lost my girl. "What part of ask for ID did you idiots not understand?" I shouted at them again.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY? My daughter that's been filed as a missing person for sixteen years walks in here not once but six times this year and you're fucking sorry!"

Everyone stood silent; there was no excuse for their incompetence. They had given me a copy of her mug shot so I could identify her, but I hadn't seen her since she was a baby. I held the picture to my chest crying. She looked so much like my mother with her dark hair and eyes and her little button nose. She was still my baby.

"Demetri, you take Alec and go see if you can track her down. She's usually working your beat," one of the officers barked.

Two more officers moved quickly toward the door and I followed. "I'm coming with." They glanced at their chief, but then agreed to let me ride along.

We drove into the worst part of town. I watched as the one named Alec walked up to a man with two women. He shook his head, shrugging his shoulders as the two women with him smiled and flirted with him. He passed him his card and got back in the car.

"I'm sorry, Sir, it looks like James picked her up and skipped town. The corner and the other girls have been taken over by someone else. They don't know where she is and it's likely that they won't come back here. I'm pretty sure the mob has a bounty on his head."

"Let me out."

"What?"

"Let me out, I have to talk to that man."

"Sir, that isn't a good idea."

"I said let me the fuck out now!"

The other one named Demetri got out and opened the door. He followed me over while Alec stood leaning against the car shaking his head.

"You, have you seen my daughter?" I asked the man holding up the picture of her.

He smiled at me. "Look, buddy, if I knew where Izzy was, I'd tell you, but that slimy snake, James, skipped out on us with her."

"You can't hurt her, I don't care if you kill James, just please," I begged fighting back tears.

"Hey, buddy, Izzy ain't been nothing but an angel to me, okay. She's a good girl and I wouldn't lay a hand on her. If they find her with James, I swear she'll be brought back in one piece. My beef ain't with her."

I nodded, praying silently that my Bella would be found and returned.

The cops took me back to the station where my rental car was parked. I passed them both my cards. "You call me if she shows up again," I said sternly. "You make sure everyone knows that if they find her to pick her up so I can take her home."

They agreed and I hoped it wasn't just to appease me. I decided to find a hotel to stay in. I planned to move here in hopes of getting to her faster next time she popped up.

I would do whatever it took to find my baby girl.

**A/N: Thanks for reading please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Unlikely Allies**

**EDWARD**

We drove around and passed a guy and a couple of girls twice before Alice had us stop. "Those girls were working with her, but it was a different guy, I'm sure of it. The other one was a dirty-looking blonde with a ponytail."

I pulled up my notepad. '_She was with those other girls and they all reported back to the same guy?_' I wrote.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it," Alice answered.

"The girls might know where she is," Jasper offered and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Since it's a different guy, he won't recognize me. I think I should go ask about her," Alice suggested.

Jasper strongly disagreed, but that didn't stop Alice from getting out of the car and walking across the street. He jumped out and chased after her. She walked up to one of the girls and the girl eyed Jasper smiling. I rolled down my window, desperate to hear what was going on.

The guy walked over to where they were and shooed the girl away. "Can I help you two?" he asked more curious than upset.

"We were looking for Izzy, I've bought her before."

"Oh, right, my brother said she was into couples. Look, I don't have her right now."

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Alice asked sweetly.

The guy smiled at her. "She's a cute little kink isn't she?" he said to Jasper. "I'm working on it, doll. Izzy's a sweetheart, and she's part of my group now and she was wrongfully taken, so yeah, we're working on getting her back. You got a number I could contact you at?" he asked.

I saw Jasper frown when Alice pulled out her business card. She wrote something down on the back of it. "Call me when she's in," Alice said with a wink and swish of her hips, causing the guy to laugh.

"Will do, feisty," he flicked the card and then tucked it into his shirt pocket.

They came back to the car and Alice huffed as she looked back at me. "She isn't here. They don't know where she is, but that guy's looking for her."

My leg was bouncing nervously for Bella. I didn't know where she was, but I just knew she was in trouble. Her pimp would be in a bad mood if he had lost his territory and his girls.

When we made it back to the apartment, it was time for me to get ready for work. I always worked the night shift so I didn't upset anyone. The less people I was around the better.

I met my father for dinner at the hospital and he told me about a couple of cases that had him baffled. Since I never went to medical school, I wasn't really any help. I only knew basic biology.

"You know, Edward, they're making great strides in the medical field concerning your eye surgery."

I just shook my head at him. "You know it would still cost too much, Dad. I just can't…"

He let out a sigh and hugged my shoulder and kissed the top of my head before he left. "I know, Son, but your mother and I love you, just keep that in mind."

"I love you guys, too, Dad." And I did, more than anything. They were always so happy to see me and never flinched from me when I looked at them. It was only them and Alice that acted that way. Well, that was until I met Bella. I frowned at my half-empty dinner plate. I hoped she was okay, wherever she was.

**CHARLIE**

I decided to settle in Chicago and drive around the surrounding areas with the picture I had of her from the police station. I would drive into the seediest places and see if I could find her. I was too close to let her go again. At least now I had an idea of where to look for her. I was not giving up. I would never give up.

**BELLA**

The new girl's name was Tanya. She was adjusting slowly to the new lifestyle she had been dragged into. James had her working to support us until I popped.

It turned out I was pregnant after all. I was terrified, but I didn't have anyone to talk to about it. James had me cleaning and cooking for us all. I would feed them before they would take off for the night. He always told me to make sure to eat all the leftovers. He wanted the baby to be fat because chubby babies were cute, according to him.

Tanya finally had a free moment and found me in my room one morning. She hadn't gone to bed yet. She sat down next to me, nervously looking over at me confused. I knew she had questions about who I was and why I was here, but I really didn't have any good answers.

"So, is he your husband or something?" she asked.

I shook my head no. "He's my pimp. He just decided to try something different," I said motioning down to my little bloated tummy.

She sighed. "So, he um, used to…"

"Yeah," I answered before she could elaborate.

"Do you love him?" she asked.

I shook my head no. "I used to wish he would love me, but I knew he didn't. I guess I just appreciate that he takes care of me. I have a roof over my head and food," I said with a shrug.

She nodded. "Do you think he loves me?" she actually asked hopeful.

I frowned. "I hope he does," was all I said. I didn't want to tell her that James didn't love anyone but himself. I was sure she would have been upset. If she believed he loved her, then maybe she would handle this life a little better.

I was finally starting to look pregnant. I didn't know how pregnant I was or really how long I had been stuck in the house, but I had a definite bump where a baby would grow. James would rub it for good luck and kiss my cheek. He called the baby his golden nugget. My pretty dress wasn't fitting anymore, so it was passed to Tanya and James brought me home some sweatpants and a sweatshirt. It was starting to get cold, so having something warm was nice. He also bought me some bedding for my bed. The house was still cold, but at least I had something to try and stay warm with.

Every time James would give me something, Tanya would glare. She was jealous. She didn't like my presence in their lives, but there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't like how he coddled me and not her. What she didn't realize was he was coddling the money growing in my tummy, not me. He had no real affection for me.

I hoped that he would sell the baby to a rich couple that would spoil it. That was what I kept telling myself. It was how I was okay with what we were doing. I didn't think I would have been able to handle it being hurt by someone awful. I didn't want the baby, but I did feel protective of it. I just hoped it had a better life than me.

It was early one morning after they had returned from working that she came into my room. I was not fully awake, but I was as soon as she snatched my pillow and held it over my face. In my attempt to get her off of me, I knocked over my cup and pill bottle.

The pressure was suddenly gone and I heard James tearing into Tanya. I sat up quickly, ready to stop him from killing her. I was sure he was on the verge of it. She fell back against the wall and then screamed. I ran to her side, getting in James' way. I knew he wouldn't jeopardize the baby.

That was when I saw the blood seeping from her side. I pulled her away from the wall and saw a jagged board covered in blood. I pushed her down on her stomach and pulled at the tear in her dress. "It doesn't seem too bad, but it needs stitches," I said putting pressure on it and looking up at James.

He shook his head. "I should let the bitch die for messing with my jackpot."

"Then you'd have to find another girl and train her. Just get her stitched up, James, she knows not to mess with me anymore."

He grabbed Tanya by the hair and pulled her whimpering face up to his. "You fucking touch that goldmine of mine again and I'll kill you. You're lucky Izzy vouched for you. You're dead to me bitch, now get in the car." He threw her down on the floor and walked out of the room.

"Can you put your arm around me?" I asked.

She looked at me confused.

"He isn't going to help you up and you need to get to the hospital. I can't lift you, but you can lean on me. I'm going to try and keep pressure on your side. It's bleeding pretty hard."

"Why…?" she gasped.

"Shush," I told her, she didn't need to do anything but try and not bleed to death.

We made it to the car and I helped her into the back seat. I was about to climb in when James stopped me. "You're staying here," he said pointedly.

I nodded and pulled Tanya's hand toward her back. "Try and keep pressure here," I whispered and hoped that she would return and not mysteriously disappear.

**EDWARD**

Carlisle called me in to an exam room to dispose of a blood-covered dress that they had removed off of a woman. I stepped into the room and looked at the pair by the exam table confused. Carlisle was holding up the dress and I recognized it as being the exact dress Alice had had in her wedding.

The girl was not Bella, though. The man was dressed in dirty jeans and her in an evening gown. It didn't make sense. I took the dress out of the room, trying to calm myself. I was sure I would be seeing clues to my Bella's whereabouts everywhere. I was still desperate to find her six months after her disappearance. She was never far from my mind.

I was shoving the dress into the toxic trash bin when I saw something scrawled on the tag.

_**Angela Webber**_

I did a double take and pulled it up closer to my face to be sure. There it was in bold black letters.

_**Made for Angela Webber**_

Alice had had the dresses all tailored and this one was Angela's, which meant it was Bella's. I ran back to the room to ask where they had gotten it, but the two of them were already gone. I snatched the file out of Carlisle's hand and frowned when I saw that the name and address they had given was obviously fake. Jane Doe didn't really live on Fauque Street.

"Edward, what are you doing? Are you alright?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"That was Bella's dress!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it was made for Alice's friend, Angela Webber. Bella wore it that night to the wedding since Angela couldn't make it."

Carlisle looked out the window and frowned. He knew I was looking for Bella. He knew it was an obsession of mine that had both him and Esme worried.

I couldn't believe she had been so close and had slipped through my fingers again. I made my way to the security booth and asked Mike to let me see the last hour in my dad's section. I wanted to memorize their faces. If I ever saw them again, they wouldn't get away without talking to me first.

**A/N: Thanks for reading please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**SM owns it dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 13 - Minutes to Death**

**CAIUS**

I got a call from Mikey letting me know James had popped up in his hood. He spotted him on some security camera when someone else pointed it out. I didn't know who it was, but I didn't like anyone else being interested in my kill. James was going down on my terms. I had people following that Swan dude who was looking for Izzy. I didn't know if she was really his daughter or if he was looking for a quick buck, but he wouldn't be getting it from my girl.

I sent Marco to drive Mikey's territory that night and he spotted James with a new girl, but not Izzy. No matter, he was a dead man, and the new girl would be mine.

I let James settle, getting comfortable. I wanted to see if he had other girls and where he might be hiding them. I got a hit from Santiago when I asked if he knew anything about the fucker. I considered selling James to him as a toy for some sick-ass foreign fuck. Santiago was into selling people, mostly kids, but he would make an exception for me if I asked. I just didn't know if I would have the patience to sell him. I really just wanted him dead.

James planned on selling a kid to Santiago in another three months. Turned out one of his hookers got knocked up and since it wasn't the one on the street, I wondered if it was Izzy. I knew my brother, Marco, and his wife, Janey, had a soft spot for the girl. I may have roughed up women, but I didn't hit them. Marco knew this and wanted me to take over Izzy's group because he had seen her beaten up and bruised more than once. James was a sick fucker that needed to be put in his place. Those girls made his fortune, not him, and he needed to respect that.

I took over as a favor to Marco, but his Izzy was nowhere to be found. James ran like the pussy he was and skipped town. Izzy never surfaced or showed back at the apartment they had rented. Janey was actually upset and crying and Marco promised he would find her. I guess Janey and Izzy were closer than I thought. My family was so fucked up.

It was a month after Mikey contacted me that he told me a Charles Swan had been hospitalized and the police were looking for James. Turned out James didn't like the Swan guy going around asking about Izzy. He tried to take him out but failed. It was time I stepped in and took James out myself. I wanted to get to him before the cops did.

The execution was quicker than I would have liked and the girl with James was brought in. She was royally pissed that we had taken James out. The slut actually seemed to have had a thing for the sleazebag. I sent her to stay with Jessica and Lauren after I asked her about Izzy. She swore she didn't know who I was talking about and that it was only her and James. I had a feeling she was lying, but I knew if it was Izzy who was pregnant, she would have to pop up sooner or later.

**BELLA**

James and Tanya didn't come home. I was starting to get worried. I didn't think James would leave me, but if he had decided to get rid of Tanya, it would take him a while to get rid of the body. I tried to not let it upset me, but it was no use.

After the accident, Tanya did nothing but scowl and glare at James and I, which earned her a few bad days in James' book. I think the only thing that kept her alive was the fact that she was bringing in money. They had fought again last night before they left for work and that was the last I had seen of them.

I cleaned and waited. I cooked breakfast, anticipating their return the next day, but again no one showed up. I wondered if they were taken in, but James would have had money to get them out of jail if that had happened. I really didn't know what the hell was going on.

By the end of the week, I was running low on food. I decided to wait it out until it was gone. I was pregnant so I couldn't go without food, James had to understand that. I hoped my being pregnant would be enough to keep him from beating me.

I stretched the food to last a second week. Two weeks they had been gone and no word or anything had been sent to me. I paced nervously. I had to leave, but I didn't know where to go. My stomach growled. I was hungry and I had eaten the last of the crackers an hour ago. I had no money to even buy food.

What I wouldn't give for a big fat cannoli. My head shot up with that thought. If anyone would be willing to feed me, it would be Janey. I just had to find a way to get there. I stepped outside and looked up and down the deserted road. I knew the way back to town and started walking. When someone would drive by, I would put my thumb up.

The second car picked me up. It was a guy dressed in a security uniform. He smiled widely at me. "Hey, little momma, where are you headed?" he asked.

"Presto Italia," I said nervously. I didn't know this man and I didn't want him asking me any questions.

"Really, are you having a craving or something?" he asked.

I just nodded yes.

"My name's Mike, what's yours?"

"Bella," I answered nervously. I wanted to be Bella, not Izzy. If James really had abandoned me then I might have a chance at it.

"Alright, Bella, it's nice to meet you. I just happened to be going to that restaurant myself. Do you mind if I buy you dinner?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," I said annoyed. Was this guy really that desperate?

He shrugged and we rode the rest of the way in silence. As soon as he pulled up to the parking lot, I jumped out and ran to the back door, rapping on it hard. Janey swung it open, "Who the hell…" she started, but as soon as she saw me, she wrapped her arms around me. "Oh, my god, Izzy, we've been looking all over for you!" she said cupping my face and kissing my forehead.

My stomach growled as soon as the food reached my sense of smell and she smiled widely. "Come, my vixen, come let me fed you. We had our anniversary a few months ago, we missed you," she said with a wink and I smacked her butt, making her jump and laugh.

"There's always next year," I smiled. She hugged me again.

She started shouting in Italian at the staff and pulled me over to a quiet table in the kitchen. Moments later, several dishes were brought over and set before me.

"Eat! I can see you have a baby to feed. When are you due?" she asked.

I shrugged blushing. "I don't really know."

"Have you seen a doctor?" she asked.

I shook my head no. "James wouldn't let me leave. When I was sure he was finally gone, I came here."

She squeezed my hand. "Good girl, I'll call Marco, we'll have you stay in our guest room. I'm going to call Caius and let him know I found you."

"Caius?" I asked.

"He was looking for you. I'll let him know he can call off the search," she stated and leaned over kissing the top of my head and walked out to the front of the restaurant.

I had spent an hour just eating when a man I recognized came in. He was the guy that had helped me get more work. "Caius, come sit, I'll bring you some food," Janey said kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, Janey," was his reply as he pulled out the chair next to mine. "You're a popular girl, Izzy; you got people everywhere looking for you."

I shook my head. "You must have me mixed up with someone else."

He laughed, but then he reached a hand out to my belly and felt the baby move. "Do you know what you're having?" I shook my head no. "You selling it?"

I shrugged. "That was the plan, but I don't know anymore."

"I can hook you up," he said smiling, "if that's what you want."

I rubbed my belly, "Can you make sure it goes to a nice family, you know, not somewhere scary?"

"I can be sure of it. You just let me handle that and work with Janey until we get everything settled. We can't have you on the streets like this." He gave my baby another rub and laughed when it kicked. "That's some freaky shit. I half expect it to jump out and attack me."

Janey brought over some more food. "Have you told her she's staying with me?" she asked Caius.

"Yeah, she knows, right, Izzy? You can stay with Janey and Marco. They'll take care of you. I'll call my guy and set up the deal. As for this thing, you should probably have it checked out," he motioned to my baby bump then looked to Janey, "Am I right, that shit's supposed to be looked after?"

Janey nodded in agreement, so they set me up to see someone for a prenatal checkup, but I had to do it on the sly, as this guy operated under the radar as Caius called it.

It was three days later I was sitting in a vet's office holding a cat in a carrier. Go figure. When I walked into the back room, I set the carrier down and Garrett introduced himself to me, apologizing for the need to be covert about seeing him. He pulled out an ultrasound machine and told me he really didn't know what he was looking for, but he figured if it looked like a kid that it was good to go then.

Once he was done, he took out a tape measure and measured my belly. "I read on the internet that you can estimate how far along a woman is with this. According to this, you're at thirty-five weeks, so that gives you five more to go. If you go into labor at thirty-seven weeks, they don't stop it. So, you know, just take it easy for the next to two weeks," he said and helped me sit up, "Otherwise, it looks like a normal healthy kid. I'll let Caius know." I guess on the mob healthcare plan, a veterinarian was as good a prenatal visit as I could hope for. I just hoped the guy was right.

When I finally made it back to the restaurant, I told Janey what Garrett had said. I must have looked as panicked as I felt because she pulled me into a hug. "Are you alright, honey?" she asked.

"I'm scared. I hear having a baby really hurts. What if I mess it up? What if I don't make it?"

"Izzy, honey, Caius has a place ready for you in a real hospital with real pain medicine. You're going to do just fine, okay, honey?"

"Will you be there? I mean could you help me, maybe hold my hand? I don't want to do this alone," I begged.

She squeezed me and kissed my forehead. "I planned on it, baby girl. You just try and keep me away."

I relaxed a little. At least I wouldn't be alone in this and now I knew for sure I was giving birth in a hospital and not an old broken down shack. I didn't know Caius very well, but Janey seemed to love and trust him so I would trust him to take care of me. I knew Janey wouldn't let anything bad happen to me. I knew I was safe with her.

**A/N: Thanks for reading please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it**

**Chapter 14 - Higher Power**

**EDWARD**

My father gave me a list of new coma patients. He did this every month. Usually, they would wake up, get better, and move on to a different ward, which was all well and good, but there were some that would linger. Charles Swan was still here, same as last month. I kind of liked reading to him every night. It was not because he could hear me, but because I was sure he couldn't.

You see, I was working on my stutter. I was usually fine around Esme, Carlisle, and Alice, unless I was upset. If anyone else was around or we were in public, I still couldn't really speak without a stutter, if at all. Esme had heard about some sort of rhyming therapy and so she had given me a small collection of children's books and also some poetry. I needed to read them out loud in front of a stranger and that was where the coma patients came in. Carlisle said it was beneficial for the both of us. It was stimulating for the patients and practice for me. They also didn't get annoyed when I would get stuck on words or when it took a few minutes to get a short phrase out. Conscious people tended to find stutterers very annoying and would usually just stomp away and ask someone else for help, hence me working the night shift. I had very few run-ins with other people. I liked it that way, nice and quiet. My work was rewarding and when I had free time, I would read to coma patients.

Mr. Swan here had a Washington state address on his driver's license and didn't seem to be living with anyone. He had no next of kin listed at his local small town doctor's office, and from what they said, he didn't have any family anywhere. There was no one coming to see how he was doing, no one to care if he woke up. I was his only visitor besides the nurses and doctors. I took a little pleasure in reading to him since it felt more like a good deed to spend time with him, and I hoped that maybe on some level, he would know he wasn't really all alone.

Rumor had it the guy wanted for questioning about Mr. Swan's attack was found dead and dismembered. It was pretty gruesome stuff. They brought the body into the morgue using two vehicles because his body had been spread across town.

The cops said it was like putting a head on a pike in medieval times. The mob was marking their territory. It was freaking insane. They never did find the head. I guess they identified him by his fingerprints.

I would still drive through the seedier parts of the neighborhood, looking to see if I could find Bella on my way to work. I never did find her. I used to have Alice's help, but two months ago Jasper put the kibosh on that. They had just found out that Alice was pregnant with their first baby. I had to agree with Jasper. I didn't want Alice in those neighborhoods anymore, either, so I had been left to hunt for Bella alone.

Other than the dress, I had no other clues that she was still in the area. Even that girl and that man that came to the hospital disappeared before I could get Jasper to come with me to talk to them. I hated myself for not being able to talk normally. I had spotted them on the street, but I wasn't able to get the words out that I wanted. The guy ended up shoving me away and told me to move along if I wasn't buying his goods.

After they disappeared, I really threw myself into working on my speech. I had to get it under control. I would never find Bella if I couldn't ask about her.

I read my books to Mr. Swan and then pulled out my picture of Bella. It was from the wedding and Alice had it cropped and blown up for me so you could see Bella's face better. I held up the picture in front of Mr. Swan even though I knew he couldn't see it and began practicing my questions.

"Ha haa haaave you se se se…" I gritted my teeth in frustration and tried and calm myself. That was the other key to not messing up. I took another deep breath and started again. "Ha have," I smiled because that word came out faster than before, "You see see…" I took another deep breath, "Seen th th th…" I shook my head and changed it up to something simpler, "Her," I said and smiled. I spent the rest of the night practicing the phrase before it was time for me to go home.

It was nearly noon. I had spent way too long practicing. I was usually home and in bed by eight o clock in the morning. I quickly tucked my books into my bag because I didn't want people to see that I read kiddy books. I peeked out the door and caught one of the male nurses making fun of me. I quickly closed the door so I didn't have to listen to him laugh at the stutter he was mimicking. I guess he saw me practicing my first phrase. I closed my eyes and sat back down, quickly praying they would go to lunch soon so I could slip out unnoticed. My small victory suddenly felt like defeat.

**CAIUS**

I didn't trust that Tanya chick. Most people didn't think hookers were trustworthy, but when it came to their pimp, they should never lie and I knew for a fact that Tanya had lied straight to my face about Izzy.

Izzy filled me in on all the crazy shit that went down at the shack they had lived in and I trusted Tanya even less, and the fact that she had gone after a pregnant girl unprovoked because she was jealous and in love with her pimp had me on alert. The bitch was obviously a freaking psycho. I kept her turning tricks, but I had her working much shorter hours in lesser-known neighborhoods. I had her only on maintenance pay because I didn't want her buying shit to hurt anyone. She was not left alone and my guy, Rico, who was working as her pimp now, knew not to take his eyes off her even when she was with a customer.

Izzy wanting to sell her baby complicated things. If she had wanted to keep it, she could have just gone on state insurance and had it fine at the local hospital, but since she wanted to sell it, I had to set up some under the table shit. I talked to Santiago and he gave me the name of a guy who could do it quietly in a wing of the hospital still under construction. The cost was thirty thousand dollars up front for the delivery. As soon as Santiago could see the baby and verify that it was in good health, he would make a call for his 'courier' to pick up the package. Once the courier had the package, the money would be deposited in a designated account and the package would be delivered after it was verified.

Turned out the courier was some third party I didn't know shit about and it had me on edge. I was not happy about it, but Santiago swore the service was trustworthy. The problem was Santiago wasn't a friend of mine, he was a friend of a friend, and the fact that he was a practicing pediatrician that sold kids freaked me the fuck out. I thanked Jesus I didn't have any kids, and if I did, there was no way in hell I would take them to that sick bastard.

There wasn't a pregnant woman's doctor in on this scam, so Santiago had me send Izzy to some fucking vet's office with a stray cat. The vet I guess checked out the baby and it turned out Izzy was about ready to pop already so I had to put the rush on the thirty thousand dollars. I was not happy about it, but the sale of the baby would bring in one hundred thousand dollars, so I guessed little white babies were prime merchandise. I planned on giving Izzy ten thousand dollars and the choice to stay on at the restaurant once this was over. She didn't know about that yet, but Janey did. She was the one that insisted I give the girl the option. There was no telling if she would take it. There was some good money to be made turning tricks, especially if you were as talented as Izzy. I really hoped she went back to turning tricks because there was some sick money to be made off of her.

**BELLA**

I was scared. This whole giving birth thing was terrifying even if it was supposed to be natural. Janey was babying me. She had me working the register while sitting down on a stool so I didn't overdo it.

She took me shopping and helped me get clothes to wear to work at the restaurant. I couldn't help but wonder how messed up my body was going to be after this baby. I didn't think I would ever get paid as well for tricks again. No one wanted a saggy whore.

I flinched at that thought, wishing I wasn't a whore, but I knew I would never be anything else.

Janey looked after me like I was her favorite sister. Turned out she had a sister, but they hated each other. Ironically, her sister had proposition Marco not long after they were married. When she told me this, I raised an eyebrow, confused at her because of our history.

She laughed and kissed my cheek. "I'm bi, baby, and you're hot. You do it for me just as much as you do it for Marco."

I laughed and hugged her. When she turned to walk away, I swatted her behind and licked my lips.

"Oh, my little vixen, just you wait!" she laughed.

I quietly wondered if Marco was ever jealous of the attention Janey gave me. He walked into the restaurant and kissed his wife passionately. I wished I had that with someone. He kissed my forehead like a kind older brother, a kind incestuous older brother because he commented on my big tits and then pinched his wife's. You could tell he loved her best and that was the way it should be. It shouldn't have made me feel lonely, but it did.

I thought of my beautiful green-eyed boy often now that James was out of the picture. I knew I was not good enough for him, but I couldn't help but want him and miss him. No one had ever been as sweet and kind to me as Edward had. Janey came close, but there was something deep about Edward's actions that just made my chest ache in pain for him. I needed him, but I didn't deserve him. I was pregnant with a child that would be sold and I didn't even know who the father of it was.

I thought back to my time with him and silently prayed the child was not his. I could never give up a child that was his. I hoped that it didn't come to that. James had said I'd been off birth control for a month. I couldn't even count the amount of people I had been with. Condoms were not a guarantee. I begged God to help me through this. It was amazing how He was so easy to push aside when I was working, but now that I was sitting here growing a child, I suddenly felt the need to know God.

I think Janey sensed this and took me to her church. She was catholic. A guy dressed in black made the sign of the cross and blessed me and my baby. I hoped it stuck. I wanted my baby to have a blessed life. I ended up spending the rest of my free time in Janey's church praying to God for help. I vaguely remembered a bible story about a woman God had saved who didn't deserve it, just like me. So, like He did for that woman who was also a lowly whore, I hoped He would come through for me, too.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it**

**Chapter 15 – Into the Fold**

**BELLA**

The priest noticed my frequent visits. Since Janey introduced me to her church four days ago, I had been here every day multiple times. Today, though, instead of leaving me alone to pray, he came and sat next to me.

"I can't help but feel you're in distress. Would you like me to offer a prayer up to Saint Gerard for you?" he asked.

I wasn't sure who Saint Gerard was, but it wouldn't hurt to have more people on my side. I nodded yes and listened as he prayed.

"O, Great Saint Gerard, beloved servant of Jesus Christ, perfect imitator of your meek and humble Savior, and devoted Child of the Mother of God: enkindle within my heart one spark of that heavenly fire of charity which glowed in your heart and made you an angel of love. O glorious Saint Gerard, because when falsely accused of crime, you did bear, like your Divine master, without murmur or complaint, the calumnies of wicked men, you have been raised up by God as the Patron and Protector of expectant mothers. Preserve her from danger and from the excessive pains accompanying childbirth, and shield the child which she now carries, that it may see the light of day and receive the lustral waters of baptism through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Amen," I whispered, "Will that help my baby have a good life? I need it to have a good life."

"Only you can decide that, but the church can help guide your child down a path of peace."

I started to cry and the priest looked a little confused and uncomfortable. I figured I'd better explain. "I'm giving my child up."

He smiled softly at me. "It's a difficult and admirable thing you're doing. Your child will be seen as a blessing to another family and will be loved and cared for. You're giving the gift of life to another."

I nodded sniffling. "Is it okay if I keep praying for the baby, I mean even after it's born? I know I'm not Catholic, but do you mind if I still come here?" I asked worried that suddenly all the prayers and blessing I had given and received would mean nothing.

"You're always welcome in God's house and he does hear you, as do all the saints watching over us," he said smiling softly as if he knew what I was thinking. "Would you like to attend a class that teaches more about the church and the saints?"

I looked up at him, surprised he would welcome me. I nodded smiling softly because if there was a saint of happy children, I needed to find them.

"Wonderful, follow me, I was just on my way to teach it when I saw you."

"Thank you for stopping," I mumbled and he smiled.

We walked into a room with a bunch of people of all ages in street clothes. One stood up smiling. "Reverend Father Michaels, I set up the classroom when I saw you were running late."

"Thank you, Eric. We have a new student," he said turning to me, "Why don't you tell us your name?"

I blushed being put on the spot. "I'm Bella Higginbotham."

A young kid in the back giggled at the last name and I smiled.

"I'm Father Michaels and this is Eric, Ben, Tamera, Temperance, and Patience." The last two he introduced looked to be twin girls. They all greeted me and Eric got up and pulled my chair out for me.

It was nice to feel so welcome when I was sure I would be shunned. Father Michaels was an excellent teacher. I could understand why Eric would be such a butt kisser. It was hard not to want to butt kiss myself. Father Michaels announced that class would be the same time tomorrow and I asked if I could come again.

"Of course, child, you're always welcome. Do you have an interest in being baptized some day?"

I looked up at him stunned. "Me? Can you do that? I mean wouldn't you get in trouble?"

He laughed and smiled, "God welcomes all into his fold."

"Really, so I could, you know, really become Catholic?"

"Bella, I can see in your heart that you believe in God and that you're pleading with him daily for your child. You have a sweet spirit even though you're troubled. I think God would be very pleased to welcome you into his fold."

I felt the tightness in my chest release and I couldn't hold back my sob of relief, "Really?"

"Really, so will I see you for classes the rest of this week?" he asked.

I nodded yes vigorously causing him to chuckle.

When I got home, I told Janey about what happened and she hugged me tightly kissing my head. "I knew you were looking for something. I'm glad you found it. Father Michaels has always been a sweetheart. I'm glad he talked you into his class."

"So is it okay if I go? He said it's all week."

"Of course, honey," she said patting my cheek, "I'm thrilled for you and now I have a new buddy to sit next to in church."

"But you have Marco."

She laughed. "A buddy that stays awake." She squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek again. "Now get some rest, baby, I'll get the light for you."

She tucked me in and turned off the light. When I lay alone in the darkness, I couldn't help but think of Edward and wondered what he was doing. I wondered what he would think of me going to church. My heart squeezed, I wanted to be good enough for him. I prayed silently that someday I might be.

**EDWARD**

I was better at watching the clock now. I didn't stay after 7:00 AM and I was gone before the new shift of doctors and nurses were dressed and out on the floor. I always dressed at home. I didn't ever go into dressing rooms. Anywhere with lockers was just out of the question. I didn't even clean up in there, either. No, I would admit I had my issues, but I was trying to get better, especially now that I knew I needed to get better if I ever planned on helping Bella.

I did a quick workout at home after work. I had a home gym that slid under the bed. I kept up my strength because some of the beds, equipment, and patients I moved were on the heavy side. I didn't want them to feel uncomfortable so I worked out to avoid grunting under strain. Once done, I neatly put it away back under my bed and took my shower.

I straightened up my already clean house, but really, I had nothing better to do, there was no one to talk to, so I cleaned a little and then headed to bed. I lay silently, mapping out in my head where I would look for Bella next. I tried not to lose hope that she was still alive.

I woke up to my phone ringing. I answered it to find a very chipper Alice, but that was common for her at 2:00 PM.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but it's been decided finally!" she said excitedly.

"What has?" I asked.

"The baby's godparents! I swear, Edward, I wonder if you ever hear anything that comes out of my mouth some days."

"Can you have godparents? I mean Jasper isn't Catholic. Isn't he Baptist or something?" I asked.

"I talked to Father O'Malley and he said I could have the baby christened since I was active."

"Active? When was the last time you went to church?"

"Oh, shut up. I started going when I found out I was pregnant and I've been dragging Jasper with me."

I couldn't help but chuckle, I was sure drag was the right word for it.

"Anyway, Father O'Malley said he would do it, but I need two active Catholics to step in as godparents. That's where you come in."

"ME? What does this have to do with me?"

"Edward, please! I want you to be one of the baby's godparents; you still go on Christmas and Easter, right? When was the last time you went to confession?"

"Alice, I can't, I can't go to church. Don't you remember what happened last time? I go on holidays, but I can't go anymore."

I heard her sigh, I knew she remembered. "Father Lackey is gone, Edward, he died of old age last year. They have a new priest now, Father Michaels, and he's really nice."

"I don't know."

"I promise you'll like him, will you just meet with him? I'll go with you and if he makes you feel uncomfortable then I'll see about getting someone else to stand up for my baby, but please," she begged.

I wanted to be there for her baby. I wanted to be its godparent. I knew it was a wonderful thing to be asked. "Okay, you'll go with me?" I asked.

"Yes, and you'll love him, Edward, I just know it," she squealed excited. I just hoped she was right.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**SM owns it, dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 16 – Godparents**

**EDWARD**

It turned out Father Michaels was very nice. I suspect Alice had prepped him about my eye because he looked in my good one, acting as if there was nothing wrong with the other. He shook my hand smiling and welcomed me into his office. We talked a little about the roll I would play in my nephew's life as a godparent and he encouraged me to attend with Alice.

I explained my fear of upsetting other parishioners. "There were a lot of elderly people there when Father Lackey proclaimed my eye was possessed by a demon, I don't want to upset them." I still remembered when he picked me out of the congregation and shouted for the demon to be cast out of my eye. Esme had started crying and Alice was stunned, sitting there with her mouth open like a fish. Carlisle grabbed my arm and quickly ushered me out where I promptly burst into tears, apologizing for being a freak. Carlisle stopped me, hugging me and telling me I wasn't. That was the last time he went to church.

Father Michaels had frowned. "You just let me handle the elderly fools. I won't let anyone bother you, Edward. Your family has been greatly missed at church. We're thrilled that Alice is helping you all come back. Now, if it really is too uncomfortable, you can always come to evening services. That's usually when the younger crowd is in. Maybe you'll meet a nice girl," he teased.

I snorted at the absurdity of it, but Alice clapped her hands. "Jasper and I will join you, Edward, that way you won't sit alone."

I wasn't thrilled about coming back to church. I didn't like being out around people, but Alice was so happy to have me come to church with her, and father Michaels really was nice. I knew I could do it for them, them and my godchild.

I was kind of excited to become a godfather. It really was a big deal. I knew I would probably never have kids of myself, but at least in a sense I would have Alice's child I could spoil as if it were my own. I knew I would, too. I couldn't help but be excited for her.

**BELLA**

Something was wrong, I was sure of it. I had just walked back from my class at the church to the restaurant. My back that had been hurting this morning was screaming in pain now. I had made it into the front door of the restaurant and gripped the hostess podium, trying to keep from falling over.

Janey was at my side instantly and was yelling at someone to call Marco and Caius. I was scared.

"Bella, honey, are you in labor?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just hurt," I cried holding on to her wishing it would stop.

Jane wrapped her arm around me. "Is the pain easing up a little?"

I nodded yes and she helped me stand up. "Marco's on his way to get us, just hang on." She turned and yelled again for someone to run up into our apartment and get my bag from my closet.

"I'm scared," I cried.

She gently brushed my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. "I know, honey, but I'm here and I'm going to help you through this. We're going to get through this together," she said just as another pain hit. This one was strong enough to cause me to scream out. There was a sudden gush of something running down my legs. I was sure I had peed myself.

"Shit! Your water broke!" Janey said sounding panicked. It just freaked me out even more. I was crying now terrified. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to have the baby.

Marco's cab came squealing to a halt in front of us. He was out and lifting me into the back seat straight away.

"Where the hell have you been? You better step on it or we're going to be catching this baby ourselves!" Janey shouted and I was afraid she was right.

I didn't hear if Marco responded. My body was wracked with another wave of pain and Janey just held me, rubbing my side and back where she could reach, whispering that she had me and would make sure I got through this okay. I could hear the waver in her voice. I knew she was scared, too. She hadn't ever had a baby, either, so this was all new to her as well.

We pulled up to the back of the hospital after driving through some chain link fence blocking off the construction zone. There was a man with a wheelchair waiting at the door and Marco swiftly put me in the chair.

"Her water broke," Janey told the man as she hurried down the hall after us. "She's in a lot of pain, too," she said just as I cried out again. I couldn't believe something like this could be considered natural. I was sure it had to be a mistake. Something was wrong, I was sure of it. Having a baby shouldn't hurt this much.

"Her contractions are three minutes apart." Janey announced and it was then that I realized she was holding a little watch in her hand. Marco and the man picked me up and gently put me on the bed. The man was snapping on gloves and putting on a gown. I was holding on to Janey for dear life. Another man came running down the hall with Caius as the first man pulled off my pants and underwear and got right to work without even warning me. He put his hand right up in there like it was nothing.

"It's time for you to push," he said looking up at me and told Janey to get up behind me to help.

"Holy shit!" Caius shouted, "You weren't kidding."

I screamed as the next contraction hit. I was sure I was breaking Janey's hand, but I couldn't let go, I needed her there with me.

"Push!" the stranger between my thighs commanded. Janey shoved me forward and I pushed. "You got it, honey, I have a head, one more time when the next contraction hits and it'll be out."

I fell back gasping.

"You're doing great, Izzy," Janey said wiping my forehead. "I can't believe you're almost done."

I hung onto her words, 'almost done,' as the next contraction hit.

"Push!" he shouted again and I did with the help of Janey and a moment later, the room was filled with crying. "It's a boy."

The man that had come in with Caius walked over and took the baby. It was over, but I couldn't stop crying.

"You're not done yet, Izzy. We need to deliver the placenta."

I tried to focus on the man in front of me and not look at the little squirming bundle in the man's arms, but I couldn't help it. Caius walked over to him and they seemed to get into a heated discussion about something.

"Focus, Izzy, we need to get this out," the man in front of me said. I nodded and turned back to him.

Janey squeezed my hand. "You're doing great, baby. You're almost done and then I'll take you home to get some rest."

I nodded in agreement. This was part of the plan, the baby would be okay and I would be okay, too. We could get through this and it would have a happy life.

"No!" I heard Marco yell from across the room, "That was not the deal and you know it!"

"I'm going to be out thirty thousand dollars if I don't make the sale," Caius complained.

I looked up at Janey worried. "Please." She knew what I was asking and hurried over to where the men were arguing.

"She can work it off, this wasn't what she wanted," I heard between pushes.

"Almost done, Izzy, stay with me here. You can worry about that mess in a minute," the man between my legs said. He could tell I was distracted.

When I was finally done, I fell back against the bed. The man patted my knee and stood up. "All done, you did great."

I nodded in thanks, but I was too tired to speak. It was over, it was finally over.

The words of the fight filter over to me.

"Well, what can you give me for him?" Caius asked.

"I can't sell him to a couple, if they'd wanted a messed up kid they would've just adopted regularly the legal way. The best I could do is selling him for parts."

My eyes snapped open in panic. Janey's voice was the loudest, "Absolutely not!"

"Marco, get your wife under control. I'm trying to do business here," Caius complained.

"Man, that is messed up, you can't be selling a kid for parts," Marco said in disgust.

"Hey, there are a lot of kids out there that could use the organs. You know how hard it is to find good healthy baby organs?" the man with Caius complained. "He wouldn't be going to waste."

"If he's healthy then why can't he go to a couple?" Janey asked.

"His eye," the man snapped as if it wasn't obvious, and then it all sank in. I had to know for sure. I had to see for myself. I couldn't let this happen to him!

"Let me see," I said softly. I needed to find my voice. "Let me see him," I said again and cleared my throat. They still didn't hear me. "Let me see my son!" I finally was able to get out.

They all stopped and looked over at me, shocked that I had spoken. Janey took the baby and brought him to me, ignoring the glares of the men. "He's a healthy little boy," she said setting him in my arms. I didn't miss the worried look in her eyes. Did she think I wouldn't love my own son?

I looked down at his little red peach fuzz hair and his little blue eyes and I knew I couldn't give him up. "I have to keep him."

I heard a gasp of relief from Janey.

His little eye looked up at me and the other was off looking in another direction, just like his father's. I leaned down and kissed his little head. I was keeping him.

"That's out of the question!" Caius shouted. "I dropped thirty grand for that little shit and he's paying it back."

"Enough!" Janey shouted, "I'll pay it!"

I looked over at her shocked and saw Marco standing behind his wife. He gave a stern nod at his brother in agreement with Janey. "We're not letting him be sold."

"Well, if my services aren't needed," the other man said and threw his hands up, "I'm out of here. Let me know if you change your mind. We can still use him for parts," he said to Caius and walked out.

The guy that delivered the baby walked over and looked down at my son and smiled. "Well, good luck. It seems like you've got some good friends on your side. I think you're both going to be fine. You both need to go around to the ER so his birth can be recorded. Just say you had him at home."

"Thank you," I said fighting back tears.

Janey helped me into the wheelchair with my son and I tried to ignore the fighting between Marco and Caius. He was pissed and I was scared. I wanted to be a mother now, and I didn't want anything to happen to my son. Janey kissed the top of my head and whispered that everything was going to be alright.

Once we got checked into the ER, they checked us over and it was time for me to name my little boy. "Edward Marco Higginbotham," I said smiling. Marco's chest puffed up in pride and Janey squeezed my hand. I knew what I had to do. "Would you guys consider being his godparents?" I asked and tears came to Janey's eyes.

"No consideration needed, honey, it's done. We'd love to be his godparents," she said and Marco wrapped his arm around his wife and then leaned over kissing my head and then the baby's.

"Welcome to the family, little man," he said laughing.

**A/N: Thank for reading please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 17 - The Near Miss**

**EDWARD**

Apparently, being the godfather to my nephew entailed hours of shopping in numerous baby boutiques. If it was blue or green, or fire engine red, Alice bought it. Her son would be dressed in bright vivid clothes that screamed boy. They were covered in animals, cars, balls, and any number of male-oriented themes the designers could come up with. The only bow this kid would have was the white bow tie on his christening outfit. I had bought it for him. It was my first baby purchase and Alice burst into tears thanking me. I was just relieved they were happy tears. You never knew with a pregnant Alice.

Jasper seemed to relax a lot more around me and liked to talk my ear off, even if I didn't say much. I got to where I could talk without stuttering too much around him and when I did stutter, he didn't seem to mind or get frustrated. He mostly talked about how freaked out he was about becoming a dad, but how excited he was at the same time. He was glad I was there for Alice because some days he was just completely in over his head with her and had no idea what to do when she would cry.

I had to admit I got several phone calls of her crying about silly stuff, like when they ran out of peanut butter or the water faucet dripped in the bathroom, and also the first time she couldn't see her feet she really freaked out. I did my best to calm her fears. I brought her peanut butter and put a new washer in the faucet so it wouldn't leak, but some things I couldn't fix. She wouldn't be seeing her feet for a long time, but I did my best to convince her that it was a good thing.

I didn't have much time to look for Bella anymore. I had to admit I was losing hope of ever finding her. I practiced saying my phrases and could ask, "Have you seen her?" and, "Can you tell me where to find her?" I also added, 'Please take my number and call me if you see her." The problem was no one knew her and no one had any idea who Bella was or where to find her. I kept my phone on me, but no one ever called; no one except my family.

So it was understandable that I was surprised when my phone rang when I was at a family dinner. I jumped up and ran out the back door, hoping it might be someone that had heard something.

"Hello, Edward, this is Father Michaels."

My heart broke, my hopes shattered.

"Hi." I kept it short so I wouldn't stutter. I was sure he understood why.

"I was calling because I was hoping to meet and discuss something with you."

"'Kay," I said softly holding back my disappointment.

"Is 8:00 AM too early or late for you? I know you work the night shift. I wanted to talk to you before my class."

"That's f-f-f…" I stopped took a deep breath, "'Kay," I answered shortly so I wouldn't stutter again.

"Wonderful! Thank you, Edward, I really appreciate it. Alice tells me often how much you help her out. I want you to never doubt your importance in their life, Son."

I wanted to respond, but I didn't know what to say. I was just silent for a moment and heard him sigh.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I hope you have a pleasant day."

"You, too," I was able to spit out and hung up with a sigh myself. The only reason I kept this phone was for my family, but now Father Michaels had my number. I guess I would have to get used to talking to him as well. I needed to get comfortable with talking in general. What if someone had called and had information on Bella? I sat down outside on the porch rubbing my head, trying to get a hold of myself. I had to be able to speak if I was ever going to find her.

**BELLA**

I had only been home a couple of days when Father Michaels came to visit. Janey had told him what had happened, saying that the family didn't want the baby when they saw he had a lazy eye. He came in and sat down on a chair in my room as I held my baby in my arms.

"Well, Bella, you look like you're doing well. I'm sorry things didn't work out with that family, but sometimes God has other plans for us."

I kissed Markey's little head. "I'm glad they didn't want him now. I can't imagine giving him up anymore."

Father Michaels smiled widely. "Jane told me that you asked them to be the godparents."

"Yes, I don't know what I'd do without them. I hope you're not mad. I know I'm not all the way catholic yet."

He laughed and shook his head. "No, of course not, and Jane and Marco will be excellent godparents. I'm actually here for a couple of reasons. One is to talk to you about you being baptized."

"Really?" I asked excited. I couldn't believe he would even consider baptizing me.

"Yes, really, I know you need to take it easy for a while, though, so I was wondering if you would mind me continuing our lessons here, just the two of us."

"That would be great!" I said a little too enthusiastically, startling the baby. I cuddled him closer to me.

"Good, good, I'm glad that's settled. We'll see about getting him christened soon as well, maybe the same day you're baptized? It isn't traditional, but I think I can swing it."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get in trouble for us," I worried. I didn't want him to get kicked out and then me to be kicked out, too.

He patted my foot. "Don't you worry, child. Father O'Malley and I have discussed it already. We've also discussed your little boy there. Did you know he isn't the only one with an eye condition in our congregation?"

I shook my head no.

"Well, we have another parishioner that has the same problem and I thought that maybe you might like to talk with him about his vision and how he sees things."

I nodded my head yes. "That's probably a good idea. I want the best for little Markey."

He smiled at me. "I know you do. I'll talk to him and see if I can't get him to meet with you. He's very shy. He's had a very difficult time in the past at church and is just coming back, so it may take some convincing."

"I don't want to make him mad." Last thing I needed was a grumpy old guy yelling at me to tell Father Michaels to back off.

"Don't worry about it, Bella, you'll see, I have a feeling that you both were brought to my church for a reason." He gave my foot a squeeze and walked over to the door. "You take care of yourself and your boy now," he smiled and nodded goodbye.

"Thank you!" I called after him.

**EDWARD**

When I made it to the church, it was pretty quiet. I usually didn't come this early in the morning, but I thought about making it a habit because no one was here.

"Edward, so glad you could make it," Father Michaels said smiling widely. He shook my hand and put his arm around me. "Come to my office. I have a bit of a favor to ask."

I was sure he felt me stiffen in worry. I wasn't good around other people. I hoped it didn't have to do with being around strangers. He led me to a chair and went to his desk.

"I called you in because we have a new little baby boy in our congregation. He's just a couple of weeks old right now, but I was hoping that you would consider talking to the family about your eye condition."

I looked at him stunned, my mouth gaping and no words coming out. I shook my head no. I didn't talk to people, especially strangers.

"Edward, please, just give it some consideration. You see, the little boy was born with the same eye condition as you. He was originally going to be put up for adoption, but the family who was going to take him didn't want him. The young mother has decided to keep him now and you can tell she just absolutely adores her son. You know she had to love him if she was going to give him up for a better life."

I just furrowed my brow, looking at the ground. I swallowed hard, wishing I had words.

"I thought you could maybe help her understand her son's condition a little better. Maybe let her know what things have helped you. You don't have to answer right now, just consider it for a couple of weeks and get back to me. I think you would be good for their family, just like you are for your own."

I wanted to just outright say no. I didn't need people poking at me and asking me questions about my eye.

"Please, Edward," Father Michaels begged. He must have sensed my resistance. "How about we set up a meeting in four weeks and you tell me your answer then. The baby is still very young, so we have time," he said with a smile and I had a feeling he wouldn't be letting this go.

**BELLA**

I had heard Caius in the living room several times this week yelling at Marco and Janey. I was scared he was going to try and take my baby. They paid the thirty thousand dollars by getting a second mortgage on the restaurant and apartment, but now Caius wanted more money. He had counted on making more off of the sale of my son and he wanted another fifty thousand dollars. The only thing holding him back from taking my son was Marco. He had called their mother and told them about me and Markey, their new godson. Once Caius found out that their mother knew about the baby, shit hit the roof. He was pissed because now he couldn't take the kid without his mother being upset.

I heard something crash and break and gently put down my baby and ran to find two big guys holding Marco while Caius hit him, and another guy was holding Janey back.

"Stop!" I shouted and everyone looked at me. "I'll work it off. You know I'm good for it, Caius. I can make that money in a couple of months."

"Two months, with interest? That's eighty thousand dollars," he snapped.

I nodded my head in agreement. "I'll do it, just please, don't hurt them anymore and leave my son alone."

"Fine, as soon as I get the eighty grand, you and your _family_," he sneered, "will be in the clear."

The guys threw Marco to the floor and the other one released Janey. She ran to her husband crying and shouted swears after Caius as the front door slammed. I grabbed some ice from the freezer and brought it over to them on the floor. I was sure this was the last straw and that they would kick me out for sure now.

"I'm so sorry," I said as I handed over the ice pack.

Janey grabbed my hand. "It's not your fault, honey."

I looked at Marco's beaten body. "I'm so, so sorry," I cried harder as I hugged him gently.

"No, don't say that. My brother's an ass. The devil has a special place in hell for men like him." He pulled up my face so I was looking right at his bruised one. "No one messes with little Markey, you hear me? That's my boy, my godson, and Caius knows you don't mess with godchildren. I don't know what's gotten into him lately. Something must be going down."

He pulled Janey over so we were in a group hug. I buried my face in her shoulder. "I'm so sorry," I whispered again.

"Oh, hush, baby girl, you're family and we take care of family."

That night, I lay in bed trying to find a way to tell Father Michaels I couldn't be baptized. I couldn't go to church and still turn tricks, but I had to do it to save my son from Caius.

I just hoped he would really let us go once he was paid off.

**A/N: Thanks for reading please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it. **

**Chapter 18 - Love of a Father**

**BELLA**

Father Michaels came for another visit. It was supposed to be our tenth class at home, but it was the first class since I had promised Caius the eighty grand. I fought back the tears as I held my baby tightly. Father Michaels sat down across from me, waiting patiently for me to tell him what was wrong. After a few minutes of silence, he scooted forward and took my hand. "I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong, child."

"I'm afraid I can't be catholic," I sniffled.

"Why is that?" he asked kindly.

"I have to go back to my old job in a few weeks and I know the church won't allow it when I do," I let out a sob and buried my face in my baby's neck. Little Markey fussed a little, but I was able to settle him down.

I heard Father Michaels shift in his chair and when I looked up, he was looking at his phone.

"How is next Friday? Do you think you can do it then?" he asked.

"Do what?" He had totally lost me.

"Do you want to get baptized Friday?" he asked me, "It would be just a private service with just Janey and Marco and Father O'Malley as well. We can do it in my office and then we'll perform the christening of little Markey there as well."

I looked at him confused. "I-I want to, but..."

"Bella, please understand, we have confession available for you after your baptism. I know in your heart you believe in the holy trinity. Now just have a little faith that God knows you and knows what you need. We don't yet know your path, but I know your baptism is vital, as well as little Markey's.

I nodded in agreement. "I want to, if you'll let me, more than anything."

He smiled widely. "Well, then let's get on with our lessons so you'll be ready on Friday."

After Father Michaels left, Janey came in holding a small box. "I was hoping I'd get to give this to you soon. It looks like it's time."

She handed me the small box and when I opened it, I found a beautiful rosary necklace in it. She pulled hers out of her collar and smiled. "I know I'm a bit nuts but I like to keep it on me."

I put it on right away and smiled. "Thank you very much. Did Father Michaels tell you about the baptism and the christening?"

"Yes, I told Marco, he's thrilled. We can't wait. I'm glad it's Friday, though; any sooner and his outfit might not have made it."

I looked up at her confused. "It's common for godparents to buy the christening gown. We went traditional for little Markey," she said playing with his little peach fuzz. "He's such a good baby. You know, if you want to get out of here, you can bring him downstairs to the restaurant."

"Are you missing your boy?" I asked teasingly in a much better mood.

She just giggled. "You know it. He's so beautiful, Izzy, don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

Two days later, the package containing his christening gown and several other items of baby gear arrived. I had no idea when Janey had ordered it, but it really was too much. I had to find a way to pay them back. I put on the baby carrier and headed downstairs. Little Markey was only five weeks old and I had two days left before my baptism and a week before I was back working to pay off Caius.

Janey saw me on the stairs and hurried over. "You got the carrier out I see. I thought it would be perfect to wear around the restaurant. He looks so cozy in it."

I touched his little sleeping head. "Freshly bathed, fed, burped, and diapered. He should be good for a little while."

"Oh, let me take him. I'm just doing some paperwork in my office for a while. You should visit and catch up with everyone."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Fine, you can take the baby, but only if I can waitress for a while."

"Knock yourself out. Sue called in sick this morning, so I'm sure Mary would be thrilled for the hand."

I kissed her cheek, telling her to come get me when he woke up. She was right, Mary breathed a literal sigh of relief when she saw me put on my apron and pick up an order pad. She pointed me to Sue's section and I got to work, falling into place just like I had before.

I decided that every day I would help in the restaurant as much as I could. So, on Friday morning, I was waitressing again when Father Michaels came in smiling. "Are you looking forward to this evening?" he asked me as I seated him.

I couldn't help but smile so wide that my face nearly split. "Yes, I am, I'm so excited for Markey and me."

He squeezed my hand. "I'm glad to hear it. I'm meeting a friend here. He's shy and most likely won't speak to you, but do you mind directing him to my table?"

"Sure, I'll let Tami know. She's the hostess today."

"Very good, thank you, Bella."

He seemed very happy to be meeting his friend as well. All in all, it was shaping up to be an awesome day.

I was back getting a drink order for another table when his companion arrived. I couldn't see who it was, as they seemed to be doing their best at hiding in the corner out of sight of the rest of the restaurant population. I was setting the drinks down on a neighboring table when I heard Father Michaels speak to his friend.

"Please consider meeting with them, Edward."

I froze for a moment listening. Could it be my Edward he was talking to? There was no response from the other person. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my wishful thinking. Edward was not Catholic; his sister was married at a reception hall, not in the church. They couldn't be Catholic.

I went back and decided to bring out some water for Father Michaels and his friend. I was focusing on not dropping my tray, so I did not look up until I had set it down on the table.

I heard a gasp and my eyes darted to where it came from.

Edward.

It must have looked comical to an outsider as we both stared with gapping mouths at each other.

Janey snapped me out of my shock by calling to me, "Little Markey's awake, Izzy. Why don't you take a break so you can feed our little cross-eyed cutie? I'll wait on Father Michaels," she said bringing over my son.

Edward's eyes widened as she brought over my little peach fuzz boy. No one seemed to be aware of the shock and panic going on. Father Michaels got up and helped Janey take Markey out of the baby carrier. He turned my son to face Edward and spoke. "Isn't he precious, Edward?"

Edward looked at me and then my son several times before he jumped up, pointed at me and then my son, and then he stormed out of the restaurant. I slumped down in the vacated seat and started crying.

"What just happened?" Janey asked confused.

"I believe it was my fault. I was sure if I could get him to meet you that he would consider visiting with you and your family."

I knew that wasn't it. I shook my head. I was about to speak when Edward came storming back in. He pointed firmly at Markey, looking me in the eyes. His face was twisted in frustration, but he finally shouted at me, "My son!"

I nodded yes, letting the tears run down my face. He grabbed his hair, yanking it frustrated, and then he grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the restaurant and down to the side alley where it was quiet. He was pacing madly, pursing his lip. He pointed back inside opening his mouth like he wanted to speak, but he didn't say anything.

I decided I should be the one to speak. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I would get pregnant."

He furrowed his brow at me and rubbed his face several times. He finally stopped and took a few deep breaths. "I looked for you," he said smoothly.

"I missed you," was my answer. "I wish you could have found me."

He looked at me, searching my eyes for something and suddenly stepped forward quickly. I did my best not to flinch and he gently placed his hands on my face. "I missed you so much," I said again sniffling.

He smiled this time so beautifully. God, he was amazing.

"I missed your perfect smile and Easter grass eyes. I hope our son gets them. I think he might," I said hoping he wouldn't be too upset with me.

He rested his forehead on mine.

"Are you upset with me?" I asked timidly

He lifted his head from mine and looked at me confused then shook his head no.

I let out a relieved sigh. "Do you still want me like I want you?" I asked.

His whole face lit up and he had tears in his eyes as he smiled so big I knew it must have hurt, but it just looked amazing on him. He didn't say a word, he just kissed me hard and wanting on my lips. I could feel that he truly missed me, too. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and wound my fingers into his hair.

We heard someone clear their throat and he pulled back minutely, but not really. We were still panting in each other's breaths. I twirled his hair through my fingers. "You have such soft kitten hair. I love playing with it."

He smiled, chuckling quietly so only I could hear it. I kissed his lips again lightly.

"I take it you know Mr. Cullen then?" Father Michaels asked breaking us up again.

I turned smiling at him, blushing so hard I think even my toes were red. I nodded yes. "He's Markey's daddy. We lost each other," I said looking up at Edward sadly, but he squeezed me tightly, making me feel better. He wiped the tear away that leaked out.

"Well, then I'm happy to get you back together. Edward, I assume you'd like to attend your son's christening this afternoon?"

He nodded yes smiling widely. "C-c-can..." he started but then stopped, closing his eyes.

I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed his lips softly. "Whatever it is, yes, I'll give you whatever you want," I whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

"My family?" he was able to get out.

To say I wasn't scared out of my mind about his family meeting Markey would be a lie.

"Of course, Edward," Father Michaels said, "We're meeting in my office at four o'clock. Definitely see if they can make it."

Edward smiled and nodded okay at him.

**EDWARD**

When I walked into the restaurant, I never in a million years thought Bella would be there waiting on tables. When I saw her, I was stunned. I wanted to say a million things to her and take her in my arms, but I didn't know if it would be welcomed and I didn't want her to run from me. She looked terrified of me for some reason. She was upset I could tell, but I wasn't sure why. I realized it was probably because I had assumed too much between us. Maybe I had been wrong this whole time.

Then a woman came out holding a baby with fuzzy red hair. Father Michaels took him and turned him towards me and that was when I saw it. His eyes, he had my eye condition and my same red hair. I was shocked and scared. I didn't know what the hell was going on. I was upset. Why didn't she come to me? I had taken her to my house. She knew where I lived. If she knew she was pregnant with my son, why didn't she find me?

I stormed outside trying to cool down so I would have a chance to speak. There I saw a scantily-clad woman scurrying across the road into a rundown building. She was a whore. I knew how to spot them because I grew up with them. I glanced back at the wall of the building I knew my Bella was inside of. She was a whore, or had been. She probably didn't know whose baby she was having. My chest ached and I wondered if she still worked nights on the streets.

I closed my eyes, pushing away images of my life before the Cullen's and took a deep breath. My son would not grow up without a father. His life would be better than mine; I would make sure of it. If she needed me to take him and raise him on my own, I would. I didn't want him around that if she was still turning tricks.

I pulled my hair frustrated. I didn't want her living that life. I wanted her and my son out of it. I needed to tell her and decided to man up and do it. I marched back inside, ready to tell her she was coming home with me and I was taking care of my son, but I couldn't get the words out.

I finally was able to say, "My son!"

She confirmed what I already knew and I had to get her somewhere quiet if I was even going to have a chance to talk to her. The words she said made my heart soar, she missed me, she wished I had found her and she thought I was beautiful. She wanted me and I let her know I wanted her.

Even with Father Michaels standing over us, I couldn't pull away. I couldn't stop holding her in my arms. I didn't want her to disappear again. Somehow, in such a short time, she had embedded herself in my heart and I knew if she was ever out of reach again, I would be more than just crushed. I needed her more than air and I couldn't even explain why. She was just part of me now and I hoped that she truly felt the same.

**A/N: Thanks for reading please review.**

It's not over, there is more crazy to come. She still has to pay off Caius or he will sell the baby for parts! Yikes!


	19. Chapter 19

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it for my impatient ass, I just write it and annoy the piss out of my dearest beta by posting it un-beta'd and not waiting for her to look it over before I send it out to you all. Yeah, she loves me anyway… **

**Chapter 19 - Not safe**

**BELLA**

Edward started trying to tell me something. "C-c-come…" was all he got out as he pulled on my hand.

"I think he wants you to go with him," Janey said. "If you're going in a car, you'd better get the baby's car seat," she said pointing up the stairs.

I had little Markey in my arms. I needed to feed him anyway so I let Edward pull me upstairs to the apartment.

He stopped at the top of the stairs and waited for me to open the door. I invited him in and took his hand, pulling him back into my room. It was a mess, full of laundry and baby things needing to be washed. Little Markey's bassinet was sitting by my bed and next to it was the car seat.

I watched as Edward walked over, looking down at his son's little bed and then back at me smiling.

"I need to feed him before we go…wherever." I still didn't know where he was taking me.

He looked over at the chair Father Michaels usually sat in and I told him to just sit. We would be ready soon.

Once I got the baby latched on, I looked up to see Edward looking at me. I couldn't read his expression. "I'm not really good at this yet, we're still learning. I'm sorry I haven't mastered the covering up part yet."

He got up, moving over to sit next to me on the bed. He put his arm around me and kissed my temple, making me feel cherished. He looked down at our son and ran his fingers through his little head of peach fuzz. "Thank you," was all he said. I wasn't sure what he was thanking me for, but I had a feeling it was for a lot of things.

I turned and kissed his lips lightly. "I missed you," I whispered again, squeezing my eyes trying to hold back tears. I couldn't believe he was here in my room.

His arm tightened around me and he buried his face in my neck. It wasn't sexual, just loving. He held me as if I was the only girl on the planet and I couldn't help but revel in the feeling, even if it was just for a short time.

I had a plan formulating in my head to keep my son safe. Now that Edward knew about him, I could send our boy with him. He could keep him safe while I took care of Caius. I didn't trust that man and didn't want my baby anywhere near him. I just didn't know how I would explain this horrible mess to Edward. I had made such a disaster of little Markey's life in such a short time. I hoped someday he would forgive me.

**EDWARD**

I was thrilled. Okay, that was an understatement. I was sitting with my girl as she fed our baby. She let me hold her and cuddle her and she would nuzzle back in return, whispering how much she missed me. I had never felt so loved and wanted in my life and I hoped she felt the same in return. I had found her. I had finally found her and I was taking her home to my parents.

Not only did I want them to officially meet Bella as mine, but my son as well. Once he was fed, burped, diapered, and dressed, she buckled him into his seat and handed me the base to strap into the back seat. I knew how to do this because it was one of the services the hospital provided. I was kind of excited that I got to show her I knew what I was doing when it came to our son. Granted, I didn't know a lot, but this I had down.

"You want me to…" I put my hand up cutting her off and smiled. I climbed into the back seat and strapped the base in like a pro. I took our son from her and set the carrier down in the base. I checked to make sure he was at a comfortable angle that was still safe.

"Thanks," she said blushing.

I just kissed her cheek and opened her door for her. When I got in and buckled up, I was surprised when I felt her hand on my bicep. I was a stickler for driving with two hands because my vision was impaired, but it was nice to have her touch me. When we got to a stop light, I took her hand from my arm, kissed her fingers, and placed it back where it was with my hand covering it for a moment. She gave me a squeeze and then moved her hand. I was sad, but only for a moment because she rested her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arm around my middle. I was in heaven.

Esme was working in the garden when we pulled up the drive. She stood up smiling, dusting off her knees as I hurried around the car and grabbed Bella's door that she was already opening. When Esme saw who I had with me, she came running over excited.

"Oh, Edward, you found her!" She hugged Bella and took her face in her hands. "We were so worried when the kids couldn't find you anywhere."

Bella blushed a deep red and looked like she wished she could disappear. I grabbed Esme's arm, getting her attention and pulled her to the back of the car, opening the door.

"A baby? That's why you weren't on the street!" Esme squealed and I saw Bella visibly flinch and look down at her feet. I took the baby out and passed him to my mom and pulled Bella into my arms.

"Hey," I managed to say much smoother than I felt.

She looked at me so sad. I didn't like her feeling like this.

"Edward! OH, MY HEAVENS!" I was guessing Esme had just realized the baby was mine. I looked over at her and saw her holding my son who was now awake and looked confused at the stranger holding him. "HE'S YOURS!" she nearly shouted at me.

The baby started to fuss and Bella took him from her. "Maybe we should go. I don't think this was a good idea," she said nervously.

I pulled her into my arms, sandwiching my son between us. "No," I said softly but with force.

"Please don't go," Esme begged.

"I don't want to cause any trouble," Bella whimpered.

I kissed her forehead and was pleased when I got the words out, "You're not."

She looked over at Esme who immediately pulled her from my arms and hugged her again. She kept her arm around Bella as she walked into the house. I heard Esme telling Bella how happy she was that I was able to find both of them. I knew she was dying to find out where I had found her, but she wasn't asking.

Carlisle came down the stairs from his study when he heard the front door. "Esme, dear, would you like me to make us some lunch?" he called.

"Sweetheart, Edward is here! He found Bella!" My mother bounced a little in place when she said it, but she didn't loosen her grip on my girl. I think she was afraid that Bella would try and run the first chance she got.

"Hold on!" my dad said and came running into the room with his doctor's bag. "Is she alright?" he asked looking her up and down and spotted the little bundle in her arms. His brow furrowed, but his expression softened. "You had a baby, are you getting proper after care? Do you have a good pediatrician?"

For some reason, she actually flinched when he mentioned the pediatrician. "We had a bad experience with one. I don't think I want him seeing any doctors," she said nervously.

"Do you mind if I look at him?" my dad asked worried.

She looked to me and I held my arms out for my boy. She passed him over and he opened his eyes again, wondering who was taking him from his momma. I held him up smiling as I faced him toward my dad. My son blinked a few times and scowled the most adorable scowl before he started to cry.

Carlisle was looking from my son to me as I lifted him to my shoulder and shushed him by rubbing his little back. He settled down a little and Carlisle looked between Bella and me several times. "My son," I said softly as I continued to rub his back.

My dad let out a huff and then another, but then he smiled brilliantly. "You have a baby. You have a little boy. What's his name?" he asked me.

"Edward Marco Higginbotham," Bella said so softly we almost miss it, but I heard it loud and clear. She had named my son after me.

Esme must have heard, too, because she hugged Bella and started pulling her toward the kitchen while Carlisle got ready to examine my son. I watched as her eyes stayed on us as long as possible until Esme shut the door, telling her that the baby would be fine.

"He has your eye condition, but he's young enough that we might be able to do something about it. Try and train it," he said and pulled a little eye patch out of his black bag. My son started screaming as he started covering his eye.

Bella came running in wielding a kitchen knife. "Back the fuck away from my baby!" she shouted at Carlisle. "You can't have any part of him!"

My dad backed up with his hands in the air. He was done with the eye patch already.

"Put him down," she said sternly with tears in her eyes. "I thought I could trust you," she said moving closer to me. I was so confused and I had no idea what was going on. "How could you? He only has one good eye and you're selling it?" she sobbed.

"What?" My dad asked for us both. "He just needs to get used to using his other eye. He's fine, really, perfectly healthy."

"What did you do to him!" she shouted swinging the knife at Carlisle again.

"I swear, his eye is fine, it's perfect. If you cover the unaffected eye, he'll be forced to develop the muscles in the other eye. It's the standard treatment for amblyopia. His problem is very treatable at this stage and completely painless. He just needs to wear an eye patch."

Her eyes darted to me. "Is that true?"

I pulled the little patch off showing her I didn't let anyone harm our son and she collapsed on the floor bawling, dropping the knife.

Carlisle slipped the patch back over my son's eye and picked him up. He nodded for me to go to her and I kicked the knife away from her before I pulled her into my arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she cried as I rocked her. "They want him; they want to sell him for parts, Edward. I don't know what to do. I have to go back to work to pay them off so they'll leave him alone. They can't have him. I won't let them have him."

I looked up at Carlisle and saw him grimace. It seemed my girl and my son weren't out of trouble yet. She wasn't alone in this anymore, though. I wouldn't let anyone touch them. I squeezed her tighter, trying to fight the sick feeling of what she had said. 'They want to sell him for part.' I suddenly understood why she didn't want anyone near him. She didn't know who she could trust.

"You're safe, you're both safe," I said and I was amazed when it came out smoothly and with force. I was glad, though, I didn't want her to question my resolve because I stuttered.

"Esme," Carlisle called, but we get no answer.  
>Carlisle looked at the knife on the floor and ran to the kitchen screaming, "ESME!"<p>

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! DUDE, LOOK, A CLIFFY! Don't worry, I will update tomorrow, too.**

**B/N: Hey, guys, I'm helping out LoveRob by reworking her story, Life Is So Unfair. She could really use the encouragement, so please go over and give the story a look-see. oh, and leave her some lurve! Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma beta'd it in her sleep after midnight, and I just write it.**

**Chapter 20 - Can't be fixed**

**BELLA**

When I heard the doctor cry out for Esme, reality came crashing down. When I'd heard my baby scream, I'd grabbed the closest knife and shoved her back away from me so she couldn't stop me. She fell. I heard her hit the ground.

The doctor went running into the kitchen. I didn't mean to, but I knew I had hurt his wife. Edward was getting up off the floor, letting me go to check on his mom. He wouldn't want me anymore after this. He would hate me for hurting his mother. As soon as he stepped into the kitchen, I took off out the front door. I couldn't stand to see him after what I had done to his family.

**EDWARD**

I was starting to worry as I watched my father's panic rise. Bella had thought we were hurting her baby. She would defend him to the death to save him, she had proven this. I just hoped it wasn't Esme's death. I hurried into the kitchen after my father. He quickly shoved the baby into my arms.

Esme was on the ground out cold. She didn't appear to be bleeding.

"Edward, get my bag," he ordered and I hurried to retrieve it, grabbing it and rushing back as fast as I could without jostling my son too much.

Carlisle quickly pulled out some smelling salts and my mother cringed as it passed under her nose.

"Esme, darling," my dad begged his love to wake.

Her eyes opened and she groaned. "Oh, my head, I hit it on the counter," she reached back touching it, "I'm surprised I didn't split it open."

Carlisle was quick to put an icepack on it. He was checking her eyes for a concussion when she finally smacked the light way from him. "I'm fine, what happened? What were you doing that scared that poor dear half to death?" she asked my father and he frowned. "Edward, where is Bella?" Esme asked me.

I looked toward the living room and realized she wasn't there when I went to get the bag.

**BELLA**

I had hurried down the street of the little suburb. The damn thing was a maze. I didn't know my way out of the little subdivision of overpriced homes. I finally found a dead end that opened into the forest and walked a ways into it. I was lost. I sat down and cried, resting on the forest floor. I couldn't go back. I hoped that Edward understood he had to keep our son safe. That someone was after him. Maybe he could move away and take my boy with him. Caius wouldn't know who Edward was and wouldn't know to look for him. They would be safe as long as I stayed away.

**EDWARD**

She was gone. I drove all over the damn subdivision and she was nowhere. I went back to my parent's house and told them I didn't find her.

"There's no way she could have walked fast enough to get all the way out of our neighborhood, Edward. Maybe she's in the nature preserve around back. There are a few openings to it," Esme suggested.

I started to worry more because I didn't like the idea of her being out there all alone. They'd had problems with large cats coming in and killing family pets. I didn't want her crossing one of them. I hopped in my car and headed for the first opening that was the closest to the house. Carlisle gave me good directions and I had to admit I was a little relieved when I heard crying.

Not too far into the preserve, I found my girl curled up into a ball, crying her eyes out. I picked her up not saying a word and she didn't fight me. She sobbed more into my shoulder. "You should take him and run, Edward. Take our boy, Caius doesn't know you. He wouldn't know to look for you. He would be safe, our baby would be safe," she sniffled.

I set her in the front seat and looked her in the eyes. "Safe," I said hoping she got that she was already safe. I wouldn't let anyone hurt them.

When we pulled up to my house, Esme was on the front porch and Carlisle was with her. They both came to the car and Bella scrunched further down in her seat.

When Carlisle opened the door, she actually flinched away and they were pissing me off, upsetting my girl like that. Esme reached in and gently took her hand. "We're sorry we scared you, honey," Esme whispered as she fought tears. "You've obviously been through so much trying to take care of yourself and the baby," she squeezed Bella's hand. "I hope you can forgive us and maybe learn to trust us with your son."

Bella looked stunned and then suddenly lunged into Esme's arms crying hard.

"Where's my son?" I asked and took a deep calming breath, pleased again that I could speak.

Before they could answer, Alice came walking out with Jasper. Jasper was 'practicing' according to Alice but, he just looked terrified to me. I walked over and took my son who was looking around and trying to get his eye patch off. His little arm just flopped, though, because he hadn't learned to use it properly just yet. I kissed his tiny head.

Esme brought Bella over to me and I pulled her into my arms and kissed her head. I took a deep breath and tried to get the words out. "His c-c-c-christening is at f-f-four."

Everyone quickly started checking their watches and phones for the time. "We have two hours to get ready. What church is it at?"

"Ours," I got out smiling and squeezed my girl tight. She leaned up and kissed my chin. Our boy apparently figured out that his mommy was close and tried to get to her. She took him in her arms and cried softly as she cuddled him.

Alice had pulled Jasper to their car and they left in a hurry so they could get ready in time for the christening.

"I'm sure you have to get them home to get ready for the christening, Edward. How about we treat everyone to dinner after?" my dad asked?

Bella cleared her throat, "There's a party at Presto Italia for us. Janey and Marco own the place and they're going to be his godparents. They wanted to celebrate."

Esme reached out and squeezed her hand. "We'll concede if you come to family dinner here on Sunday."

Bella blushed and looked up at me nervously. I leaned down and kissed next to her ear. "Yes," I whispered.

She let out a sigh and looked over at them nervously. "Okay."

I walked her into the house and grabbed the diaper bag and then we came out. I kissed Esme's cheek and hugged Carlisle.

"We'll see you soon, Son," he said patting me on the back.

I could tell Bella didn't know where we were going until we pulled up to my house. She turned and smiled, recognizing it. I held up a finger and ran into the house and grabbed my Sunday best out of the closet and brought it out to the car. I hung it up in the window and she leaned over and kissed my lips softly. I didn't think I would ever get used to someone kissing me so much, but I definitely loved it. I would never tire of it that was for sure.

We went back to her place and I handed her my clothes and I carried the baby in the car seat up to the apartment. I knew she wasn't supposed to be lifting heavy things yet.

Her friend from the restaurant came running out excited and then frowned when she looked at Bella's weary face. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Bella just hugged her, "Yeah, I will be once we get little Markey taken care of."

"Come on, let's get you two ready." She looked at my suit in Bella's hand and she smiled at me. "Hurry now, so you can help with your boy."

Ms. Jane helped me dress my son while Bella showered. Then she fed him in her underclothes much to my chagrin while I dressed. We were alone in her room and she was mostly focused on our son eating, but she would frequently look up at me smiling. I was thankful I had put on fresh underwear this morning.

Once I was dressed and the baby was fed, I was on burping duty. I was sure to have a towel over my shoulder protecting my suit and his bib protected his little christening gown. They had gone traditional and it was beautiful.

Ms. Jane and Bella came out of Jane's room and I tucked my little boy into his car seat as a large man with thick black hair came in. "Well, let's get a move on, ladies!" he shouted and clapped his hands. He hadn't noticed me right away.

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked smiling. I watched as his eyes ran over my clothes then my hair and then settled on my bad eye.

"This is Edward, Marco, he's Markey's daddy," Bella said smiling and pushed into my arms. I squeezed her to me and kissed her lips lightly.

"Wonderful! Now let's get this show on the road. We don't want to keep father Michaels waiting."

He grabbed Ms. Jane's hand and led her out the door. I grabbed the car seat with our son and Bella grabbed the diaper bag.

My parents, Alice, and her husband were waiting at the chapel doors when we arrived. I was grateful when Carlisle took it upon himself to introduce himself to Jane and Marco. Father Michaels and Father O'Malley came out and welcomed us into the church. Not only was my son getting christened, but Bella was getting baptized as well. Her white clothes finally made sense to me. I stood proudly as they conducted the ceremony and I could tell her friends were very good ones. Ms Jane was crying happy tears.

"Father Michaels, could we christen him Edward Marco Cullen?" Bella asked and then looked to me nervously. I hoped my beaming smile was enough to reassure her that I was thrilled with the idea.

Father Michael looked to me, "Is this what you want as well?" he asked me.

I nodded yes excitedly and stepped closer to my love, kissing her temple.

"Very well, we'll now christen little Edward Marco Cullen," he said smiling.

After the ceremony, we went to the restaurant Bella lived over. I was surprised at how many people were there. It was obviously Marco's family. They were celebrating like it was their son that was christened, and I guessed since it was their godson, in a sense it was.

The party was in full swing and my family mingled and mixed with theirs with ease. We were all having a good time when the whole place suddenly fell silent. A large man who looked like he could have been related to Marco came walking in. He was flanked by four huge guys who looked like body builders. They all had guns on them.

I saw Ms. Jane cling to Marco and Bella stepped away from me, holding her son tightly to her.

The man walked right up to her and I stepped behind her glaring. He just snorted amused. He looked Bella up and down. "This changes nothing," he said pinching the sleeve of her white clothes. "You still work for me," he leaned in and whispered, but I heard it clearly, "You still will pay."

An elderly lady shouted something at him in a different language. Italian I assumed.

"It's just business, Ma," he complained.

"Business!" she sneered and spat on the floor. "Out!" she shooed him.

He let out a huff and glared at Marco. "Fine, I know when I'm not welcome," the man sneered and turned back to Bella, "But you better remember who you're dealing with, your ass is mine," he growled at her before turning on his heel and stalking out of the restaurant flanked by his flunkies.

Bella was trembling and crying, clutching our son to her chest. This was apparently the man who would see my son carved up and sold like a side of choice beef and I had to hold myself back from going after him. As I pulled my girl into my arms and looked down at my innocent precious son, I swore to myself and God that I would do whatever it took to make sure my family was protected from this evil man who was no doubt a close minion of the devil himself.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it with a grumble for me posting it on her again without waiting for her to beta it, I just write it, post it un-beta'd and duck…**

**Chapter 21 – When**

**BELLA**

At the end of the party, Edward pulled me aside. I could see the need to speak to me fighting in his head. His sister, Alice, walked up and put a notepad in his hand. "He doesn't do well around strangers," she said glancing at the cleanup crew.

Edward gritted his teeth and it almost looked like he was going to cry for a moment, but then he started writing quickly on the notepad. I was sure it would be a scribbled mess, but it was surprisingly legible.

'_Come home with me. We can talk. We will find a way to fix this. Just get your things, get our son's stuff, and come home with me.'_

When I looked up, I saw the begging in his eyes.

Janey grabbed both of our attention before I could answer. I panicked a little when I saw she didn't have my baby.

"Where's…" I started but she cut me off.

"Nonna has him and believe me, she's the one person Caius won't mess with," she said and nodded to the feisty elderly lady with my son. She was the one that had spat at Caius and kicked him out. I believed Janey and she pulled me back to the office.

"Can you get her out of here, both of them?" Janey asked Edward. He looked at me sadly but nodded yes. "You can't stay in this city. He has connections all over. He's expecting you to come to work next week. If you go now, you'll have a head start. I don't know what's up with him. Something's going down in his group. The Caius I know would have forgiven the debt easily and walked away that day in the hospital and been happy for you. Marco thinks he's worried about someone trying to take over, maybe threatening him. He needs to not show weakness and letting his hooker and baby go screams softy. I think he wants to make an example of you and Marco. Not even family is above his power," she said nervously and looked around.

"I can't leave you guys, especially if he's going after Marco. I don't want him getting hurt for us," I complained. I knew I was going to have to stay and work off my debt. I was certain Caius would never let me go even after I had paid him back, either. He seemed to hate me for some reason now. "I have to stay," I said as I turned to Edward, "But our son doesn't. It isn't his debt, it's mine. You have to take him and run, Edward, get him away from here where no one will hurt him."

He grabbed both my arms and shook his head no firmly. "You come, t-too," he looked over to Janey for help, "Please, t-t-tell her," he begged, but Janey looked at the floor. She was afraid Caius would kill her husband for getting in the way. He squeezed my arms and pulled me into them. "NO, no!" he said firmly.

We heard the door open behind us. Marco came in looking grim. "Can he get her out of here?" he asked.

Edward nodded yes firmly.

"Good, then get your stuff and go, baby girl," Marco commanded, but I shook my head no.

"Marco, you know what'll happen to you if I go, Caius will take it out on you! I can't leave," I told him and he looked down at his feet.

"Izzy, you're a good girl, even when you were whoring, you were nice and stayed clean." He walked over and pulled me into a hug. "You saved my marriage and my soul. God, do you really think I'd be going to church again if I wasn't a godparent?" he asked laughing. "You've got to get my boy out of here. Something's wrong with Caius and I don't trust him to leave Jr. alone. Even if you pay off the debt, Izzy, it doesn't mean he'll be safe. Santiago is the devil that showed my brother his greed. When they were talking about parts, they were talking about millions, not just thousands. And he likely won't stop at just your son, either. There's big money to be made in the black market organ trade and you're young, clean, and healthy. No, your eighty grand is just a drop in the bucket now. I don't trust him, Izzy, you both have to go. You have to get your baby out of here."

**EDWARD**

Bella was crying on Marco, squeezing him tightly. I was trying to calm myself and come up with a plan. I had to get Bella the hell out of here fast. This guy that was after her didn't sound like he was going to back down.

Marco finally pried Bella off of him. He grabbed my shoulder, "Come on, Edward, let's go get her stuff." I nodded in agreement and Bella went to cry in Jane's arms.

Once we were upstairs, he pulled out a big suitcase and just started shoving all the stuff off the floor into it. "Pack up the diapers and baby stuff into his bed," he said and I quickly got to it. There wasn't a lot, but there was enough that it took the both of us to close the suitcase.

"Where are you parked?"

"The l-lot," I got out.

"Bring your car around back. I'll meet you at the back stairs."

When I got to my car, I noticed there were guys across the street watching me. I didn't like it and it scared me. I drove around back and Marco threw the bassinet and suitcase into my trunk. Bella came out with our son and a bag of food. "It's to make it look like we were just getting something from the kitchen."

"You guys take care of our boy," Jane said with tears in her eyes. She kissed my son's head and then hugged me. "You take care of her, honey, because I know she won't take care of herself."

I nodded in agreement. I knew she was right. She walked over to Bella and outright kissed her on the mouth. "I love you, honey, more than a sister. You take care," she said and then Marco wrapped his arm around her and walked her back inside.

When I pulled out of the parking lot, I noticed the guys that had been watching me were now getting into their cars. I started to freak out when I noticed that they were following me. They were not going to let her go. I didn't take her to my house. I looked at the time and saw that I was supposed to be at work soon anyway. I called my dad, "Bring scrubs for me."

"Sure, Son, but you have time to get a pair of your own, I'm sure they would be more comfortable."

"No, just, bring them."

"Alright, is everything okay?" he asked.

"No," I said with conviction. I hoped he got the message.

"I'm on my way now. Meet me in my office," he said, finally understanding the urgency in my voice.

When we got to the hospital, Bella was confused. I got the baby out of the back and helped her out of the car. I noticed the guys that had followed us were parked across the street watching. I kept my arm around her and led her into the hospital, straight to my dad's office. My son started to fuss once we got there.

"He needs to eat," she whispered.

I took him out of the car seat and pointed to my dad's office chair. It was padded and the most comfortable in here. She sat down reluctantly and started to feed him.

My dad showed up just as she was finished. When he saw I had her with me, he got a worried look on his face. "You have to hide her don't you," he said quietly.

When I nodded yes, my dad hugged me. He knew wherever she and my son went I would be going as well. He stepped back and started pacing. "I can get the money out of the safe at home. It should be enough for you two to get somewhere and get re-established."

I looked over at Bella and she was looking upset. Tears were streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry," she finally said grabbing mine and my father's attention. "I didn't know this would happen. I didn't mean to make this mess. I promise I can earn my keep if I can just find a city. I swear, Edward, I'll make you some money if you just keep me safe."

"What?" I was shocked it came out so clean. "No! Y-y-you…" I gritted my teeth frustrated. I finally pointed firmly at our boy, "My son! Y-y-you..." I stopped and took a breath, "You care f-f-for him. I'll care f-f-for y-y-you." I hated that I couldn't say it smoothly.

"He's right, Bella, no matter where you go, it'll be best if you lay low. Basically, you should take on the role of a stay-at-home mom and try not to draw too much attention to yourself. Edward earns enough to care for you both if you live modestly. We just have to find a new job for him somewhere else."

"W-w-we wer-r-re f-f-f-followed," I said grimacing.

"Don't worry, Son, we'll get you and your family out of here safely. Why don't you take her somewhere quiet, maybe in with one of the coma patients so we don't draw attention to ourselves while we work our shift?"

I knew just the one to take her to. Mr. Swan was still with us and still had no one to visit with him. I was surprised that there weren't even any inquiries about his progress from anyone. It was like he had just dropped off the face of the earth.

The room had a chair that folded out into a bed.

"I'm going to need diapers, Edward; there were only a couple in his bag," she worried. I just kissed her head and smiled; diapers I could do. Since my son was just a little guy still, I went to the maternity ward and grabbed a package of newborn diapers. It amazed me how tiny he was and I hoped I was able to keep him safe so he could grow up big and strong.

I took her the diapers and offered to change the little guy. He had his eye patch on again and seemed to be in a particularly grumpy mood. I kissed his little belly and his hands came up, grabbing my face. I saw his bad eye shift a little and I could tell he was trying to look at me. "Hi," I whispered softly. His hand patted and grabbed at me again. I kissed his little head. I wished I could stay with him, but I had to get to work. I carefully lifted my little boy and kissed his nose. He wiggled trying to get a better look at me.

Bella walked up, putting her arm around me. "This is your daddy, Markey. He's going to help take care of you," she said smiling as she took him from me.

"I-I-I have…" I said pointing to the door.

She nodded okay, but when I turned to leave, she called me back.

"Edward, you forgot your goodbye kiss."

My heart did a little flip in my chest as I quickly crossed the room and took her in my arms. Our boy was sandwiched between us, but he didn't seem to mind. I lowered my lips to hers and was surprised when her hand ended up in my hair and she was deepening the kiss. This was one hell of a goodbye kiss. I fought with my body to chill out because scrubs did nothing to hide boners. We were both panting when I pulled away. I noticed her eyes were watering as she looked up at me and I wondered if I did something wrong, but she kissed my cheek before she stepped back. "You're amazing," she said and sat back down.

"I'll b-be b-back," I smiled and went before I decided to never leave her side again. Work, I had to focus on work and coming up with a plan to get my little family out of town and safely hidden.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it**

**Chapter 22 - Things Going Too Fast**

**BELLA**

Edward went to work and left me in the room with a sleeping man. He was in a coma, but it was a little weird. It was like he was going to wake up any second and ask me what I was doing in his room. I put the baby down and decided to get a closer look at this man.

He was older, in his early forties I guessed. He seemed sad, even in his sleep. I wondered if when you were in a coma if you dreamed. I wondered if he was having a sad dream, but then I noticed that he had deep frown lines around his mouth. I wondered if he was upset a lot, but his forehead didn't have any of the deep creases an angry person would have. James had a very deep one.

This Mr. Swan guy was just sad. I looked at his file. They didn't think he would be waking up anytime soon, too much damage. It would take a long time for his body to heal itself, but it was possible.

I wandered over to the cabinets on the far side of the room. I found a bag with a few personal items. I went through his wallet and saw his address was in Washington. I didn't finish school to be able to know geography very well, but I was pretty sure that was on the other side of the country. I wondered what he was doing all the way over here in Chicago, Illinois.

I noticed he only had one picture in his wallet of a tiny little baby with no hair. She was propped up in a dress of pink fluffy lace. I smiled and wondered where this little girl was. It was an old-looking picture. Surely she would be looking for her dad. I looked on the back of the picture, but it only said _'My angel at six months old'_.

I wished it had a name or something. I noticed he didn't have a lot of keys, either. One was a car key, and another set looked like house keys I was guessing. Maybe they were front and back door keys? The last key was an odd one; I didn't think it went to a regular door.

I picked up his watch next and saw on the back of it was engraved with _'Thank you for a decade of excellence, Webber Ins. Group.'_

So this guy was an insurance salesman. I guess someone didn't like his sales pitch. The next thing I noticed scared me. It was my mug shot. I didn't know how or why this guy had it. I looked at him closer, trying to see if I recognized him or if I could remember him as one of my johns, but I got nothing. I quickly tucked it back into his bag, a little freaked out. The bag tipped and I saw a bunch of books in the bottom of it.

I was curious, wondering if these would give me some clue as to why this guy had my picture. I pulled them out and found they were some kid's books and some weird poetry book. I looked at him confused. I took them out, shutting the cabinet and wondered if I read them if they would give me some insight on this guy.

I sat next to him and started to read one of the kid's books to him. I was not a very good reader so I avoided the poetry one. I didn't even recognize a couple of the words on the cover. It made me regret having to drop out of school so young.

I was just finishing off the first children's book when I heard the door open. "Bella?" Edward said my name and he looked confused and nervous.

"Hey, sorry, I got bored so I did some snooping and found his books."

He clinched his teeth a couple of times. I was starting to recognize this was him wanting to say something but struggling. I just waited patiently.

"Mine."

I looked at him confused by the one word he spoke. He didn't stutter so it was clear and there was no mistaking what he had said.

"Yours?" I asked confused.

He nodded yes, picking up a book and held it to his chest.

"The books?" I asked and he nodded yes and I couldn't help but feel a little relieved. Obviously, the picture was Edward's, too, then. He had said he was looking for me so it would make sense he would go to the cops for my mug shot.

I picked up the thick poetry book and raised an eyebrow at him. "You read this?"

He laughed and it was beautiful.

"You sound like summer," I blurted out. I didn't know why I couldn't control my mouth around him. I said the stupidest things.

He smiled and kissed my lips softly. He took a few deep breaths. "For speech, I read," he held up the children's books and the poetry one.

"Oh, for your stutter," I smiled brightly at him. I knew he was smart, but if he could read that poetry, he must have been a genius of some sort. "You must be really smart to be able to read that," I said pointing to the poem book.

He blushed and shook his head no. He opened the book and read the first few lines.

"Braided beauty, forbidden symmetry, I lay thee in my soul, my heart full," he read perfectly, his voice strong and deep.

I got up and crossed the room. "I don't know what you just said, but it sounded wonderful, like chocolate and velvet."

He chuckled and kissed my nose, making me feel sweet. I pulled him to my lips and kissed him again. His lips were soft and tender. He never forced it; he just let me take from him. He was so sweet sometimes I thought he wasn't real, that this was all a dream and I'd wake up in that shack James had left me in, but then I remembered Caius was after me and I knew that this nightmare was real.

He pulled back from the kiss and led me to the tray table by the door. I noticed there was a bag of takeout on it. "Oh, you're on your lunch break."

He smiled and pulled out a burger for me, some fries, and a drink, and then he smirked as he pulled out a little sundae and pushed it toward me.

"You got me ice cream!" I squealed, nearly forgetting myself. I glanced at the baby and he was still sleeping. I climbed on Edward's lap and kissed him again, but much deeper. He was really just the sweetest thing in the world and I couldn't get enough of him.

I started grinding on him and he let me at first, but then he grabbed my hips. "Slow," he panted. I smiled and got off his lap. I grabbed him through his scrubs and he groaned. He stopped my hand and his eye darted over to our son. "Later," he begged and pulled me in for a kiss. It was soft and gentle. I couldn't believe he didn't just throw me down and fuck me, but that wasn't Edward. He was soft and gentle and I think he loved me. I hoped he did. He acted like it, like I thought a man who loved someone would act. I didn't know what I'd do if he didn't. I was pretty sure I was in love with him. It scared me.

**EDWARD**

I decided to run out to get dinner from the fast food joint across the street when I saw they had a special on ice cream sundaes. I got one for my girl. I didn't know a lot about Bella, but I had been watching her. I noticed at the party how she had left her cake and ate her ice cream. I offered her mine. I was not a big fan of vanilla ice cream and when her face lit up and she took my scoop, I regretted not getting a bigger serving to give to her. I could rectify that now with the ice cream sundae for her.

I couldn't help but feel proud when she got all excited. I loved that I had confirmed a fact about her. She loved vanilla ice cream. She really tried to thank me, but honestly, I didn't want to move so fast. I wanted to know more about her. That and I didn't want to wake my son. There was no way I could stay quiet with Bella in my arms.

"So tell me about this guy," she said pointing her spoon at Mr. Swan, "He seems so sad."

I looked at her, surprised that she had picked that up. I thought I was the only one who would notice that. "No family," I said with a shrug.

She pouted. "He had an old picture of a baby in his wallet."

I smiled, raising an eyebrow at her teasingly for going through his stuff.

She shrugged. "What? I was curious about my roommate."

I kissed her nose.

"You tingle me," she whispered blushing.

She said the most adorable things, all of them sweet and wonderful, I hoped she never stopped.

"So who do you think the baby is? It's an older picture so maybe it's his daughter or sister or something?" she asked.

I shrugged and shook my head, "He lives alone," I got out and smiled that I was not stuttering around her.

"What about close friends or something?" she wondered.

"Nope, all alone, no one," I took a deep breath and prepared for the next sentence, "He kept to himself. He has no family, no close friends."

"You know, he lives all the way over in Washington. I wonder what brought him over here. I wonder if it was for his job. He's an insurance salesman. Maybe there was a convention in town. Don't they have those?"

I smiled at her curiosity. "I don't know. He's far from home, but I don't know why."

"Does he have any pets? Oh, god, how long has he been here? Is there a dead cat somewhere in Washington?" She was truly worried for this potential imaginary cat.

"The cat would be fine," I said trying to calm her, "He prob-b-bably had a cat sitter."

She nodded in agreement. "You're right. He wouldn't leave his cat all alone. I'll bet he has a nice elderly neighbor looking after it. Frisky is fine," she said and sat down.

I tipped my head to the side. This fake cat had a name now. "Frisky?"

She shrugged and blushed. "I always wanted a kitty. Frisky is a good cat name. It only really works for cats, too. Fish aren't frisky, neither are turtles, you know, you say frisky and you think cat."

I chuckled a little and kissed her temple. "We'll get you one once we're settled."

She looked up at me like a sweet kitten herself, so innocent, "Really?"

"Of course." She would soon figure out that I would give her anything and everything she wanted.

She was in my arms again, kissing me in a way that would make it hard for me to walk. What was I going to do with this girl?

When she pulled back, she said, "You're so sweet you've got sugar topped. I'll bet you even sparkle," she said sniffling, wiping happy tears and I vowed to only ever let her cry happy ones again.

**BELLA**

I would swear Edward couldn't get any sweeter. I really wished I could do something special for him. I went to the Styrofoam containers Janey had given me and opened them. She had filled them with money, all that they'd had in the safe. There was ten thousand dollars. It was a lot and could get us far if we were careful with it.

I looked over at Mr. Swan and wondered if he really didn't have anyone. Maybe we could go to his house and hide out there for a while. He wasn't using it and I was sure if he lived alone that the place could use a good cleaning. I got his ID out of his wallet and took his keys.

I had just finished zipping my purse when I heard the door open. I expected to see Edward, but when I looked up, I saw a guy I didn't know. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him. I was worried he was a john and recognized me.

"Hey, Izzy." The use of my name confirmed it and I had to work hard to keep my cool. "You know, you got people worried, baby. Caius thinks you're gonna give him the slip."

I shook my head no. This guy was one of Caius's thugs. I got a better look at him trying to place him and I realized he was wearing a hospital security uniform.

"Look, honey, I know you're a working girl," he said getting a little too close, "If you're going to sneak off, maybe we can work something out and I'll keep my mouth shut."

I wanted to tell him no, but I knew if I did, he would likely get Caius on my tail. He took my silence as agreement. I wanted to push him away when he pulled me forward into his arms.

"That's right, little girl, let Mikey take care of you."

I was fighting back tears when the door opened.

"What's going on here?" Carlisle asked appalled.

"Nothing, me and Izzy are just old friends," he tried to cover, but tears I had been holding back had started to escape.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked and I knew it was a loaded question.

"You're fine, right, Izzy," Mike said pinching my side hard.

I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry out, but Carlisle caught my flinch and squirm. "Mike, I think that's enough catching up for now. I think you'd better get back to your post."

Mike smiled sickly at me and tipped his hat, "Later, baby," he said. Once the door closed, I collapsed to the floor crying. I didn't know how long I was there, but I felt Edward pull me into his arms. I looked up and saw Carlisle holding my son.

"He works for Caius, I'm not safe here," I finally got out.

Carlisle handed Edward his keys. "I parked in the underground doctor's lot. They won't be watching that lot. You take her and go. Call me when you get somewhere safe. I'll deposit the money from the safe in your account as soon as the bank opens this morning. I have a full tank of gas."

"Dad," Edward said.

They hugged and both were crying.

"Thank you, for loving me," Edward said choking up.

"Always, just get somewhere safe, we'll figure out the rest later," Carlisle said.

He walked over to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry you weren't safe here. I never did like that Newton guy. You take care of Edward for me. He likes to hide, but you bring him out of his shell, keep doing that. I know you'll love what you find."

"I already do," I whispered struggling to find my voice. "Thank you for helping me."

He kissed my forehead, "You're family now, Bella, stay safe," he said. He turned to Edward, "Give it ten minutes and then go. I'll keep Newton distracted so he doesn't know you left."

"Thanks, Dad, tell Mom I love her."

"You'll tell her yourself once we all get settled." He hugged Edward again and I wondered what it was like to have a family that loved you that much.

I was glad my son had a family like that now.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**

Oh and that line from the poem just a random line I made up. Don't doubt my poetry skills! I wrote an Ode to Bella in Quiet girl and the song Super Shake in Hideous Cygnus. You should check them out, my rhyming rocks.


	23. Chapter 23

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it**

**Chapter 23 – Learning New Tricks**

**BELLA**

Edward grabbed a car seat from the maternity ward on our way to the parking garage. I guess they gave them away when one was needed and one was definitely needed now. I grabbed the bag of diapers he had brought me along with my purse and 'takeout' boxes from Janey. He seemed to settle down once he got into the underground parking area and strapped the seat in like a pro.

He put little Markey in, kissing his head and sped out of the lot like the wheels were on fire. He didn't say where he was going, but by the way he was driving, it seemed like he had a route in mind. We were not far from the old shack James had kept me in when Markey started fussing.

"I need to feed him," I said and Edward's brow furrowed. There wasn't anywhere he knew of to stop and it was too cold to sit with the car not running.

"I know a place where we might be able to stop. We just have to check to see if James's car is there."

He didn't look like he liked the idea, but we were in the middle of nowhere and I was pretty sure Caius never had a clue where the shack was. "There," I said pointing it out off the side of the road, "Are there any cars there?" I asked.

Edward reluctantly pulled up around the back and I saw that James's laundry was still hanging on the line where I had hung it. It didn't look like he had been back. "It should be safe. James hasn't been here since I left. His clothes are still on the line where I left them," I pointed out.

"You were here?" he asked looking at the piles of trash I had cleaned out of the house to make it somewhat livable.

"Yeah, this is where he kept me all those months. I had to hitch a ride into town," I said as I grabbed my purse. There was an extra pair of sweats here that I could change into. I was pretty sure there was enough propane for the lights, heat, and water. I walked in turning stuff on and checking to make sure the place was still somewhat vermin-free. It looked like it had been a few months since anyone had been here.

"Let me shake out the beds before we crash. I don't want anything living in the mattress to bite the baby."

"Bella, let's just go," he pleaded.

"It really isn't that bad, Edward. I know, I live here for some time. There's heating, water, and lights. We should probably stay in James's old room because mine doesn't have a window or a decent bed," I said frowning as I remembered the rotten mattress.

"Bella, just feed him and we'll go. I don't want us to stay here. This isn't a safe place, it's t-t-t-too close." He let out a sigh and took a couple of deep breaths. "I can afford a h-h-hotel."

I looked around and saw a rat glance at my baby before it ran off. "Just feed him and then we'll go somewhere safe, warm, and clean," he said looking to where the rat had just disappeared into a hole.

"Okay," I finally agreed. I didn't' even know why I had suggested we stop there. I guess part of me wanted him to see where I had been the whole time so he would know I wasn't hiding from him.

When I was done feeding the baby, I gave him to Edward to burp while I packed up the few toiletries I had left behind. Some was better than none. I turned off the gas and everything else before I folded up the blankets to put in the trunk of the car. It never hurt to have an extra blanket and these ones weren't that old. Edward raised a questioning eyebrow at me when he saw me folding them up.  
>"They were brand new. They'll just go to waste here."<p>

He just chuckled and let me stuff them into the trunk.

We got little Markey settled and asleep in the car seat and then drove for several more hours. The next time he fussed, I climbed into the back seat, freaking out Edward as he drove and I fed the baby while he was in his seat so we could go a while longer. The next town wasn't close by and it was cold. If we stopped now, we would freeze our butts off.

We finally made it to some distant little town and Edward pulled out his wallet. I grabbed his arm. I knew people would be watching that shit. I didn't want anyone tracing us.

"Let me do this," I said. I put on my lipstick, fluffed my hair, and tied my shirt up under my breasts. Edward grabbed my arm with a panicked look on his face.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm just going to convince the guy to let me pay in cash for the night." I opened one of the takeout boxes for the first time in front of Edward and his eyes widened. I took a few hundred out which I thought would be more than sufficient since this crap hole only charged fifty dollars a night.

"I'll be back with a key in a minute," I told him and skipped off before he could stop me.

We all had our skills and this was one of mine.

**EDWARD**

Bella was off seducing the hotel manager and it was driving me nuts. I wanted to go in there and punch the guy for looking at my girl and carry her off over my shoulder, but right now, the only person on my shoulder was my son.

Stopping at that shack had been such an eye-opening experience. I couldn't believe my girl had lived there in a room with no window and a rotted mattress on the floor. The place was barely standing and obviously condemned. I had used the restroom while she fed the baby and I was amazed the plumbing even worked! There was more rust than pipe in that place. Not to mention the rats and other various creatures that seemed to be living there. There was no way in hell I was letting my son spend the night in that place. I hated that my girl had even had to live there.

I had looked around at the broken dishes and dented pots and knew it was a damn miracle that she had survived at all. Then she had told me she'd had to hitchhike into town. Dear God in Heaven, I needed to be sure to never miss church again because he obviously had been looking out for my girl and my baby.

Bella came out of the hotel front office with a smile and waved the key at me as she hopped in the car. "We've got the suite. It's around back so we can drive over to that stairwell over there," she said pointing to the far side of the building.

When we got into the room, I was surprised at how nice it was, especially for how cheap it was going for. Bella made quick work of her clothes and the clothes she had brought from that run down place and threw them into the bathtub. "It has jets. Give me your clothes and I'll wash them real quick."

I was a little confused, but I did as she said because she was only in her underwear and I was finding it very distracting. I left on my boxers and she disappeared into the bathroom with her bag of stuff that she brought with her.

I heard the shower go on and the jets go on in the tub. She poked her head into the room and smiled because I had just tucked our son into one of the beds. He was sucking on his fist and looking all kinds of adorable.

"Come here," she whispered so as not to wake him.

I did as she asked and realized she was naked once I got to the bathroom door. "Give me your shorts, Edward."

I wanted to protest, but she was suddenly rubbing me and making me want to take them off anyway. She got them off and tossed them into the tub full of water, bubbles, and laundry. She started kissing on me, making me feel it all over my body. I shivered and she giggled. "God, I missed you, so much. I used to lie in my little bed in my room and think about you and pray that I would get to see you one more time."

She had tears in her eyes and I quickly kissed her to reassure her that I was here and I wasn't going anywhere. It quickly became heated and she was gasping as she gripped me in her hand. "God, I want you so bad, but I have another week before I can have sex."

I smiled down at her so she would know that I was fine with that. I wasn't with her for the sex. I kissed her all over, letting her know I loved all of her, not just her pussy. Suddenly, she dropped to her knees and started sucking me like there was no tomorrow. I came embarrassingly fast, panting like I had just run a damn race, but then she was pulling me to the shower. "Come on, we can clean up and wash the laundry, too."

I had no idea what the hell she was doing, but I was fine with it. She took the soapy laundry and held it up in the shower and then passed it to me to ring out and toss in the bathroom sink. "I didn't have whirlpool jets in the shack; they make washing laundry so much easier," she said as she passed me more.

Once we were done, she let the water out of the tub and rinsed it out, and then she had me sit while it filled again. She slid down into my arms and we just soaked in the warm water for a little while. "The baby is going to wake soon. There are robes for us to wear when we get out, and we can sleep in them," she said pointing to them on the door.

"Once we're out, I'll hang the clothes to dry on the shower rod and use the blow dryer to dry what we're going to wear tomorrow when I get up," she looked at me, I guess asking for my approval of the plan she had made. I just kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"So are you," I said and kissed her lips.

We hadn't been kissing long when we heard the baby wake. She hopped out, leaving my arms empty as she threw on her robe and ran out. I listened to her coo to our son, talking sweetly to him and making me love her even more. I finally got out and decided I would give her a hand by hanging up the clothes. The bathroom had a heater in the vent unit so I turned it on thinking it might help dry stuff out, then I put on my robe and went out to join my family. They were my family and I would have to make it official soon. I wondered what Bella's views on marriage were and if she would insist on getting married in the church. I was sure my mother approved of her. She was thrilled when she saw Bella was getting baptized and loved that my son was christened.

My gut twisted at that thought. I was supposed to be a godfather to Alice's baby and here I was running to god only knew where with no idea when I would return. This was such a mess.

I looked over at my girl and my son let out a little yawn, making a cute little 'oh' face and my heart melted. They were worth it and I knew Alice would understand. They needed me and I wouldn't let them down.

**BETA'S NOTE: I've kidnapped Savanna until Sunday! Woohoo! We're gonna be cleaning up mass quantities of puppy, ferret, and kitty leavings from my bedroom, bathroom, and walk-in closet so keep your fingers crossed that she doesn't get buried in a pile of poo! Yeah, good times!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it**

**Chapter 24 – Where We Go From Here**

**EDWARD**

I awoke in the hotel room with Bella sprawled across me. Both of our robes were open and she was rubbing against me something fierce. I gripped her tightly trying to stop her and shifted her off of me. It was then I noticed she was sleeping. I had to get out of bed before things got out of hand and I woke her. I was just a man for heaven sakes. I could only take so much moaning and humping before I snapped.

I looked over at our sleeping son as I closed my robe. He had been up three times last night and I wondered if Bella had gotten any sleep at all. I went to the bathroom and found that my boxers were dry, but my jeans were still wet. My t-shirt was nearly dry so I used the in-room hair dryer like Bella had mentioned and dried it rather quickly. I had just finished drying my jeans when I heard the baby start fussing. I went to get him and smiled when I saw Bella was sprawled naked across the bed. Her hair was wild and she just looked like an angel.

The baby hadn't fussed enough to wake her so I picked him up before he could get too loud. I was sure she was tired from last night. He settled down, making me smile as I kissed his little head. "Hey, buddy, you want to go get a map with daddy?" I spoke softly and smiled proudly that I didn't stutter as I spoke to my son. His little hand reached for my face, grabbing my lip. I sucked his little fingers into my mouth and his brow furrowed like he was confused. I let go of his hand, but he put it back in my mouth, so I sucked his little fingers again and this time he just settled down, leaving his hand in my mouth. I took it out of my mouth and wiped it off with a blanket from the diaper bag. I kind of spilled the dang thing so I shoved everything back into it quickly and kicked it into the closet. I figured I would fix the mess while Bella was busy drying her clothes and getting dressed. She didn't have to know I had made a mess of the diaper bag.

I grabbed my wallet and my hotel and car keys and headed to the front desk. It was chilly so I drove over with my boy. Bella always called him Markey, but to me he was Junior.

"How can I help you?" the guy at the front desk asked. I wondered if he was the jerk that Bella had talked to last night, but I realized this guy had wet hair from a shower and a steaming cup of coffee from some mom and pop donut shop.

I took a deep breath. The guy didn't seem agitated by my reluctance to talk. "Map?" I finally got out.

He walked around the corner. "Cute baby you got there. How old is he?"

"He's f-f-five weeks," I said hating myself for stuttering.

"Just a little thing ain't he. My wife is due any day. She had me up half the night, wanted damn Mexican tamales at two in the morning!" he huffed but let out a laugh. It was obvious he wasn't really upset, mostly just amused. "I had to find a twenty-four hour grocery store," he said as he dug through some pamphlets, "Then I was up cooking them and get this, the smell turned her stomach and she wouldn't eat them. She ended up puking in the bathroom when I brought them in to her." He handed me a stack of papers, "There are a couple of maps of this city and one of the state. There are two of the surrounding states here, too. Where you headed?"

"Not sure," I got out cleanly.

"Well, you take it easy, buddy, and have fun with that little guy. I hear they grow fast," he said walking back to his desk. I hurried out the door before he tried to engage me in anymore conversation. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to him. He seemed like a very nice man. I just didn't think he would like being in a conversation with me. No one did, really.

As I buckled up my little boy, I smiled. That guy was right, he was tiny. I was glad I didn't miss his life, but I wondered if Bella had craved things in the middle of the night and if anyone had gone to get them for her. I doubted her pimp would have been kind enough to cater to her cravings.

I parked and made my way back to the suite with my newly-acquired maps. I figured I would figure out where we were and where we were going by looking at them. I quietly wondered if Bella would be up for a trip to Vegas for a quickie marriage or if she wanted to head to Niagara Falls or something. I was sure they were around here somewhere.

I wasn't far from the door when I heard crying. I quickly opened the door, terrified Caius had found us. When I burst inside, I found Bella curled up in a ball crying by herself. I was immediately worried she was sick or hurt.

"Bella?" As soon as I said her name, she sat up, her eyes wide and red- rimmed. "Are you okay? Are y-y-y-you hurt?"

She blinked at me and I moved to sit next to her on the bed. Before I was all the way sat down, she was in my lap sobbing on my shoulder. "You're here, you didn't leave me."

"Never." I would never leave her.

I squeezed her as tight as I could with the one arm I had around her. Junior was starting to get fussy. Bella was still only in the robe and I had a feeling he knew his food was nearby. I was right, he started squirming towards her and we laughed as he face planted into her chest.

She stayed in my lap as she fed him. "You were gone, your clothes, the keys, the baby, and the diaper bag."

I kissed her softly, feeling horrible for making her think that. "No, never," I took a deep breath and smiled down at my son who was happily eating and patting Bella's chest. "I found you," I said hoping she realized I had spent far too much time looking for her to just up and leave. "I'm keeping you." She blushed and I kissed her nose. For some reason, she blushed harder making me chuckle. "So beautiful," I said and smiled when it came out smoothly.

"So where did you go then?" she asked me.

"Maps," I said and pointed to where I had left them on the table. "Junior was awake, you needed sleep."

Her eyes started watering again. "You're so wonderful," she said sobbing, kissing my lips as she sniffled. She looked so young and innocent as she looked up at me with her big brown eyes. I realized I didn't really know her. I had no idea about her life really or what led her to the line of work she had been in. I had no clue how old she really was and I wondered if she was even of legal age.

**BELLA**

When I woke up, I was sure Edward had taken his son and ran. I wouldn't want to be mixed up with a mess of a woman like me, either. I was sure he hated me after the look he gave me when I told him I would get us a room. I didn't do anything really; I just let some old guy think I was into him. I was regretting the move as I cried my eyes out so hard that I didn't even hear Edward come in. When I heard him say my name, I thought I was hearing things, but when I saw him standing there, I thought I must have finally snapped and gone insane.

He looked so worried and when I realized he was really there, I couldn't get close enough to him. Thankfully, because he was a sweetheart, he didn't mind. Our son let me know he was hungry and I refused to budge from Edward's laps. He said he was keeping me and, well, I was keeping him, too.

He wiped the tears from my cheek, kissing me softly. "Bella, h-h-how old are you?" he asked.

I had to stop and think. I hadn't celebrated my birthday in years. "What month is it?" I asked.

"October," he answered looking worried.

"My birthday is in September, so I think I'm nineteen or twenty, I would have to do the math."

He let out a sigh of relief and pulled me tighter into his arms.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Twent-t-ty-five," he said and looked away from me. I didn't like it when he tried to hide from me.

I pulled his face back to mine and kissed his lips softly. "So, where did you want to go?"

He blushed, which made me wonder what he had planned. He carefully put me down on the bed and moved to grab the maps. He looked through them and frowned.

"Was there some place you wanted to go?" I asked.

He scratched his scruffy chin. He looked so hot. I wondered if the baby would go down before we had to check out.

Markey letting one rip as he loaded his diaper brought me out of my dirty thoughts. "So, any idea's, are you open to suggestions?" I asked wondering if I should tell him about me taking that guy's stuff back at the hospital.

I was in the middle of changing the baby's diaper when he brought over the maps and set them down in front of me. There was one that wasn't big and only showed interstate highways. All of the states were written with just two letters. They might as well have been in Chinese. "Where is Washington?" I asked.

He pointed to two places on the map. "There are two?" I asked.

"One is DC," he said.

I shook my head; the license didn't say anything about DC on it. I wanted to grab it out of my purse and check it, but I didn't want him to know what I had done just yet. "I think it's the other one," I said pointing to the one far away.

"Y-y-you want to g-g-go there?" he asked.

I shrugged. "It's far away and…" He was waiting and I had nothing. I couldn't lie to Edward; anyone else maybe, but not him. I let out a sigh and went to my purse. I took out the keys and the license and tossed it on the bed next to where he was sitting.

He looked up at me confused and I could tell by the way he was clenching his jaw he wanted more of an explanation.

"I thought about how he wasn't using his house right now. We needed a place to stay and I thought maybe it would be safe there. There would be no lease and nothing to trace, just us taking care of his house for him, and maybe Frisky," I said with a shrug.

He got up and paced a couple of times. He grabbed his phone and for a second, I thought he was calling the cops on me for stealing that guy's stuff.

"Dad," he said, "We have a place to go."

It was quiet as he listened to his father. "I'm not sure; we'll know more when we get there." He walked over and picked up the license I had taken from his patient and recited the address on to his father. "I don't know how long it'll take to get there. I'll have to buy a map," he said and looked to me and then over at the takeout boxes full of money. I ran over to them and dumped them in front of him.

"There's ten thousand dollars, well, minus the three hundred dollars we used for the room," I told him.

He nodded. "We're fine with funds, Dad; just use it to take care of whatever you need. Go ahead and ship the stuff to that address, we'll be there in a few days so we should get there in time for the delivery," he said and then was quiet and listened to his father speak a while longer. He finally said he loved him and would see him soon.

I wasn't sure what he had meant by that, but I figured I would find out soon enough.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it**

**Chapter 25 – Detour**

**BELLA**

Edward found our way to the interstate using the maps. We drove all day and when it was getting late, he asked me if I could drive. "I have a license, but it isn't a real one."

He looked at me confused and so I figured I had better explain.

"It says I'm twenty-six on it. James got it for me when I started hooking so I wouldn't be underage. I've never taken a driving test."

He frowned at me and then pulled into a hotel a few minutes later.

"I could probably drive if you wanted me to. I mean you got two pedals, one for each foot. One's for go and one's for stop, right? How hard could it be?" I asked.

He just chuckled and shook his head. "One foot, two pedals," he said with a smirk.

I shrugged. "Whatever, it's not that hard I'm sure."

He walked into the front office with me on his heels carrying our son.

"What can I do you for?" a cheeky old man asked.

"We need a room," I said knowing Edward would struggle with talking to a stranger.

"How long?" he asked.

"Just for a night. Is there a continental breakfast?" I asked. It would make it easier to get moving again in the morning.

"Yes, there is, but it's only served from 7:00 AM to 9:00 AM."

"That's great, thank you," I said pulling money from my purse. "We'll be paying with cash; do you need a deposit for the evening?" I asked and the guy looked at me confused.

"Cash?" He looked from me to Edward, and then to our little baby, scratching his head. Usually only hookers paid in cash, or favors in my case. It was usually the trademark of people on the run from the law, but we didn't look anything like that with Edward in his dress pants and shirt and me in my baptism clothes. We looked ready for church, not jail. Little Markey was dressed in a deep blue jumper, just making him look like the sweetest little bundle of boy.

"You trying to stay out of debt or something?" he asked finally thinking he had figured it out.

My whole face lit up, pleased that he had come up with an excuse for us. "Yes, you know how high interest rates are, so why pay them if you can just use cash?"

I looked back over at Edward and he played along, nodding his head in agreement.

"Well, I'm going to need some ID," he said. Before Edward could take his out, I pulled out mine.

"Well, Mrs. Swan, I hope you three have a nice stay," he said.

It had been so long since I had taken my fake ID out that I had forgotten the name on the thing. James always got a kick out of using the Charles Swan name and had my fake ID made up as Isabella Swan so he could be my 'daddy.' He was a sick fuck.

Once we got to the room, Edward brought it up. "Swan?" he asked.

I shrugged. "James had a thing for that name. I don't know why. Hey, what was the name of your patient again?" I asked as I dug through my purse. I pulled out the ID that I had stolen and dropped it in shock. "Charles Swan? Did you know him?" I asked Edward.

"No," his brow furrowed, "Why?"

"James always used that name to pick me up when I was at the police station. He always wanted me to tell them to call Charles Swan."

"Do you think they knew each other?" he asked.

I really had no clue. James was involved with a lot of shit, but I didn't know why he would get involved with an insurance dude. "I don't know, maybe they were going to do a scam together," I suggested. I really didn't know why James had me use his name.

"M-m-maybe James s-s-stole his id-d-den-n-nity," Edward offered.

He was right, that was probably what it was. I was sure James had some shit somewhere saying he was Charles Swan, especially since I was Isabella Swan on my ID. I wondered if James had stolen Mr. Swan's daughter's ID for me and that was why he was here. I could only imagine that it would be upsetting to find that your deceased child's ID had been stolen; at least I assumed she was deceased. "Maybe that baby he had a picture of was the person whose ID James stole for me," I said tossing my fake ID on the bed.

Edward picked it up and frowned as he looked at it. It had a picture of me, but I was only sixteen at the time it was taken. I really looked so young then. I tried to put thoughts of my early life out of my mind. It really didn't matter anyway; it was just what it was and there was no changing it.

I fed the baby and passed him to Edward to change and put to bed. He seemed to really enjoy taking care of our boy and it was really sweet to watch them together. He didn't stutter as he cooed to our son. He would talk softly and kiss on him then snuggle him up in his arms. It made me wish I had a dad like him. My kid was going to have a much better life than me, all thanks to that sweet, wonderful man.

I kissed his head and told him to come join me in the shower when he was done putting the baby down. He smiled and nodded okay. He was getting better at talking to me, but he was still very hesitant around me.

I had just finished shaving and scrubbing when I heard the door open. He stood in it a moment watching our son to make sure he didn't stir as he left the room.

When he turned around, I stepped out of the shower. He looked at me confused, but I started to undress him. He just stood there kissing me softly every time he was given the chance.

"You're so sweet and amazing with him. You make me want fences," I blurted out as I attacked him. "Fuck, and pets and cookies," I moaned against his lips. His hands weren't anywhere scandalous, but just thinking about being with him made me want him so bad. "You're such a good daddy." I dropped his pants and went to my knees, sucking him off before he could stop me because I knew he would. He gripped the counter, groaning as he released into my mouth. I couldn't wait to finally have his dick back where it belonged.

He was panting and looking at me a little worried. I started to panic that I had done something wrong. "Bella," he said my name softly, "You don't..." he took a deep breath, "just let me hold you," he said squeezing me to his chest, kissing my head. "I just want to hold you."

He turned off the shower and turned on the tub faucet, pulling me in with him. He grabbed the bottle of body wash and used it to wash and massage my back. I was a pile of relaxed goo in his lap. He rinsed me off and pulled me back into his arms. "Just let me love you," he whispered.

My heart about jumped out of my chest as he held me to him, not touching me sexually, just holding me. He kissed the side of my forehead like he frequently did and nuzzled his face into my neck. "I'll take care of you, I promise, you don't need to…to..." He let out a sigh.

I turned in his lap, a little freaked out that he wasn't hard for me. Maybe I was losing my touch; maybe he didn't want me anymore.

I reached down to touch him and he grabbed my hand stopping me. He pulled it up to his mouth and kissed my fingers. I had never been so confused in my life. He pulled me down on his lap and kissed me softly. "I don't need you to touch me. I swear, you don't h-h-h-have to, I'd take c-c-care of you n-n-no matter what."

"You don't want me?" I asked tears brimming in my eyes.

He let out a sigh. "You're the most b-b-beautiful..." he took a deep breath, "Everything," he said looking me deep in the eyes, silently pleading with me to understand, but I didn't.

"I don't understand," I said shaking my head, "Either you want me or you don't. Do you just want your son? Is that what you're saying?" I asked petrified that I was only here because of our baby.

His jaw clenched several times as he fought to get his words out. He pulled me to his chest, holding me tightly while he worked on it. "Y-y-you deserve m-m-more." He let out a huff, obviously getting frustrated with himself. "I want to give you m-m-more." He squeezed me, not letting me up and ran his hand up and down my back. "Please," he said in a begging tone.

I finally looked up at his Easter grass eyes. "I don't know; I don't understand what you want from me."

"Marry me," he said with perfect clarity.

I was sure I had misheard him; maybe he had said 'many plea' or 'carry tea,' or maybe even 'I have to pee.'

His hand came to my chin, making me look him in the eye. "Please, marry me," he begged.

I couldn't stop my brow from furrowing in confusion. I had never considered marriage really. All my life, the men had come and gone and none had ever loved me or wanted anything but sex. "Huh?"

His hands released me and went to his own hair, tugging it in frustration. The baby started to cry and I hopped out of the tub and grabbed a towel, drying off as I made my way out of the bathroom.

After a quick snack, he settled right down and Edward came out of the bathroom wearing just a towel looking worse for wear.

This room had a double bed so he just flopped on the empty bed and scrubbed his face. He picked up the ID I had left on the bed and frowned again. I didn't know why he kept frowning at the damn thing. Once Markey was settled, I moved next to him on the bed. He looked at me a little worried, but he let me snuggle into his side. He let out a sigh. I wondered if he had meant what he asked or if it was just spur of the moment or what.

"Did you mean it?" I asked him. I thought I would like to be married to him. He was sweet and nice. He took care of my boy and looked after me as well. He'd had a chance to run off with just his son, but he didn't. In Janey's office, he had insisted I come with him.

He looked down at me, "What?" he asked and I cringed. Maybe he didn't mean it, he didn't even remember.

"What you were saying in the tub, what you asked," I silently begged that he had meant it as I looked up at him pleadingly.

"Yes," he said cupping my face. He kissed my forehead, nose, and lips, "I want you."

I reached for his towel, but he caught my hand and shook his head. He put my hand on his heart, letting out a sigh. "Forever, Bella."

My eyes widened as I realized what he was saying, he wanted me forever. He really wanted to marry me. "Will you marry me?" I asked.

He smiled and chuckled. "Yes," he whispered against my lips. "Yes," he said again between kisses. I couldn't help the joy that bubbled out in a giggle. He pulled back smiling, but I just climbed up him more, not letting him get away.

"You're mine now," I said causing him to smile even wider as I attacked his lips.

"Yours," he said with a satisfied grin.

I couldn't wait to make it true.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 26 – From Imaginary to Reality**

**BELLA**

We drove straight through the next day, only stopping when it was getting to be too much for Markey. It was dark when we pulled into the little town of Forks. The whole place seemed deserted, but I guess that was normal for a small town after 9:00 PM.

When we arrived, I pulled out the keys and tried the two that looked like house keys. The second one unlocked the door, leaving me to wonder what the other one was to. Edward held me back; he wanted to check the place out first. He turned on the lights and looked around. There was a bad smell coming from the kitchen. I guess Mr. Swan had left in a bit of a hurry because the kitchen was toxic.

"I got this," Edward said not even flinching as she started cleaning up the moldy fruit and dirty dishes that were left behind. I was sure Mr. Swan had suspected that he would have been back before now.

The house was a little one story, three bedroom place. One room was obviously his; the other was a baby's room and made me think of that little girl he'd had a picture of. The third room was just full of junk and a desk. He looked to be a prolific fisherman because there were lots of fish pictures hanging on the wall.

I turned on the light in the baby's room. The walls were a soft green, but the pink and purple flower-themed bedding set gave it away for sure. This was his daughter's room. I hoped he didn't hate me for putting my son in here. I went to the far closet and opened it. There was a second set of plain white crib bedding in a plastic cover. I thought I would change the bedding in the crib because it was all dusty. I looked around for a place to set down my baby. He had had enough of his car seat so I knew it was out of the question to put him back in that. I saw something that looked like an exersaucer, but it had wheels. I was sure it was a walker. I dusted it off with my hand and set him in it. He leaned forward scowling but sucked his fist instead of crying. I made quick work of the bedding and cleaned up the tidy room for my son. It really only needed a good dusting. Once that was done, I took my boy and sat in the rocker in the corner to feed him.

As I looked around, I was surprised how at home I felt. I would have thought I would have felt out of place or jumpy being in a stranger's home, but it felt oddly comfortable, like home.

**EDWARD**

I was glad for my training in toxic waste disposal and disinfecting. My job came in handy every now and then. When we arrived, the smell of rotten and molded food filled the house and I almost wanted to send Bella back out to avoid airborne antigens. I told her I would take care of the mess in the kitchen and she made her way to the far side of the house trying to get her and our son away from the smell.

I made quick work of the worst of it, thankful there was a garbage disposal. I found the little laundry room off the kitchen and grabbed the bleach. It was time to do some serious work in here.

When I finally convinced myself the place wasn't covered in mold spores anymore, I made my way down the hall to find Bella.

She was sitting with our son in a rocking chair smilingly peacefully. The look on her face made me relax as well. "Settled in?" I asked.

She stood up with our sleeping son. "Yeah, this place feels nice doesn't it, like home," she whispered as she went to lay the baby in the crib.

"I should change the bed..." I started, but she pointed to a plastic bag and then another set of bedding on the floor.

"Already done," she said tucking him in then turned and smiled at me, "I like it here."

"Maybe we can find a place of our own close by," I offered.

She nodded but frowned a little. She had to know at some point Mr. Swan would wake up and take his house back.

"We can find-d a place just like this one." I hated that I stuttered. I hated that I would disappoint her.

She smiled up at me, pushing into my arms. She was so little, so young. I felt selfish for wanting to keep her to myself, but I wanted her safe and no one else was doing that for her. She would be mine. I kissed her forehead, letting her know how precious she was to me. I looked over at my boy, he was perfect and I loved him so damn much. I ran my fingers through his little fuzz and smiled at her. It amazed me how quickly my life had changed over the last few days, but in all honesty, it had really changed the day I met her. The day she looked up at me, blocking my view of the floor and smiled at me. I knew she was different, I knew she was wonderful. I just wished I could have found my voice and made her stay that day. I would have run away with her then. I would have cared for her through the pregnancy and loved her like she had never been loved. She wasn't sex, she was something else, just sweet and innocent in a way that no one would suspect.

I kissed her lips lightly, unable to resist any longer. She smiled at me blushing and I liked to think it was because she could tell that my kiss meant more to her than anyone else's ever had.

It was late so we walked into the master bedroom and worked together stripping the sheets. As we were making the bed, I grabbed her, tossing her up in the middle and covered her with the blankets laughing. She was giggling and her face was flushed, looking beautiful as I jumped down on her over the blankets. I kissed her face all over.

She grabbed my face and smiled widely. "You make me seven," she said making me smile. She was always saying silly stuff that I think someone else wouldn't get, but I did. I was making her feel like a kid again. I kissed under her jaw and reached down her side and tickled her, smiling at the reaction I got.

She squirmed, squealed, and laughed loudly. I fell to the side of her, not wanting her to feel trapped. I looked over at her smiling face and I felt like life couldn't get any more perfect. She climbed over on top of me, messing up the covers. Her eyes had more than a playful look in them. There was something more to her smile. She leaned down and kissed me softly. "You're beautiful," she whispered, "You make my heart thump."

"I love you," I whispered back and tears came to her eyes, but she was smiling.

"I love you, too. I can't wait to get married. I can't believe you want me even after knowing what I was."

I cupped her face and frowned. I knew I had to talk to her and explain some of my life to her. "You're easy to love," I whispered.

She shook her head and tears escaped.

I pulled her down against me, kissing the top of her head. "My mom," I took a deep breath, "Elizabeth, she loved me," I said.

She looked up at me confused.

"I was nine when her pimp killed her."

She gasped sitting up.

"I was there on the street w-w-when..." I closed my eyes and shook my head.

She shushed me, kissing my head.

"She was g-g-good," I let out a huff, "Sh-sh-she was a-a-a-a g-g-good p-p-person." I hated that I was upset.

"Oh, baby," she said squeezing me tightly, "I'm so sorry." I felt tears on my cheek and I wasn't sure if they were hers or mine.

I took a deep breath, "I was s-s-so s-s-scared f-f-for y-y-you," I let out a huff, "I kn-n-new," I clenched my jaw and she looked into my eyes.

"You knew what I was that first night," she said for me and I nodded yes.

"I didn't want you to g-g-go back."

"I didn't want to leave you, either. I wanted to stay so bad and if I hadn't been so scared of what would happen, I would have."

I knew it was true. I knew she'd had a reason to be scared. I knew what happened to girls if they didn't show up to their corner on time. I grimaced. "I know," I said clearly this time.

She frowned. "Are you sure you still want me?" she asked.

She looked nervous, like I would say no. I tipped her face up so she was looking me in the face. "Yes," I said clearly. I clenched my jaw and took a deep breath. I wanted to say the next bit without a stutter. "You're so kind." She tried to pull away, but I made her look at me. "You," I said a little firmer, "see me as a man, not a thing. You make me feel good inside. You make me want to be a good man, husband, and father. I felt so lost when you were gone. I didn't understand how you could affect me so deeply, but nothing was right after that morning you left. I knew my life would never be right without you and your sweet words and your crazy mind."

She burst into tears and hugged me tightly. I almost couldn't breathe, but I didn't mind. I kissed the top of her head and rocked her in my arms until she settled down. Her hand pulled my face down to hers and she kissed me softly. "Thank you."

I smiled through the kiss and then kissed her forehead. Her hand was still on my cheek so I covered it with mine, feeling her empty fingers. I pulled it between us. "I need to get you a ring," I said clearly and she looked like she was glowing as she smiled back at me. She pushed up to kiss my lips again.

"You make me feel like sunlight."

"I hope to always make you feel like sunlight," I said kissing her again because she made me want to be close to her. She looked like sunlight to me, bright, warm, and beautiful, she glowed.

**BELLA**

The next morning, I was up before everyone. I wasn't used to sleeping the hours I had been and so my body was all wonky. I made my way to the kitchen and I had to say, I was impressed with the way Edward had gotten the place to shine. I opened the fridge to find it empty, but when I went to the pantry, there were some cans of food there. I guess we were having soup for breakfast until we could get to the grocery store.

I had made my way out of the pantry when my eyes landed on something that made me panic.

Cat food.

"Frisky!" I ran to the front door looking around, "Frisky!" I shouted from the front porch, wearing nothing but Edward's boxers and his button up. "Oh, my god, Frisky!" I panicked imagining a starved kitty dying slowly because some asshole had nearly beaten his daddy to death.

"Excuse me," an old lady called to me. I hadn't even realized I was welding a can of cat food until her eyes landed on it.

"Are you looking for Charlie's kitty, dear?" she asked.

"Yes, is he okay?"

She nodded and turned to her door. "Three, come here, girl!"

"Three?" I asked.

"This is Frisky number three," she said grabbing her cane and the cat as she made her way over to me. "Number one died of old age, but she had kittens. I kept one and when Frisky passed, I gave him back to Charlie. He was so heartbroken. He renamed him Frisky two; he did have a lot of his momma in him. He had gotten with my girl, Fluffy," she said shaking her head, "And when Frisky two died a few months back while crossing the street, he picked this little girl from Fluffy's babies to replace him, Frisky three, he calls her three most the time, but she answers to both Frisky and Three. Little dear looks just like the original Frisky she does."

I took the tiny young cat from her. It wasn't even a year old and it batted at my tangled hair, making me smile. "Thank you. I was just so worried."

"Oh, dear, there's nothing to worry about, I told Charlie I'd look after her."

I nodded, fighting back tears, but I didn't even know why. I snuggled the kitten, trying to hide them.

"Bella," I heard Edward call to me and then he stepped out on the porch in just his scrub pants. He looked to the neighbor and then the kitten in my arms and smiled. "Frisky?" he asked.

I nodded yes and he let out a laugh, pulling me into his arms.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 27 - Just Being Neighborly**

**EDWARD**

Our new neighbor, Mrs. Beasley, offered us a cup of tea to start the morning. I would have declined, but Bella accepted and told her that we would put on some proper clothes before we came by.

I took back my shirt from her and ended up smiling as I sniffed it. I loved that she had slept in it, even if it was all wrinkled now.  
>She gathered up our baby boy and kissed his little head. She told me she had fed him about an hour ago. Considering it was only a little after seven o'clock in the morning, I worried that she wasn't sleeping enough. She looked a little tired but happy, too.<p>

Mrs. Beasley greeted us at the door with a smile and then a squeal, "Oh, my heavens! Look at this little precious," she said cradling my son's head. His little fuzz was a magnet for people and I couldn't blame them. "Who it this little one?" she asked.

"Markey," Bella said as she passed the baby to Mrs. Beasley. I needed to talk to her about calling him Edward or Junior or something.

"Oh, he looks just like his daddy," she said smiling. He had my hair and my messed up eye, but I didn't really know what I looked like as a baby. My mom had had some pictures, but not a lot of them, and they were lost when she died.

"Edward has amblyopia and our son inherited it, but it's treatable. He wears an eye patch for part of the day to strength his eye."

"Oh, do you do that as well?" she asked me.

I shook my head no. "My eye muscles have h-h-hardened." I was impressed that I only stuttered on the last word.

"Well, it's best to get it taken care of when he's young," she said kissing the baby's head. "Come on in and sit at the table. I have tea and some bagels. I doubt you'll find much in your father's house," Mrs. Beasley said as she was walking away.

Bella froze in her spot and looked at me panicked. I didn't know what she wanted to do. Obviously, Mrs. Beasley believed Bella was the lost daughter of Charles Swan.

"So, tell me, how's your father doing?" she asked as she sat down, looking at the pair of us expectantly.

"Well," I said sitting down, if this was the game we had to play, I guess we would. I looked to Bella and nodded at her so she would say more on the subject.

"Mr. Swan, or um, Dad, is still in a coma. He had extensive damage done, but they're hopeful that he'll wake up," she said taking my hand. It was all true. I nodded at her, squeezing her hand for support. I wished I could say more.

"So, I guess you've come to get to know him a little better," she said smiling. "It's a shame that you're here without him. I know he's been searching for you since your mother took off with you and disappeared. He was so heartbroken," she shook her head. "He was so sure he would find you and bring you back. That's why he's kept a cat named Frisky for so long," she said as she smiled at her fluffy-looking cat.

"Mrs. Beasley, as you can imagine, we need to do some grocery shopping. Is there a store nearby?" Bella asked changing the subject.

"Oh, why yes, there is. Just up Palmer Road is Wright's grocery. Would you mind terribly picking up a few things for me while you're there?" she asked.

"Sure, what are neighbors for?" Bella said with a cheerful smile. I downed my tea in hopes of getting out sooner. No offense to Mrs. Beasley, but she was assuming too much and I didn't know how long Bella could hold out with the lie.

Mrs. Beasley came back with a shopping list and we quickly said our goodbyes. Bella pulled out the list and started giggling.

"What?" I asked curious what the old lady would want that would make Bella laugh.

"Let me read her list to you. She wants rubbing alcohol, four D-cell batteries, powdered sugar, vanilla-scented air freshener, six cans of tuna fish, high-fiber yogurt, a quart of milk, a pack of bobby pins, hair gel, a pack of sewing needles, a 10-pack of hangers, zippy bags, and three large cucumbers."

I looked over at her confused as she giggled some more. "I don't get it." It seemed like a perfectly normal old lady shopping list to me.

She leaned over and kissed my cheek, "You're so sweet, honey," she said patting my knee and ended up laughing some more. I just shook my head at her. I knew that sometimes I would just be in over my head with her.

The grocery store was more like a general store, which ended up being a good thing. It sold t-shirts and sweats, along with packages of underwear and socks. I was more than ready for some new underwear and socks by now.

Bella picked out a little baby t-shirt that said 'Mommy's Angel' on it. I had to agree with it. We grabbed some perishable food since Bella said there was some canned stuff. I smiled as she picked out some cereal and ice cream. She was smiling so big when I suggested she get a carton of it.

I watched her walk through the fruits and veggie isle, but I had to admit after what I had cleaned up last night, I really wasn't in the mood for fresh food, and honestly, the little general store's produce didn't seem all that fresh. No wonder Mr. Swan's house was toxic after a couple of weeks.

She finally settled on a bag of apples and some juice. I grabbed a couple of bottles of water because I knew my girl needed to stay hydrated to feed the baby. Their baby section was a joke. I was guessing they didn't have a lot of kids in the area because they had two packages of diapers, one was size six and the other was size one. We bought the size ones and passed on the cheap generic wipes because I didn't trust them. I grabbed a package of expensive paper towels and told Bella we would have to find where the next closest store was.

Amazingly, they had everything on Mrs. Beasley's list. When we checked out, I set Mrs. Beasley's stuff aside. The checker boy looked at the items on the belt and smiled up at us. "You shopping for Mrs. Beasley?" he asked.

"Yes, we are, how did you know?" Bella asked.

He nodded to her items on the counter and smiled, "Hard to miss with that list. I'm glad it's you and not Mr. Swan that's in here buying it. He's always grumbling about how she eats way too many cucumbers for a woman her age," the kid snickered.

I looked between Bella and the checker boy who were both giggling like idiots now. I just shook my head, not even trying to figure that out.

Once we were all packed up, we headed back to the house. I took the items over to Mrs. Beasley because Bella needed to feed the baby and well, I didn't trust her to not laugh in our neighbor's face.

"Oh, Edward, thank you so much for running to the store for me. My eyes are not what they use to be," she said leading me into the kitchen.

"Here, let me make you a quick snack," she said rinsing off a cucumber she pulled from her fridge. She sliced it up quickly and sprinkled a little powdered sugar on it. I wasn't hungry, but refusing the snack would mean talking and I didn't want to make more of a stuttering fool of myself.

"So," she said sitting down next to me, "I didn't see a ring on your fingers," she raised an eyebrow at me.

I smiled at her. "Engaged," I managed pleased with myself.

"Really, no ring yet?"

"Two days," I told her, we had only been engaged for two days so far.

"So, you haven't had a chance to go ring shopping then?" she asked.

I shook my head no and she patted my hand. "Leander's has a nice selection if you get a chance to sneak away. She makes all her rings original." That sounded really nice. I nodded eagerly, hoping she would tell me where they were. "They're just off Main Street on Cherry Tree Road. Silly name for a road, there isn't a cherry tree in sight," she said distractedly.

I was nearly done with my cucumbers when she asked me what I did for a living.

"Orderly," I said and she looked confused, "H-h-hospital orderly."

"Oh, really, are you going to get a job at the medical center in town or the hospital in Port Angeles?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Well, how long are you staying?"

I took a deep breath, frustrated with myself. Mrs. Beasley seemed very nice. I hated that I stuttered around her. Her cat jumped up on the table and took the slice of cucumber out of my hand.

"Fluffy, you naughty girl, that's not yours!" she shooed the kitty off the table and then smiled at me, "So, Edward, what are your plans?" she asked again.

"W-w-we're not sure, sh-sh-she likes it h-here." I closed my eyes and looked down, ashamed I couldn't speak.

I felt a cool hand on my chin and my face was lifted. "What's the matter, dear? You seem upset. Do you not want to stay?" Her concerned face let me know my stuttering didn't faze her.

"It's nice," I got out carefully. Truth was only a few people had stared at me, but no one gave me any dirty looks for having a messed-up eye. They were mostly curious who the new people in town were. I didn't know how long we could keep up this ruse of Bella being Charlie's daughter, but I had a feeling we wouldn't be welcome once the truth was out. "I sh-sh-sh..." I gritted my teeth frustrated.

Mrs. Beasley squeezed my shoulder. "It's fine, dear; you go take care of your family. You let me know if you need me to put in a good word for you down at the medical center, alright?"

I smiled at her, feeling horrible for betraying her and nodded goodbye.

When I got home, I saw Bella standing in the hallway looking at some pictures. I joined her curious. "Alright?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. She pointed to a hand of a person that had obviously been cut out of a picture. "Do you think that's her, Edward, the woman that took Mr. Swan's daughter?" she asked tracing the picture and looking at it carefully.

"I don't know." I pulled her back into my arms kissing the top of her head.

"I can't believe James stole the identity of his little girl. I feel so bad."

"It's not your fault, it wasn't your doing," I said pleased with myself that I didn't stutter. It was getting easier to talk to Bella.

She shook her head and I pulled her face up to look at me. "Nothing he did is your fault. We don't have to stay here."

She sniffled a little and looked around. "It's okay, I think I like it here. I hate that his daughter's name just happened to be the same as mine so everyone thinks I'm her."

"Once my family gets here, we can move on again," I promised. Frisky chose that moment to wind through her legs and she shook her head.

"I want to wait until he comes back and tell him how sorry I am, that I didn't know," she said cuddling the cat. I could tell she was fighting back tears.

"If that's what you want," I kissed her forehead reminding her I would forever give her anything she wanted.

There was a knock at the door, causing Bella to jump. Her eyes darted to the baby's room.

"I'll get it," I said pushing her to go check on our son. She understood immediately and hurried into his room as I went to answer the door.

When I saw a truck out the front door, I smiled knowing exactly what it was.

"Is this the Swan residence?" the guy at the door asked. I nodded yes and he pushed a clipboard into my hands. "Very good, Sir, where do you want the delivery?" he asked. I stepped back into the small house and he looked left and right, understanding my dilemma. "Well, we could maybe stack some against the wall there and up down the hall?" he asked.

"Yes," I said clearly and smiled.

He and another man quickly got to work unloading the truck. Bella came out when she realized there was no danger and looked at me confused. "It's our stuff," I tried to explain.

She shook her head. "Edward, I don't have any stuff. I only had that little suitcase." She bit her tongue as one of the men brought it in. She looked up at me confused. I just kissed her nose. I would explain to her what was going on once we were alone and I could speak clearly again.

A/N Thanks for reading please review.


	28. Chapter 28

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 28 – Face the Music**

**BELLA**

This house felt like home, that was the only way I could think to describe it, but I couldn't put my finger on why. I couldn't figure out if it was because it was in a small Norman Rockwell-like town or what. There was just something about the house as I walked through it that made me think this was home. Maybe it was all the pictures of Mr. Swan and his little girl. It was heartbreaking to see how they just stopped at such a young age. He obviously loved his daughter very much. I almost wished I knew my father, but I didn't believe he would be someone like Mr. Swan. My mother had horrible taste in men.

I sat on the back porch and looked out over the yard at a big leafy tree. I would have sworn that tree should have had a swing in it. It just seemed like the kind of tree that would have had a swing. I closed my eyes and I could almost feel the wind on my face as I imagined flying through the air. I could hear the giggles of a little girl and as I glimpsed back to see who was pushing her, I saw the young Mr. Swan from the pictures. My imagination was so strong that it almost felt like a memory, but I knew it was not. Mr. Swan was not my father.

I could see him pushing the little girl on the swing in my mind as well. She was his daughter and I wanted to find her for him. I wanted to fix this hurt that such a good man didn't deserve. I wanted to fix the man who had kept his daughter's cat and shopped for his elderly neighbor. I wanted to find the daughter that he never stopped searching for and never stopped loving. I was envious of that little girl. She was lucky she had someone that loved her so unconditionally.

Edward walked out holding our son. He was smiling at me and I knew he had that love for me. It amazed me that he had just up and left his life behind to be with me. That he looked for me when I was gone and that he still wanted me, knowing the whole time exactly what I was and not caring. He saw me as a person to love, not a whore to buy.

He kissed my nose and passed our son to me as he went to inspect the boxes that had been delivered.

There was a lot of stuff here and I didn't know where it all came from. From what I remembered of Edward's house, it was pretty small and not overdone. I overheard one of the men confirming the rental of a small storage space and then he left.

Edward walked in and looked on the side of a few boxes and then took one into our room, not even stopping to tell me what was going on.

"Edward, what is all this stuff?" I asked.

"Mine, my parent's, some of Alice's stuff."

"What, why? What's going on?"

"They can track you using me, or my family, we all had to leave Chicago."

I gasped when I realized the depth of trouble I had gotten his whole family into. He was right; Caius would have roughed them up if he was looking for me. "I'm so sorry."

He cupped my face smiling, "Don't be." He kissed my lips softly and then the top of the baby's head. He was so sweet and tender with him.

I followed Edward into the study and watched as he pushed the desk to the far side of the room against the wall.

"Do you need a hand?" I asked.

"No, you're still supposed to be taking it easy," he said smiling.

I smiled, too, not because he told me to take it easy, but because he had said several phrases without stuttering. He was getting more comfortable with me and I loved it.

It was not much later that he brought in several other boxes and I was shocked when he unpacked the makings of a bed. He put it together with practiced ease and I was wondering who was going to be sleeping in it when there was a knock on the door.

"Stay here," he said and went to answer the door.

It freaked me out a little. What would happen if it was one of Caius's goons coming to get me? Edward couldn't stop them. I hated that he was answering the door alone.

I heard a happy squeal and kisses and so I peeked my head out the door. I saw that his mother and father were here, toting suitcases.

"This is such a cute little town, Edward. I just love it! I think it'll be the perfect place to raise your little boy," his mother said and I swear she reached up and pinched his cheek.

I stepped out into the hallway now that I knew there was no threat and was quickly pulled into a hug by his mother. "Oh, honey, I'm so glad you two made it out of that hospital safely. I can't imagine how scary that must have been for you."

Truth was it wasn't anything I wasn't use to. I just smiled at her and Markey reached out to grab her necklace.

"Oh, sweet baby boy, do you like that sparkly? Can I take him?" she asked and I passed my son to her. She cooed and fussed over him like he hung the moon and it was wonderful to see my son was so loved.

Edward came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me and I leaned back sighing in contentment. I smiled up at him and he kissed my lips softly. I felt safe and happy, two very foreign feelings, but I was enjoying them both.

"Alice and Jasper stopped in Seattle for the night. I told them we'd call once we knew what the living arrangements were," Carlisle said as he picked up his suitcase. "So, do we have a room?" he asked looking around the tiny house.

"Yes, down the hall next to the nursery," Edward said pointing to where he had just set up the bed.

"Bella, dear, the baby is looking sleepy, is there somewhere I can rock him to sleep?" Esme asked.

"Yes, there was a nursery already set up here. I'll show you where it's at." I slipped out of Edward's arms but took his hand in mine, unwilling to give him up. I felt him squeeze it in support.

We were mostly settled in for the night when there was another knock on the door. I had been lulled into feeling safe and answered it without thinking. That was my first mistake. My second was slamming it shut, getting the attention of everyone in the house.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's worried voice. He and his parents came running into the entryway looking at me curiously. There was a hard thump on the door.

"What's going on? Who is it?" Carlisle asked.

"We know you're in there!" I heard the deep voice from the other side of the door.

I fought tears back and looked over to Edward, "Stay in here," I said and went to open the door.

"Who is it?" he practically yelled.

"It's for me. Just, I'll be fine, give me a minute," I said.

"Bella," he begged, but I shook my head and opened the door to face the music.

**EDWARD**

I went to follow her out the door, but she pushed me back in and locked it.

"Edward, I believe she's alright," my dad said. He was at the window and I hurried over to it and saw that it was a police car and three men in uniform. I cracked the window open so I could hear what was being said.

"Hey, Izzy," the first cop said. I was surprised when she walked up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I slammed the door, you just startled me. You know I wouldn't run."

"I know, that's why we didn't kick the door down," one of the other cops said and glared at the third guy. "I told you she was a good girl."

Bella hugged the other cop, "Thanks, Meaty, so what brings you out here?"

"We're placing you under arrest," the third guy said, but the other two stepped in front of him stopping him.

"We were hoping you could help us out. First, can you tell me why you didn't show for your court date?" the cop she called Meaty asked.

She waved them up on the porch and sat on the little bench there. "You were right when you said I should've stayed in jail that day," she said looking at the first cop. She wiped a tear, "He was so mad, I didn't think it was with me, but I was wrong. He let me have it bad once we got out of town. We stayed in this little shack outside of town and he nailed me worse than he ever had before. I finally crawled away to a little room and stayed there. He wouldn't let me leave. I'm sorry, but he wouldn't and I didn't dare cross him because I was sure he'd kill me."

"Enough of this bullshit," the third guy said, but again, the first two stopped him.

"How did you get away, Izzy?" Meaty asked.

"He didn't come back one night, but I was still too scared to leave. I waited a week and then a little more. Food ran out, so I had to go. I was pregnant, he knocked me up, said he was gonna sell the baby." Bella shook her head crying. "I hitchhiked into town. I went to Janey's," she looked up at the first guy, "They were the only people I had remotely close to friends."

"Ah, Izzy, you could have come to us, we would've helped you," the first cop said.

She looked at him and must have seen the sincerity in his face because she threw herself in his arms. "I'm so scared, Alec, I don't know what happened to James and now Caius is after my baby and I don't know what to do, I have to keep him safe. If you guys could find me, that means he could find me, too. He's not safe."

"Hey," he said rubbing her back, "It's okay, we're here now. No one is going to hurt you or your baby."

"That's right, Izzy, we'll look after you," the other guy said pulling her into a hug.

The third one looked like he was about to explode in anger.

"That was not the plan!" he finally shouted.

"Maybe not your plan, but it's the plan we're going with."

"She's supposed to turn state's evidence! We have to arrest her!"

"Just chill, man, let's tell our girl what's going on and maybe we won't have to push her to help us out," Meaty said and sat down next to her while the guy she called Alec squatted in front of her.

"Don't mind him. He's a Fed and looking to take down Caius. We have an inside guy close to him that's turning, but it helps if we have a second witness." She looked up at him and nodded yes. I wanted to stop her, but I felt my father's hand on my shoulder.

"It's Marcus and Janey, isn't it? They said Caius went off the deep end. They said I needed to get out of town because my baby wasn't safe. They're his godparents."

The cop next to her, Meaty, put his arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"Are they safe? Caius really did a number on Marcus and had been threatening him. I'm supposed to go back to work for him in a couple of days. If he finds out I'm gone…" she let out a sob.

"Hey, baby girl, we'll keep you safe," Alec said rubbing her knee.

"She needs to come back with us. If we can get her wired and in with him, we could put him away for good," the third guy said.

"Caius is nuts, man. His own brother is scared of the fucker, we aren't sending in this little girl to face him," Meaty snapped. I suddenly liked him.

"She's his damn whore and it's time for her to do her job! Maybe she could do something honest for once and serve her country at the same time," the third guy snapped.

Alec was on his feet and slammed him against the side of the house. "Her life's been fucked up since she was just a baby. I won't let you fuck with her any further."

"She will and you will both be reprimanded. Now get your hands off me!" Dickwad squealed.

"Stop, Alec, it's okay," Bella said stunning everyone. She pulled Alec back and stepped up to the Fed. "If I do this, can you be sure that he'll be put away, that he won't be able to come after my son, or my family?"

The third guy nodded yes. "You just get him to talk and you'll be cleared and he'll be locked up."

"Okay," she agreed and I was fighting with the front door.

"Izzy, you don't have to do this," Meaty said.

"Yes, I do. If I want to be able to live my life without looking over my shoulder for the rest of it, I do."

I was pulling frantically at the door when it finally gave way and she smiled at me sadly. "I have to go," she said and I shook my head no violently. My face pleaded with the two other officers to tell her to change her mind.

"Please," I finally whispered in her ear, fighting back tears. I had just gotten her back.

"You need to take care of our boy. I'll be back as soon as possible," she said cupping my cheek and kissing my lips softly.

"No!" I begged.

She smiled sadly, "I have to do this to keep our family safe. As long as Caius is out there, we're not safe. We can't live like that, Edward. I'm tired of living like that."

I rested my forehead against hers and kissed her lips again softly. "Love you," I whispered.

She smiled sweetly at me. "I love you, too."

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 29 – Back to the Grind**

**BELLA**

I didn't have to report to Caius for another three days and Alec and Demetri said they would stay in town while Agent Nefario set up things back in Chicago. I spent most of my time pumping my breasts to leave Markey a good supply, and reassuring Edward that I would be fine. Caius wasn't the first pimp I had worked for; I just hoped he would be my last.

Edward kept asking me to run away with him. He didn't want me anywhere near Caius, but I told him that I was sick of running. If we could get rid of Caius for good, I was all for it. I didn't want to be looking over my shoulder the rest of my life.

I walked to the local gas station and bought a twelve-pack of condoms. I wouldn't leave that to the FBI. I was sure they would forget that part of my outfit. It was just another accessory in my profession.

I was walking back when I noticed a car following me. I was scared at first and started running when it pulled up next to me with the window down.

"Hey, sorry, we should know better," Alec said, "You want a ride?" My hand was resting on my pounding chest.

"Sure," I said and he got out, opening the door for me.

"So, cross-eye has it bad for you even though you're a hooker," he started.

I glared at him. Demetri bumped his shoulder.

"What I mean to say is that it's nice that you found someone that enjoys more than your mouth," Alec gave Demetri a sideways glance. I guess he knew about Meaty's little fun on the side.

"I'm not a hooker anymore. I haven't been one for months now. I'm only doing this to get rid of Caius and keep my family safe. Edward and I are getting married when this is all over."

"Really?" Meaty asked surprised and glanced at my hand.

"Yeah, he asked me a couple of days ago. We haven't gotten a ring yet, but it's for the best. I can't hook with an engagement ring on and once I have it, I ain't ever taking it off." I fought the emotion out of my throat. I didn't want to leave Edward, but I had to do this, to clear my name in the courts and to save my family.

"If he ever gives you any trouble, you call us," Alec said.

I smiled at him. I had always liked him. "He'd never hurt me," I said and felt my face heat up. I must have been blushing. It was so weird, but it was hard not to with Edward involved.

"He doesn't like the idea of you going up against Caius," Meaty started.

I shook my head, "He just worries about me. He's been trying to get me off the streets since the first night I met him at his sister's wedding."

"So he wasn't a John?" Alec asked.

I laughed, "No, Edward would never buy a hooker. He was just too sweet and kind to resist."

"He's your baby-daddy, right?" Meaty asked.

"Yeah, I didn't know it at the time, but James had me off of my birth control or I wouldn't have taken such a risk. It was just so different with Edward, you know? I wanted it to be special." I felt my cheeks heat up again.

Alec reached back and squeezed my hand. "I'm glad he's special for you. We'll do everything in our power to keep you safe and bring you home to him again."

"I know; you guys are the best. Thanks for coming with that FBI dude. He really freaked me out."

"I know, you've always been a sweetheart, never fighting us or pulling crap."

"I know it sounds crazy, but I never liked being on the wrong side of the law, I know you were just doing your job."

Alec squeezed my hand and then sent a glare at Demetri who slouched a little more in his seat.

He finally cleared his throat, "So, how does it feel to finally be home in a real house with a real family?" Meaty asked me.

I shrugged, but couldn't stop the smile. "I like it. It's nice to be normal for once."

Alec patted my knee as we pulled up to the house. He got my door and Edward was standing on the porch with Markey on his shoulder looking worried.

"Wh-wh-where..." he started, but I leaned up and kissed his lips silencing him.

"Come in the house," I said pulling him and then took the baby from him, passing him off to Esme. "Come upstairs, there's something I need from you."

He followed willingly and looked confused when I shut and locked the door.

I pulled the box of condoms out of the bag and his eyes darted to them and to my face several times. I knew he was trying to figure something out.

"I'm at my six weeks today. I'm leaving tomorrow morning to fly back to Chicago and work," I pushed myself into his arms, "I don't want anyone touching me but you, but I'm afraid that may not be the case."

His arms squeezed me tighter, "Don't go, we can still leave."

I looked up at him and kissed his lips softly. "Just let me finish off this mess I made and we can disappear for the rest of our lives."

He sighed, hiding his face in my hair.

"I want you to be the first one to have sex with me, Edward. It'll be like my first time. I need you to do it because I heard that it can hurt after a baby and I know if I have to…" I couldn't say it. I was fighting tears and losing.

He scooped me up into his arms, taking me to our bed. I thought he would comply, but he just started tucking me in.

"Edward, please, I need you. I want you," I said and reached for the box of condoms. "Would you please be my first? I need you to be with me so I can remember. So I can think of you if I have to do something I don't want to. I need to be able to close my eyes and pretend," I said fighting tears.

"I don't want you to go, they can't make you do this, Bella; they can't make you have sex."

"They aren't making me. It just may happen and I'll have to comply to keep my cover."

He shook his head hard. "NO, you can't!"

"If I can avoid it, you know I will. I don't want anyone but you, Edward. Please, can we just…I need you," I begged again and kissed him softly.

He let out a sigh and I knew he was giving in. I climbed over him and started working his body up. He surprised me by flipping us and pinning me, kissing me deeply. I was panting hard and he hadn't even touched me anywhere. He was just that good.

"Are you sure?" he asked worried.

"I'm always sure I want to be with you," I said kissing him again.

Finally, the clothes fell away and we made love. He was soft and gentle and there was a little pain at first, making me feel like a virgin again. I was glad it was him and no one else. I was glad I could take this memory with me as I left the next morning while fighting tears.

The plane touched down at noon Chicago time. I was set up in a small apartment, and after a good breast pumping, I was fitted with a bustier that was discretely wired along the bones of it with microphones and cameras, hidden such that it made them just look like decorations.

I took Marcus's cab to Caius's meeting place. It was an old warehouse and I did my best to keep myself calm. It was going on three o'clock, which was usually when I checked in with James for work.

I knocked on the door and a guy opened a slot, looking me up and down. I was in my bustier, black leather miniskirt, fishnets, and high-heeled boots. My make up was thick and I raised one of my perfect eyebrows at him. "I'm reporting for work. Caius wants me on the street, but I don't know what corner."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Izzy," I said without a flinch. I was back to my old life. This was it; there was nothing new, just a different pimp.

I heard mumbling behind the door and then it was finally opened and I was led to a back office. Caius was standing there watching me with a glare as I came in.

"Where have you been?" he snapped.

"I was putting my boy somewhere safe. I didn't want him anywhere near this life."

He grimace and then nodded. I guess it was a good enough excuse. "There have been rats popping up all over. How do I know you aren't in cahoots with the feds?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, what would be different if I was?" I asked.

He grabbed me, yanking me forward and pinned me against the wall. "You trying to be smart?" he snapped.

This was nothing new to me, either, so I just rolled my eyes, "What the hell would I get out of hooking up with the feds?"

He pulled the zipper down on my bustier. "I'm checking you for bugs."

I just nodded and let him undress me. I grabbed the edge of my bustier, letting it hang in my hands, still showing the cameras the room.

Caius palmed my breast, "So, you're cleared for work?" he asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen a doctor, but it's been six weeks. You got a man that does the shot so I don't get knocked up again?" I asked.

He nodded to another guy who walked out of the room. Caius took my bustier from me, leaving me topless and hung it over the back of the chair, thankfully the right way so the Feds could still see what was going on in the room.

I stayed leaning back against the wall, waiting for my next order. Caius took his seat and patted his knee. We would be sitting right in front of the camera and I hated that I would be flashing everyone, but I did it. I sat on his lap and ground down into him like a good little whore. His hand came up to my breast again and I covered his hand with mine.

"Careful, I still have milk. You wouldn't want to get me all wet now would you?" I asked with a teasing smile.

He chuckled and ground into me harder. He looked up at his men and must have given them the get out of the room look because they were gone and we were alone.

"Why does everything have to be so difficult, Izzy? You know I would have enjoyed you so much more if I wasn't so stressed." I squeezed his thigh with my hand. I knew I should offer him a hoover, but I didn't want to, he would have to ask me for it. "We were good together weren't we? You and I had something good going and then everything had to get fucked up. James had to get in the way and fucking Chino's had to push their way into the pack. Fuck." He flopped back in his chair letting go of me and rubbed his face. "I need money, baby. I need a lot of it and fast. That's why I was going after your boy. Santiago said I could make millions off of selling him for parts. It was nothing personal," he said tweaking my breast.

A little milk leaked out and he licked his fingers. "That shit's pretty good," he said surprised. I forced a laugh, hiding my cringe. I hated that he was touching me. I took a deep breath. I had to put on my game face. Caius was right. The first time we were together was pretty good. I needed to keep him reminiscing about it.

"Do you want to play that little game again?" I asked. "I made quite a bit off your buddies."

He laughed. "Yeah, that was a nice game. I definitely enjoyed it." He ground into me again and put his hand over my core. "Fuck, you were such a good little whore, so tight. I bet that baby fucked that up for you." I shrugged. "It doesn't matter; I want you charging a hundred dollars for the hoovers. You're good and can clear more money than the other girls."

I nodded. "Cool, I'm good with that. Who'll be watching me?"

"I have Joe working with the girls. He sticks on Tanya. That bitch is crazy."

"She's working for you? Aren't you worried James will show up? Do you have an extra guy ready to sniper him or something?" I asked.

Caius let out a laugh and set me up on his desk in front of him. "You're a funny girl."

I looked at him confused. "What's so funny? I know you guys could take out James if he showed up, but…"

"He ain't showing up, precious. He crossed me one too many times."

"Oh, so that's why he left me," I said finally figuring it out. I was looking down at the floor as I put all the pieces together.

Caius grabbed my chin, "You ain't going to bitch about us making an example of him like that Tanya are you?"

I started laughing at him now. "No way, he beat the shit out of me more than once. I'm glad the fucker's dead."

Caius patted my cheek, "Good girl. I knew you'd understand." He stood up and kissed me for a moment and it felt all wrong, but I moaned like I was enjoying it so he wouldn't realize that I felt like my skin was crawling.

We heard the door open and a man with a black bag and a white coat came in. "You called?"

"Yeah, Izzy needs her six week checkup and a birth control shot so she can get back on the streets," Caius said.

The man walked over. "An IUD is more effective and lasts for years, not months," he suggested, "It's what I've been putting your other girls on. Would that be acceptable to you, Izzy?" he asked.

I looked at Caius who nodded it was fine, so I nodded in agreement, too.

The man pulled the three chairs over to the end of the desk, one facing forward and two facing out. "Do you mind?" he asked Caius and he just shrugged. The man pulled out some absorbent padding, laying it on the edge of the desk and then patted it so I would sit on it. "Feet up on the chair backs," he said tapping each on either side of him. I guess he did this a lot.

I listened as he snapped on his gloves. Caius stood up by my head, not wanting to see what he was doing. I didn't blame him. I grabbing his hand and he looked at me surprised, but he gave me a reassuring smile and patted my hand.

"I'm doing a pap smear and then putting in the IUD. It'll be good for four to five years, but I suggest you getting changed at four," he said looking up at me from between my knees. I just nodded okay.

After some poking and prodding, he finally stood up and smiled, snapping off his gloves. "All done, you look like you're doing well. I'll get the test results back to Caius and you should be ready for work tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I complained.

"Why does she have to wait?" Caius asked as he helped me sit up.

"I just gave her an open wound; she'll be more susceptible to infection. Just give her a day," he said and I plopped down in the chair closest to Caius's as it was facing his direction.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

He shook his head. "Doctor's orders, it ain't your fault. How about you just hang out with me?"

I nodded okay. "You mind if I put that back on if your guys are going to be coming in and out?" I asked pointing to my bustier.

"You don't want them looking at your goods?" he asked chuckling, "They have gotten a lot bigger since you had that kid."

"If they each pay ten bucks for the peep, I'll be fine with it."

Caius started laughing, "Make it twenty bucks, babe, your tits are magnificent."

I grinned back, but I wanted nothing more than to punch him. The only one I wanted enjoying my magnificent tits was my baby, and my fiancé.

God, I missed them so much already.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**

**B/N: Hey, everybody, Savanna and I are having a great time together here in Houston! I wanted to throw a couple of recs out there for you. First is a story I've been beta'ing called **_**Practice**__**Makes**__**Perfect**_** by Mathisson. If you don't have her on your favorite author's list, you're missing out! Oh, and if you haven't read **_**Set**__**Fire**__**to**__**the**__**Rain**_** by LoveRob, you should check it out. I'm her beta as well and this story needs to be nominated for something amazing, as well as her story, **_**Life is so Unfair**_**. Both stories are really well done. She's a brilliant author from the UK, so if you enjoy a bit of the English touch, check her out! **


	30. Chapter 30

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 30 - Going Nuts**

**EDWARD**

I was going crazy waiting for Bella. I spent all my time pacing and completely useless as I wandered around the house. My dad went down to the local hospital and got a job as a general surgeon. He was much more qualified than they could afford, but they took him happily since he didn't mind the pay cut.

Alice and Jasper remained in Seattle. Jasper was quick to find a job. He was never one to be content sitting still and neither was I for that matter. The difference was if I took a job and made a distracted mistake, bad things could happen, resulting in a patient's death, so yeah, I was pacing and hoping to get a call from my girl.

I heard nothing that first night and barely was able to sleep. I knew they would have let me know if something had happened to her. At least that was what I keep telling myself. She had to be fine. It was good that I hadn't heard anything. Besides, someone had to stay up with Junior, he wasn't happy about his mommy not being here, either.

On the third day since Bella had gone, my mother was busy going through her boxes and getting settled. She was looking through her jewelry as I bounced Junior on my knee. She pulled out a small envelope and smiled at me. "I forgot I had this," she said walking over and handing it to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It was your mother's. It's probably nothing fancy or special. I don't know any story behind it, but maybe you do. It was passed to us when we adopted you," she said and pinched my cheek and then kissed my son's head.

I shifted my son to my shoulder so I could look in the envelope. I poured the contents into my hand and found a silver band. Esme was right, it was nothing special. It had some carvings blacked into it, but there was nothing that made the ring stand out as particularly beautiful. I slipped it on my pinky and smiled up at my adopted mother. "Thank you."

She squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead, "She doesn't just have the cops looking out for her, Edward. I'm sure God, and your mother, are looking out for her as well."

"I think they would've liked each other. I know my mother would've understood the life Bella was stuck in and not judged her for it. She would've been excited for Junior," I said sadly.

Esme kissed my forehead, "She's in a happy place, Edward, watching over all of you, and once we get past this rough part, I know she'll truly enjoy watching you with your family. We'll get through this together. Bella will come back and your forever can begin."

"Thanks, Mom," I said grateful to have such supportive parents.

**BELLA**

This was taking longer than I would have thought. What I hoped to only take a day was now going on the fourth day. I was going a little crazy. I was pumping my breasts like mad and would send the milk to Marcus and Janey's restaurant. Then a takeout order would be place and they would slip it in with it so the Feds could pick it up undetected and ship it to my baby in Washington.

At the end of the first day, Caius had a meeting with a guy from the Chino gang. Turned out, Chino was a slang term for Asian or something. The guy came in just after my milk had let down and my breasts were bulging huge. I sat on the corner of Caius's desk like a pretty paperweight and the guy just couldn't take his eyes off my breasts.

I looked at Caius to see if I should make a move and he nodded yes, so I leaned forward a little and smiled at him. He stuttered as he reported the stuff that was going down. The Chino's had a huge opium and human trafficking ring. When the guy asked if I was okay to talk in front of, Caius said yes and he spilled his guts about deliveries and shipments coming and going and the money changing hands.

The guy was a bit distracted the whole time and when I glanced over at Caius, he nodded at me to move on the guy. I walked over and sat down in the chair next to him. Not as forward as I was sure Caius was expecting, but my long hair trailed across his arm and I saw him shiver. I stretched and kicked one foot up on the desk showing off my boots and legs. I turned and looked at him, smiling wide and friendly.

"Is Wong going to make a move to try and take me over?" Caius asked as I casually trailed my fingers up this guy's arm.

His eyes were locked on my body, only half hearing Caius, "Yeah, on the fifth."

Caius suddenly shot the man dead where he sat, causing me to jump a little and then I turned to him upset. "You got blood on my clothes," I complained.

He started laughing. He pulled out a hanky from his desk drawer and handed it to me. "You're a gem, Izzy. I kill a guy and you don't even scream, you barely flinch, and then you complain about the blood on your clothes. Priceless!"

I shrugged. "You were doing business. I figured you wanted something from him so I didn't distract him too much, just enough so he could still answer your questions."

He pulled me into his lap, dabbing the blood off of me. "You did perfectly. Any other whore would've tried to ride him. You just teased him into submission. It was beautiful. I think I just might keep you here in the office with me a little longer. I know now that the Chino's are moving on the fifth to try something, but they don't know I know it. If I can get the upper hand on the bastards, then my problems will be over," he said and kissed me lightly.

I hoped this was a good development. It was for me at least because I wouldn't be on the street, forced to work to keep my cover. I was hoping to keep from having to do too much and this might just be the way to do it. At least I would only be with Caius and not a bunch of Johns.

When I came home that night, the Feds broke the news to me that I would be working the rest of the week. I cried my eyes out. I wanted to call Edward, but they said no contact. I pumped my breasts and went to bed.

They had furnished the place with one of those king-sized fancy air pumped-type beds like they showed on TV. I didn't know why until the next day I came home for pumping to find all of their equipment gone and the two feds missing. Three of Caius's goons were there, though, looking over my place.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked casually, "You want me to make you a sandwich?" I asked.

Two of the guys perked up and the third smacked them in the back of the heads. "Get to work," he snapped.

I smiled and slid up on the bed, feeling how suddenly hard and lumpy it was. I realized something was very wrong. I got up and grabbed my breast pump out of the cabinet and then went to the kitchen where my clean bottles were.

"You mind if I pump my breasts?" I asked not waiting for a response and started undressing. I left my new bustier hanging face up, so it could record anything if need be. "You mind telling me what you're looking for? I might be able to help you find it," I offered.

The guy sneered at me, "I don't trust you, you dirty bitch. Where the fuck is your kid?" he asked.

I did my best to keep calm, but at the mention of Markey, I was freaking out inside. "Caius said he wouldn't mess with him."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know where Caius is. He was in his office last I saw him," I played dumb.

"Not the boss, the kid!" he growled.

"Like I told Caius, I didn't want him around this," I waved to him and his goons looking around, "I sent him to stay with some friends."

"Some cop friends?" the guy asked slapping his hands down on the counter.

"Fuck NO! I don't want the cops anywhere near my baby or I'd never see him again! He's with people his father knew," I finally said, hoping it wouldn't be too much.

He pointed to the pump on my breasts, "What's that for?"

"To suck out the milk," I said in a duh voice.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Because it hurts like hell if I don't. What's with the twenty questions? What are you really looking for?" I asked.

The other two guys came walking back over and I put the breast pump and my chest away as they spoke softly. I started making sandwiches for them because it never hurt to make friends.

"What do you mean you found nothing? There has to be something, she dropped off the face of the earth for a fucking week!" he shouted.

"Maybe she was just hiding her kid, boss was pretty hot to go after him," one of the guys said earning a smack.

I pushed three sandwiches toward the arguing group.

One guy snatched one up with a big smile. "Thanks, doll." I nodded and winked at him.

The one that had just been smacked was eyeing the sandwiches and wanted to make a move, but he didn't want to get hit again.

"Oh, just get the damn sandwich before your eyes fall out!" the guy in charge shouted.

The second guy practically dove for one and moaned as he ate it. "This prosciutto?" he asked.

"Yeah, I used to play with Janey so she keeps me well fed," I said and wink at him. He moaned, but I didn't think it was because of the sandwich.

The third guy was still eyeing me critically as he picked his sandwich up. He took a big bite out of it like he was angry and fought the smile as he tasted it. Yeah, a good sandwich was one of the few foods I knew how to make. That and breast milk of course.

"What can I do to make you feel better about my absence?" I asked the lead goon.

He gave me a sneer, "You can tell me where the fuck you were."

I gave him a cheeky smile. "No, I can't, because then you'd know where my baby is and until I help the boss get rid of the Chino's, he's going to want him. Once he's safe and I have Caius paid off, then I'll bring my son back into the picture."

He shook his head. "I don't trust you. You're just another sneaky whore. Tanya's a shifty piece of shit, too."

I laughed, "Hell yeah she is. I'm surprised she's still around; the crazy bitch was a handful even at the best of times. Why don't you do us all a favor and make her disappear?" I smiled.

The other guys started chuckling.

"I thought she was your friend?" he asked.

"Hell no! The crazy bitch was in love with James and jealous because he would give me food. I was pregnant for god sakes! He had to pull her off of me more than once. The only reason he kept her around was for the income. When they disappeared for a few days, I honestly thought he'd killed her and was getting rid of the body."

"Damn," sandwich lover number one said.

"Did you tell this to the boss?" grumpy pants asked.

"Nah, it never came up. I just told him I thought she was crazy, too. Hey, you mind giving me a lift back to the office? Caius wanted to use my services in one of his meetings."

The two idiots smiled and the leader grimaced. "Fine, just know I'm watching you," he growled.

"I feel safer already," I said winking at him.

He just shook his head annoyed.

The meeting was with another Chino; he came looking for the first guy that had mysteriously disappeared. I had to admit, Caius was one hell of an actor since he started saying that the guy didn't make it to their meeting and called a couple of his goons in to see if they could find the car of the missing guy and track him down.

"Now, tell me what you have going on this week?" he asked as he nodded for me to move in and 'relax' the guy.

The guy kept darting his eyes over at me nervously. I smiled at him and squeezed his knee, "You need help with something, baby?" I asked when he started stuttering half way through his to-do list for this week. I got up and started to rub his shoulders.

"So you said you guys are meeting with new buyers on the fourth, what do you have planned on the fifth?" Caius asked as the guy's eyes rolled back in his head.

"The thing at the marina, with the…ugh…ohhh…the, uh, new guys," he said responding to my massage.

Caius nodded at me and I stopped and walked back over to sit on the corner of his desk. "Tell your guy we'll be looking out for your man. Let us know if the jerk turns up. I don't like this blatant disrespect. He'd better be in the hospital or dead," he growled.

The other guy nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure," he said getting up and giving Caius a quick bow.

Once the door was closed, I flopped into the recently-vacated chair. "So, they're hiring someone to take you out and they'll probably be setting it up at the marina," I said casually, "This should be quite entertaining."

"You're right, Izzy. We know where the play is; now we just have to set the stage," Caius grinned at me. I nodded and smiled back. I was just ready for this damned show to be over already.

I so wanted to go home.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry this took so long, I really struggled with writing this as I didn't like what was most likely going to happen. The fact is, Bella is undercover as a whore and has been for four days now, so her luck is running out. I hope I can save her before Caius has his way with her.**

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 31 – Cat and Mouse **

**BELLA**

Caius had been busy setting up plans to get rid of the Chinos. They were cutting into his business and though they'd had a truce at one point, because he had taken out their Don for crossing into his territory they weren't giving him the right cut. From what I had gathered, they were shortchanging him big time and he was done with their bullshit. The fact that they thought they could take him out really pissed him off. He was done with them and was going to take them all out, including these new guys they had hired.

He placed a call, outing the idiot that had blabbed about the new deal going down at the marina on the fifth. He invited himself to this 'meeting' they were having and they were more than willing to let him in on it. This was no surprise.

Once he was off the phone, he was busy making plans. "You lace that shit up, you hear me? I don't want the roaches getting away! Blow the fucker into the sea."

"You!" he said snapping at me. I jumped a little, but I quickly moved to his lap where he liked me to be when he called me. He groaned as I sat down and kissed my neck. "You did so good. I'm almost done with you here and then you can get back to work on the streets and pay your way," he said squeezing my breast painfully hard. I pushed down against him, pretending I liked it.

He had been so busy the past few days that I had been left alone except a few groping sessions. I really didn't want it to go any further, but there was nothing I could do about it if I wanted to live. I closed my eyes and tried to think of Edward as I ground down against him, not moving to do anything else. He would have to take off my clothes or tell me what to do. I would not be touching him if I could help it.

"That's it, little girl," he said grabbing my hips. Then he pushed me up off of his lap. "Up on the desk," he instructed turning me around. He opened my bustier and fondled my breasts roughly. I wanted to tell him to ease up, but that wasn't an option. "These things are huge," he groaned and kissed the top of one before he pushed my skirt up. I only had on my garter belt because a whore with panties was just wasting time. He smiled looking down at me. "I get to be the first since that baby. I'll let you know if you're still good and tight," he said gripping my thighs.

He slipped his hands around behind me, squeezing my ass. He slid me off the desk, smiling down at me and kissed me in a way I was sure he thought was good. I played along and moaned like I was excited and pleased with him. I had to, I had no choice. I fought back tears and I was sure he thought my gasping was from excitement.

I kept my hands in safe places as we kissed, hoping Edward wouldn't hate me for this. I prayed that he would still want me after what I'd had to do.

"Take them off," Caius said pushing my hand to his belt.

I did as he asked and he pushed himself into my hand. I was silently hoping that I could get him off this way and he would leave me alone, but that wasn't the case. He tweaked my breasts then turned me around, giving my ass a slap. "It's time for me to break you in again, baby," he growled as he kissed down my back and shoved me down hard into the desk.

I clenched my eyes shut, silently praying to be anywhere but here, knowing, however, that I was stuck. In the end, I was just a dirty whore and I was getting what I deserved. I continued praying silently, hoping that somehow God would hear the prayers of a whore, but I realized it was all for naught as I felt him position himself behind me and give me another slap. Just then, the door flew open.

"What the fuck, man, can't you see I'm busy here?" he shouted at his goon.

"I'm sorry, boss, but it's important. Word is we have a rat and it's in your office. I came to do sweeps," he said holding up some electronic device that was ticking.

Shit, if they found out my clothes were wired, I was dead.

"You mind if I dress?" I asked Caius who was already zipping his pants back up scowling, "I should probably go pump," I said pointing to my breasts that were leaking.

He just nodded and I wrapped my bustier around me, not even fully closing it as I hurried out of there while staying as far away from that device as possible.

I hurried home, slamming the door behind me and sliding down it crying. The two FBI jerks were assholes. They saw me as a whore and nothing else.

"They're onto you," I said as one walked in looking annoyed.

"No, they're not; there's another rat in the department, not us. You're still in the clear. Boss wants you to record the explosion of the marina."

I shook my head no. "I want to go home! You have plenty to put them all away!"

"You're going to cooperate. The fact is that it's easier to let them kill each other than try and prosecute them, so you'll record the explosion where they get rid of the Chino gang and then we'll move in and nail the others."

"I want to go home," I sobbed. "Please," I begged, "Just let me go home to Edward. I don't want Caius to touch me. I don't want _anyone_ to touch me!"

The other guy was on the phone, and not long after he got off, there was a knock at my door. I was worried at first, but they answered it. I sobbed in relief as Alec walked in. I threw myself into his arms crying my eyes out, begging him to let me go home. I hadn't had to sleep with Caius and I didn't know how much longer I could hold him off.

Alec picked me up and carried me to my room where I sobbed in his arms. "You're almost done, Izzy, and then you can go disappear and live happily ever after."

The FBI agents came running in, zipping open the bed and shoving everything into it. "It'll be a tight squeeze, but you've got to get in," one said pulling Alec with him. I fixed the bed, leaving it a little messy so it looked like the lumpy mattress was just bedding.

The whole mess took less than a minute and then I heard a loud knocking on my door. I stuck the wired bustier out the window on the ledge and pulled on a t-shirt as I answered the door.

It was the goon that had checked Caius's office for bugs. "Hey, was Caius ready for me to come back?" I asked.

He glowered at me. "I got a tip that I should check yours and Tanya's place."

I opened the door and went to the kitchen, pulling out my breast pump. I had told them I was pumping so I figured I had better do it to hold up appearances.

The guy walked through the apartment waving his detector thing around, glancing my way every few seconds.

"You need me to help you look for something? Like a bug or whatever? I could help if you tell me what to look for, but I don't see why they would plant it here. I'm here by myself most the time," I said shrugging.

He kept walking around, ignoring me.

When he went to the bedroom, I held my breath. I didn't know if the thing would pick up the stuff they had packed away. I just hoped it was all off. The thing in his hand started making a ticking noise as he got closer to the window. I did my best not to panic. He moved it around the window edges, feeling it with his hand as well.

"Find something?" I asked.

He didn't answer and then looked up and out the window. He let out an annoyed sigh. "Is that cop car out there a lot?" he asked me pointing to Alec's squad car.

I shrugged. "I don't really notice. This is the side of the building, I go out the front."

He shook his head at me, "Have you been talking about shit?"

"What? Who would I talk to? Besides, I know to keep my mouth shut, I ain't stupid."

He glared down at me and shook his head, "It probably ain't you anyway." He looked out the window and noticed the car was parked in front of a coffee shop. "He's probably just getting donuts."

I looked out the window and frowned. "Do you think he's tailing me?" I asked playing worried.

He shook his head no.

When he headed to the door, I stopped him. "Are you going to Tanya's now?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What's it to you? You going to warn her?"

"No, I was just gonna say watch your back, she fights dirty."

"Don't worry about me. I got two others there making sure she doesn't touch anything until I get there."

He reached for the door handle and I called to him. "Hey, wait, I mean, is my place safe?" I asked glancing back to my bedroom, "Should I be worrying about that cop at the donut shop or what?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nah, it's probably nothing."

"Okay, well, thanks," I said and he looked at me like I was nuts, but he nodded at me and left. I let out a breath of relief and then quickly ran to pull my bustier in the window just in case he decided to walk around and check out the building a little more. I pulled back the covers and unzipped my bed, letting the guys out.

"That was fucking insane! They're getting too close; you can't keep me here like this!" I cried.

"You're fine, you passed with flying colors, and they don't suspect a damn thing. That's twice they've checked out your place and you've played it cool both times."

"Twice?" Alec asked shocked, "What the hell are you guys fucking up that they keep coming after her?"

"Nothing, that's why she's still alive. Now why don't you go back to your little donut shop," the jerk taunted.

Alec shook his head, "Piss all you want, but I'm still flushing the toilet. The way you're going about this is all wrong. You know it and I know it."

"Watch your mouth," the fed said.

"I don't have to watch shit. If she gets hurt, it won't go unnoticed. She has a family, a fiancé, and a son that'll be asking questions. Your ass will be hung out and I'll be the first one there for the hanging!"

One fed glared at the other. They were always switching out so I didn't know what the fuck their names were. I never bothered to ask, I figured the less I knew the better.

"Agent Nefario said she was just a whore making time," one snapped at Alec

"She ain't a whore! She has a rap, but we never pinned nothing on her. She missed her court date because her boyfriend at the time kidnapped her and beat her. If Agent Nefario tells you different, he's fucking lying and I'd love to see him prove otherwise!" Alec yelled.

The two feds looked back and forth between Alec and me and then walked out of the room. One was on the phone talking in a fast low hiss. He walked over and shook his head. "We still need the final footage, then she can go home."

I fell into Alec's arms crying.

"Don't worry, Izzy, I'll make sure we get you home, I promise. Only a couple more days of this and you can go home to your family. Maybe you can call in sick or something."

I laughed blackly, "Whores don't get sick days, Alec." I handed my bustier over to the feds, "You make damn sure every one of those cameras and radios are working. I'm not doing this again."

The guy that made the pissed-off call nodded solemnly, taking it from me to work on it. In two more days, I would be able to go home. I just had to witness the deaths of a few dozen people first.

**EDWARD**

The longer Bella was gone, the more anxious I was getting. There was no way she could have pulled off her cover and not had to have been with another man, or men. It was killing me. I knew she didn't want it. The fucking feds were just as good as raping her. I wanted to find a lawyer and tear them a new one.

The breast milk kept coming and I kept telling myself it was a good sign. Bella was alive at least if she was still sending milk, but it offered me little comfort. I wanted her home. I wanted my Bella back so I could make her my wife. She didn't deserve this. Those low lives would pay for what they were doing to her!

**A/N: Thank for reading, please review and check out LOVEROB's story Set fire to the Rain! It's awesome.**


	32. Chapter 32

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 32 - NO TOUCHY!**

**EDWARD**

I talked to Carlisle about hiring a lawyer to sue the feds, but he said it wasn't a good idea. To do it while they were involved in an investigation could cause her cover to be compromised, not to mention going against the government was pretty much a lost cause. Our best bet would be to wait until she got home and then consider filing a civil suit against them since her rights were being compromised.

In the end, Esme told me to just wait until she came home and see what she wanted to do. "She'll most likely just want to put the whole mess behind her, Edward. A lawsuit would drag it out for her. Don't you want to get on with your life with her already?"

She was holding my son, patting his little back as his little diapered bum rested in her hand. He was so small. I knew Bella just wanted to have a quiet normal life and a family, with me. I wanted that, too.

Frisky came up then, weaving between my legs, reminding me that Bella had wanted a cat, too. Frisky had a tendency to follow whoever had the baby. At first I thought it was because she wanted the bottle. At least that was what Esme said it was, but I tested it. I held the bottle and put it away. I took out the milk and poured her a bowl, but she would just sit at the feet of the person holding my son, completely ignoring my offering.

My mother sat down and Frisky took her place next to her, rubbing against Junior's feet. He loved it and would push his feet against the cat and reach for her, but Esme was good at keeping his little hands away from her fur. There had been a time or two that she had licked his toes and his little eyes popped so wide with shock it was comical. I wished my Bella was here to see it.

At night, Frisky curled up in the rocking chair in his room, and when he woke and I didn't move fast enough, she was in my room getting me to come take care of him. She was better than a baby monitor. I knew Bella would find all this endearing and I hoped that she came home soon so I could tell her all about it.

I tried to focus on her being home. I needed her home.

When the next shipment of milk came, there was a note included saying that she would be home in two days. It didn't give an estimated time of arrival, just said that she would be here soon. I realized I had to pull myself together. I knew Bella would be disappointed if she saw what a mess I was and how I hadn't taken care of the house like I promised.

I showered and then shaved off my beard and smiled as I wiggled my mustache before I shaved it off as well. I dressed in fresh clothes and when I came downstairs, I found my mother coming in with the baby and groceries. "Can you give me a hand?" she asked and I took Junior and a few of the bags from her.

I set the groceries on the table and took my boy from his car seat, kissing his little head. He was wearing his eye patch so I made sure I moved my face to where he could see me. He reached out patting me, making me smile as I kissed his little hand. My mom passed me three bags of groceries. "Do you mind taking these next door? Mrs. Beasley needed some things from the store."

"Sure."

I was about to pass her the baby, but she shook her head, "Take him with you. She'll want to see him," she said kissing his little head. I knew it wasn't just me, my son was adorably kissable. You couldn't look at him without going 'aw' and wanting to kiss his little head. He was just too cute.

Mrs. Beasley met me at the door, "Edward, what a nice surprise! And I see you brought an angel with you," she said running her fingers through Junior's hair and kissing his head. See, it was not just me, he was just that sweet.

I nodded yes and held up the bags of groceries.

"Wonderful! Have you heard anything back about Charlie or Bella? Esme said they're both in Chicago taking care of things."

Now I remembered why I didn't like visiting. I shook my head no nervously. It wasn't a lie, but it still felt like one.

My lack of speech didn't deter her cheer. "Well, I hope they'll be back soon. I remember when Bella was just a little thing and Charlie put up a swing for her in their back yard. She absolutely loved it and spent every free moment on it. Charlie used to love pushing her on it. They were so happy; I could hear their laughter from here," she said and looked longingly out the back window. There was a fence, but you could still see the tree over it. I imagined her watching as one of the branches would sway as Charlie pushed his daughter on the swing. I was reminded that Bella was determined to find his little girl.

"Wh-wh-what?" I took a deep breath, "ha-ha-happened?" I finally asked.

She frowned, "Has Bella spoken much of her mother?" she asked me.

I shook my head no.

She let out a sigh, "Her mother had problems. One wouldn't notice them if they were just a casual friend, but I was a neighbor and I could hear what was going on in that house, even when Charlie was at work."

She let out a sigh. "I never thought much of it. We all have our problems and she wasn't hurting anyone, but then one day I heard down the gossip vine that she was pregnant. Now if you looked at the couple, you'd think they were over the moon with excitement for their new arrival, and Charlie was. His wife…" she shook her head, "Like I said, she had problems and being pregnant has a tendency to make problems worse. I could hear her crying a lot and so one day, I went to check on her. I found her on the kitchen floor, pleading with someone who wasn't there to please stop, that she would be good. I didn't know it at the time, but I do now. She had schizophrenia."

She shook her head. "I told Charlie about it and he said he would take care of it. From what I gathered, she saw a doctor and was meant to start pills after the baby was born. She may have taken them for a while, but she must have stopped. Charlie was working one day when I heard little Bella screaming. I came running to find her mother beating her viciously with a belt. She couldn't have been more than two. Charlie called the police when she refused to take her pills and they forced her into a clinic. Once she was on them again, she was released. She was supposed to be stable, but a few months later, I heard screaming again. It was a weekend and Charlie was home. I didn't want to interfere.

"Later that night, he asked me to watch his little girl and I had to hold back my tears when I saw the bruises. Oh, Edward, she was just a baby. Charlie told me then that he was divorcing his wife. He came to get Bella later and took her home to go to bed. The next morning, he came running over in a panic. His wife and his daughter were gone; she had left and stolen his little Bella from him. He called the police, he filed missing person's reports, and he did everything he could possible think of to find his little girl."

Mrs. Beasley wiped a tear. "I'm so glad he found you," she said and touched my son's little head. The guilt I felt was overwhelming.

I just nodded because there really was nothing else for me to do. The baby loaded his diaper then, causing Mrs. Beasley to laugh. "I guess that's your cue to go," she hugged us lightly. "I hope she and Charlie get back soon. They really do deserve a life of happiness together."

I wondered if Carlisle would be willing to help me look for Charlie's ex-wife and daughter. I hoped in finding one, I would be able to find the other. Right now, I had a feeling looking for an Isabella Swan would just lead to dead ends just as it did for Charlie. Maybe if I could get the name of his ex-wife, I would have a chance at finding her.

**BELLA**

It turned out the fed that had made the angry phone call was named Terrance and he didn't like the way the others were handling this case, especially when he found out I had people at home waiting for me. I was getting ready to go back to Caius's office when he suddenly jumped up shouting, "YEAST INFECTION!"

The other dude he worked with and I both looked at him confused before looking at each other. The other dude actually scooted away from him, looking at his crotch in disgust.

Terrance smacked the other guy on the back of the head, "Not me, you idiot, her!" he said pointing at me with a smile, like having the twat rot would be a good thing.

"What are you talking about? I don't have one!"

"No, but it is very common for women to get them after having a baby."

We both looked at him like he was nuts.

"I have a wife and kids, remember, dumb ass?" He shook his head and looked at me, "You don't have to have one, but if you said you had one, then you would be off the market, right? It'd be bad for business to give people infections. No one wants a yeast infection and it would take a couple of days to clear it up, giving us just enough time to get you out of there untouched," he finished off, throwing his hands up like he had scored a touchdown.

I ran over and jumped into his arms crying. "You're right, thank you. I'll make Caius think he dodged a bullet by not screwing me," I sniffled. "Now I just have to grab a box of the three-day cream shit to make him believe me."

I was scared out of my mind when I walked into his office. He looked pissed as it was. When the door closed behind me, he let out a deep breath. "Did you know?" he asked me.

"Know what?" I asked.

"About Tanya," he gritted his teeth.

I shook my head. "I haven't seen her since she and James disappeared a long time ago. Did something happen? I told that guy to watch his back. She's a crazy bitch."

"What guy?" he asked.

"The one who was sweeping this place and our apartments," I said and he sat down rubbing his forehead.

"He swept your place?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, wasn't he supposed to, because I spend so much time with you?"

He shook his head no.

I leaned in across the desk, hoping for god sakes the feds were getting this. "Do you think he's the rat? I mean fuck, he said he didn't find anything, but that don't mean he wouldn't put shit there. But why would he do that? I'm home alone most the time. You don't come to my place and I know not to say shit about anything in this office. What's said here stays here." I was panicking for a number of reasons and one was that maybe that guy worked for the Chinos and could make this whole mess backfire and me disappear.

"Hey, settle down, it's alright, I'll have Julio brought in for questioning. If he don't answer right then, we take care of it," he said cupping my cheek. I was sure he thought I was worried about something happening to him. That was how I was going to have to play it off.

"Caius, what if he's feeding shit to the Chinos? I'm scared something will go wrong. Are you sure you can trust this guy?" I asked.

He squeezed my arm and kissed my lips softly. "Look at you, all bonkers, you're going to be fine."

"What about you?" I asked playing my part, "He can't fuck this up," I said shaking my head.

He raised an eyebrow at me and pulled me over to his desk. "I have more guys than him, don't worry, we'll be fine."

I let out a relieved breath. I just hoped nothing got back to the Chinos; I didn't want to have to stay here longer.

"Hey, I got an idea," he said raising his eyebrow at me, "We plant a story in your apartment and see where it goes. If they get it then Julio's out; we'll know he's dirty."

I nodded okay.

"Alright, baby, let's go back to your place," he said pulling me to the door.

I did my best not to freeze at those words and I was sure to crinkle my drugstore bag a little more. He noticed it, but he didn't say anything until we were in the car heading to my apartment. It was seriously only four blocks from the office, but I guess a ride was a ride.

"So, what do you got there?" he asked and I blushed because even if it wasn't true, telling someone you had a yeast infection wasn't easy.

"Um," I pulled out the box, "I'm pretty sure I have a yeast infection."

"What's that?"

"It's like jock itch, but like inside my girl parts. When I had the baby, the doctor said that it might happen," I shook my head. "I just figured it out. You're not itchy or anything are you? We didn't really, um, touch or… but I just..." I blushed a deep red and he let out a sigh.

"Well, you could have a lot worse; a little jock itch ain't too bad," he said glancing at the box. "So, three days?" he asked.

I nodded yes and he seemed fine with it. "Well, we'll just have to find other ways to amuse ourselves."

Damn it.

**A/N: Thanks for reading please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 33 – Shot**

**BELLA**

The drive seemed too damn long, and when we got to the apartment, I did my best not to freak out, but I was failing. I think Caius could tell I was on the brink of cracking.

"This place is nice. Who's paying for it?"

"The people taking care of my son wanted me to live in a safe place," I said walking over to the kitchen.

"How much money do these people have?" he asked me with too much interest.

"I'll work off your debt, Caius. Don't be trying to bug other people for my debt. It's mine."

He walked up behind me, grabbing my hips. "You ever think of giving up a kidney? I can get good money for one, maybe some of your liver, too. You don't need the whole thing to live."

"You giving up yours?" I asked.

"No, but I don't owe someone eight million dollars."

"Eight million?" I gasped, "It was supposed to be eighty thousand!"

"Interest, baby. You know, you could always have another baby and let me have it," he offered.

I shook my head. "I'm not giving you a baby to butcher, Caius. Why don't you use Tanya for a baby? You need to punish her somehow don't you?" I asked.

He rubbed his chin in thought. "Maybe, I was just going to sell her to the Chinos for the slave trade."

I shook my head. "How do we know she ain't in with the Chinos? Julio found bugs, but did he say whose they were?"

"Wong wouldn't cross me. The dumb fucker has his supply of opium all in one place. I'm going to blow it sky high to teach him a lesson. If he ain't paying, he ain't collecting, either," Caius said and punched his fist.

I smiled at him and winked. He had covered the assassination plans beautifully throwing the Chino's off like we planned making them think he was going after the drugs not the people. My bag of vag cream crinkled catching his attention. "You going to go do that?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, you mind if I change into something more comfortable?" I asked. I didn't wait for his answer, just took off my bustier and draped it over the back of the chair and then turned toward my bedroom, working my boots off then my skirt, leaving a trail of clothes behind me so it didn't look odd for me to leave my bustier out in the living room.

I hurried into the bathroom, emptying the applicator of medicine into the toilet and putting it in the trash so it looked used. I washed my hands and moved to my closet, curious as to where the hell the Feds were hiding. The bed didn't look lumpy this time. I opened the closet nervously and was shocked to find Terrence shot in the shoulder with a dead guy next to him. It wasn't the other fed, but Julio. Terrence looked pretty pale and I knew he needed help. I grabbed my sweatpants off the shelf next to him and a t-shirt.

"Call me," I whispered and he felt around in his pocket for his phone.

I made sure to grab my purse from the counter as soon as I walked back into the living room. "I need to put my phone on the charger. You need anything to drink?" I asked looking up at Caius. I was freaking out a little more noticeably this time as I realized I didn't know if it was Caius or the Chinos that had sent Julio to kill the feds, and most likely me.

Just as I was about to plug in my phone, it rang. "Hello?" I answered. I could hear Terrance's heavy breathing and a groan. "My baby? What hospital?" I asked grabbing my boots. I looked up at Caius, "Can you give me a ride to Chicago General?" I asked in genuine panic. He nodded yes. "I'm getting a ride there."

Caius picked up his coat and was watching me like he was trying to figure something out. I dialed Alec's phone and just as promised, he picked up on the first ring.

"Izzy?"

"Yes, I was calling because my sitter just called to let me know that my son was taken to Chicago General. I was hoping for an update. I'm on my way now. I'd just got home when they called."

"Shit, something's going down, do you need out?"

"Yes, I was told he was taken in by ambulance," I sobbed because in truth, I was scared out of my mind for Terrance and myself. "I'm not driving myself. My boss was kind enough to take me," I said as I climbed into the car.

"Do the feds need an ambulance?" Alec asked.

"Yes, I'm just coming from my apartment on Third. I'll be at the emergency entrance shortly."

I hung up and wiped real tears from my eyes, hoping that I would see my son again.

"Everything alright?" Caius asked.

"No, yes, I don't know, he's in the emergency room," I sniffled through my lie.

Caius was looking at me slyly for a moment. "If shit goes down, I get his organs."

"What?"

"Just saying, I got first dibs. Don't pull the plug, I'll call my guy and he'll take over."

I was disgusted and furious all at the same time. We pulled up and I saw a cop car by the entrance. Alec and Demetri got out, approaching us like they were on official police business.

"Isabella Higginbotham, we have a warrant for your arrest," Demetri said very seriously.

"What?" I screeched.

"Hey, man, give her a break, she just found out her kid's in the hospital," Caius defended.

"Child Protective Services will take care of him," Alec said to Caius, "You have nothing to worry about."

"Wait, what am I being arrested for?" I asked as Demetri slapped the cuffs on my wrists.

"Failure to appear in court and solicitation," Demetri said smoothly without flinching.

"Shit," I looked up at Caius worried, "Can you…?"

"I'm on it," he said and pulled out his phone, but before he could dial, shots were fired. They rang out, the sounds echoing between the buildings. I didn't know how many there were, but I was being crushed by a body and someone was grunting and crying out.

"Fuck," I heard Caius groan. I looked up and saw he had been shot a few times in the gut. Then suddenly his body jolted and his chest slowly turned red. He had been shot again. I was cringing and felt something burn my arm. The pressure of the person over me didn't let up until we heard sirens coming and squealing of tires.

I looked up and saw Demetri smiling down at me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I-I think so?" I stuttered, "You?"

"I got hit a few times, but I got my vest on, Alec, too." I turned my head and saw Alec was curled up next to me, effectively blocking out the side of me that was open to the street.

"Shit, that hurts," he said getting up slowly and I saw he was rubbing his back like an old man.

"Did you get Terrance help? He was in the closet at my apartment."

"Yeah, they took him to another hospital. They didn't figure it would be safe here. They were right. Come on, girl. It's time for you to go home." He went to take the cuffs off of me but noticed my arm was bleeding. "Shit, Izzy, you got hit."

I looked at my arm; it was a light graze. It looked more like a burn than a bullet wound and felt like a burn, too.

The hospital staff finally came out when they got the all clear. They were looking over Caius, but one of the doctors shook his head. He came over and looked at my arm. "Come inside, we'll get that cleaned up for you."

I sat in the exam room, hissing as he dabbed and bandaged my arm. "It should be fine in a few days. If it starts looking red, swollen, oozes pus, or looks infected, come in immediately," the doc said. I just nodded my head okay.

Once I was safely in the car with Alec and Demetri, I asked if they had heard anything about Terrance or what had happened to his partner.

"We haven't gotten any word back from them yet. From what I gathered, though, the Chinos got their hands on one of them."

I shook my head and wiped my tears. That had been so damn close, too close. I had been there just hours before.

It could very easily have been me.

**A/N: Thanks for reading please review.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 - Not as safe as we thought**

**EDWARD**

Something was wrong. The daily shipments we had been receiving of breast milk had stopped. We had gotten to know our UPS guy really well because he was always here twice a day. He'd had to come twice a day because the milk was shipped with ice and was time sensitive. We had several bottles in the freezer and the refrigerator. We weren't in need of it at the moment, but if there wasn't milk being delivered, that meant Bella wasn't pumping and something was wrong.

When the morning shipment didn't come, I was worried, pacing the floor and wondering if maybe, just maybe, they had decided to ship it all together. Esme tried to calm me, saying we had plenty for the baby and that Junior would be fine. She was sure the afternoon shipment would come.

Carlisle came home and the second shipment did not. It was the first day since they had started shipping it that we didn't get any.

"Maybe it just means that she's on her way home. She didn't pump and ship when they were transferring her up there. Maybe her not sending any is a sign that it's over and she's coming home," my dad tried to comfort me, but I still felt on edge.

I spent the night pacing the floor with my son. I think he could feel the stress radiating off of me because he was fussier than usual. I just held on to him and walked the floor, rubbing his little back trying to soothe him and myself. He still had plenty of milk, but I looked forward to his mother coming home and being here with us.

I prayed silently that she would be here soon. I needed her here. I loved my son and knew that my family would always help me care for him, but god help me I didn't want to have to do it without my girl. She was the first and only girl to ever look up at me and smile so sweetly despite my eye.

I fought back a sob, snuggling my boy to me. I had to pull it together.

The next morning, there was still no shipment of milk. I took to pacing outside in front of the house. Esme had taken Junior from me and told me to rest. I did so by waiting on the porch. I had to see if she was coming home or if the truck was coming with the milk. I had to have some sort of sign that she was still alive.

When afternoon came and there was no Bella and no milk, I started trying to get hold of the feds. I knew she was working for them, but the problem was it was undercover and so no one knew what I was talking about. No one acknowledged that she was involved in anything. I started to panic, sure that they had left my girl hung out to die.

I quickly started looking up news reports online for Chicago and my heart stopped. There were reports of Caius Volturi being shot and killed outside of a hospital and Isabella Higginbotham was in critical condition. I wanted to go immediately to her. I knew something had happened.

When I started throwing things into a suitcase, my mother stopped me and asked me what was going on. When I showed her the report, she was sure it was wrong. She called Carlisle and asked him to please call the hospital in Chicago for us.

I knew when he pulled up instead of calling that something was horribly wrong. His face was so full of pain as a tear leaked from his eye. "I'm sorry, Son. Dr. Carpinos just informed me that Isabella Higginbotham passed away this morning. Her body was sent to the crematorium as per her family's final request.

"Family? FAMILY? She didn't have a fucking family, we were her family!"

Carlisle rubbed his forehead, "I know, Son, but I guess her mother came forward."

It was then that I realized how little I really knew about Bella. We had talked, but still, so little had been said about her past. I never asked because I was sure it was painful, but I wondered if this woman was really her mother. I wanted to meet her so I could yell at her. I wanted to shout at her, ask her why her daughter became a whore at sixteen. I wanted to look at the woman who had made my Bella run away and get caught up in a life of crime and tricks.

"Edward," Carlisle spoke sternly, "I see that look in your eye. It's best if we keep our and little Edward's existence a secret from this woman. She obviously was lacking in mothering skills and we don't want her anywhere near the baby. Legally, she could fight for custody and gain grandparental rights and visitations. We don't want that now do we?"

I was frustrated. I wanted to yell and scream and hit something. I had lost the love of my life and now a degenerate bitch had taken her from me so I couldn't even visit her grave! I stormed out into the back yard past the little gate and ran into the forest, trying to find some peace, trying to find a release. I ran and ran until my legs ached and then I collapsed. I sobbed, I cried for the loss of my love, for the loss of the woman who would have been my wife, for the loss of the woman that was my son's mother. He would never know her sweet silly sentiments, her deep brown eyes or her sweet innocent blush when she thought what she said was silly, but it never…was.

**CHARLIE**

My whole body ached. I had no idea what the hell was going on. I looked around and deduced that I was in a hospital room. I hit the call button to figure out how the hell I had gotten here. A nurse came in smiling widely. "Mr. Swan, it's so good to see you finally awake. I put in a call to your doctor as soon as I saw it was you buzzing me. She's on her way now and she'll take out your breathing tube and tell you about your condition. I'll get you some water as I'm sure you're thirsty," she said smiling way too big for my liking.

A tall dark-haired woman came in smiling. "Mr. Swan, I'm so glad you finally decided to join us. I'm going to remove your breathing tube. Do you think you can breathe on your own?" she asked.

I nodded yes.

"Good, now I want you to cough, alright?"

She pulled, and as I coughed, that damn thing gagged the crap out of my dry throat, causing it to burn. The nurse was quick with the straw in a cup of water for me and I choked down a few sips looking for relief.

"You've suffered serve brain trauma, Mr. Swan. Can you tell me what year it is?" the doctor quizzed.

"It's 2011," I answered.

She smiled, "Can you tell me what your last memory was?"

I closed my eyes, trying to remember what I had been doing. Did I fall off a ladder or something? I looked out the window and saw heavy snow drifts lining the road. "Where am I?" I asked confused. This was not Washington.

"Chicago, Illinois," the doctor answered.

I took a deep breath and tried to remember what I had been doing in Chicago. I closed my eyes and felt a hand squeeze my own. "Can you keep your eyes open, Mr. Swan? We don't want you falling back into a comma. You've been out of it for two months now."

"Almost three," the nurse corrected the doctor, earning a glare from her.

"Three months?" I asked shocked, "What the hell happened to me?"

"You were attacked. The name of the suspect was James Hunter. Let me see if I can bring up a picture of him and you can let me know if you recognize him or not. Nurse Mandy, why don't you get Mr. Swan a current newspaper to look over?" the doctor said and walked out.

Nurse Mandy patted my knee, "Well, at least you slept through all the healing of your broken bones. I'll get you a paper and you can try and catch up."

Three months? Three damn months? What the hell had I been I doing in Chicago?

Nurse Mandy brought the paper in smiling and moved my tray with the water closer to me. "Can you reach it? Are you able to move your arm?" she asked.

I lifted my arm, but it shook pretty badly. She made sure the lid was snapped on my cup so it wouldn't splash. "There you go. It looks like the work with the physical therapist did the trick. She'll be in later for you."

I just nodded dumbly, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. I pulled the newspaper closer to me and unfolded it so I could get a look at the headlines. Some guy who was an alleged mobster was shot and killed outside of a hospital yesterday. I wondered what hospital and if it was here. I read on and gasped, dropping my water.

The story I was looking at said that an Isabella Higginbotham was caught in the cross fire and had died early this morning.

No! My daughter! I remembered why I was here then. I had come here for my daughter! I was too late.

My body went ridged and my eyes went fuzzy. I pressed my hand against the call button, but I wasn't sure if I was able to get it before everything went black.

"Mr. Swan?" I heard a voice call to me, "Mr. Swan, if you can hear me, please try and open your eyes."

My lids felt so heavy. I struggled and wondered if they saw them fluttering.

"That's it, Mr. Swan, keep trying. Can you move your fingers?" they asked.

I think I was moving them.

"Great!" the voice said excitedly. "Okay, we know you can hear us so keep trying to open your eyes and I'll explain what happened. You woke up before your body was ready. You had a seizure. We put you back under, keeping you in a medically-induced coma until we were sure your brain was healed. We've taken you off the sedative and are hoping you can bring yourself out of this coma. You need to wake up now. If you don't, there's no guarantee you ever will. Come on, Mr. Swan, you can do it."

I felt a hand squeeze mine and I finally pushed my eyes from fluttering to open. The red-headed woman bounced with excitement. "You did it! This is great. Let me help you get a drink. Do you think you can swallow?" she asked.

I tried to nod, but my body ached.

She put the straw to my lips. "Just stay with me. The medicine will be leaving your system over the next two hours. I'm your physical therapist, Rachel, and I'll be helping you do some exercises to keep you alert, okay?" she asked.

I tried to smile since nodding was out.

She moved around me and uncovered my foot. "We're going to work on your legs for a while. They're more vigorous exercises and hard to sleep through," she said lifting my leg. I let out groan and she smiled.

"That's it; let's wake up the whole body now."

She spent the next two hours moving my body around, even down to my little fingers and baby toes. Everything needed moving and stretching. Once I was done, the nurse brought in a tray of some sort of soups or whatever.

"You're on a liquid diet as we want to get your body used to food again," she said and helped me eat.

The next morning, they moved me on to some sort of mush and afterward, the nurse brought in a newspaper for me.

It all came back to me fast and I fought the tears, ashamed to cry in front of strangers. "Where is she?" I asked.

"Who?" Nurse Mandy asked confused and I realized they had no idea I was Isabella's father.

"My daughter, Isabella Higginbotham, I want to see her."

The nurse looked confused.

"The paper, it said she passed away," I choked out.

Her face lit up with recognition, "The girl on the front page with the mobster, right? I'll look into it and see what's being done with her," she said squeezing my hand.

I would do my best to get her laid to rest peacefully.

The nurse came back looking nervous. "Mr. Swan, it seems a Renee Higginbotham stepped forward and claimed her body and signed for it to be cremated. I'm so sorry, Sir. She's gone. I can see if I can get you some of her ashes," she offered but I just cried. My daughter was gone.

**BELLA**

I was a little surprised when Alec and Demetri took me back to Alec's place instead of to the station. They wanted to be sure there were no moles before anyone knew I was still alive.

"We told the doctor to put your name on a Jane Doe. She was in the final stages of heart failure. She'll be buried under your name. We don't think the Chinos are going to leave you alone otherwise, Izzy. I'm sorry. You just know too much."

"When can I go home?" I asked.

"As soon as I can find a way to get you the hell out of here undetected, we'll get you home. We don't know if someone is watching us and we need to go about our business just like normal for a couple of days," Alec said and Demetri nodded.

I let out a sigh of annoyance. "How am I going to get milk to the baby?"

"You're gonna have to stop for a bit. Don't worry; I'm sure the baby will be fine. They got formula and shit to feed it, right? He won't starve. Maybe you can just pump it and freeze it for later. I have some time off coming. I'll take you myself if I have to. Don't worry, Izzy, we'll get you home safely."

God, that time couldn't come soon enough for me. I just wanted to go home already.


	35. Chapter 35

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 35 -Up in arms**

**BELLA**

It turned out there were several nosey people looking into my whereabouts, so much so that they even went looking for my mother. I didn't know why the fools would ever think I would go back to her. She was the last person I ever wanted to see.

Alec told me that she had shown up with some strangers, some were Asians and some that looked Italian, each time she came demanding to see my body. The doctor had refused her, insisting she produce some form of identification.

"Needless to say, she lashed out at them when the doctor said he would check her DNA against the remains, but it would take time." Alec motioned for me to step forward and told me to open my mouth. "This is the only way to prove you're dead. The girl is similar in stature as you with similar coloring. Besides, dead people don't look like themselves anyway. If that chick really is your mother, we'll release the body to her."

"Someone else might be able to recognize that it isn't me," I worried.

"I have a plan for that. Your mother's a junky, right?" Demetri asked. I nodded yes slowly, wondering what that had to do with anything. "I have some savings. I'll offer her a bonus for having you cremated," Demetri offered.

"Alright, it's settled. Let's get out of here," Alec said to Meaty after he finished swabbing my cheek.

I paced the small apartment, annoyed that my mother had to interfere once again. I wondered how many copies of that DNA test she would want so she could sell them to the thugs looking for me to pay for her next high. I was pissed that even in my death she was using me to get her next hit.

Alec came back later that evening bearing take out. "Well, it's official, Isabella Higginbotham is dead and cremated. If we just lay low for a while, the fuss around you should die down and I can get you home."

That had been a week ago and the freezer was now full of frozen milk. I turned to Alec who was rubbing his face as he looked over my shoulder. "Could you just send a random package? I mean no one would care if you just sent one."

"I don't have the money to send it by overnight courier all freezer-packed and shit. The feds had handled that and it's expensive. Not to mention that it might draw some attention as well."

"Then don't send it like that, just send it UPS or something. I'm sure the milk in the middle will be fine if we wrap it up good. Just get me a box and I'll pack it."

He nodded in agreement and I sighed in relief. At least this way Edward would know I was still alive and okay.

**EDWARD**

I was lethargic at best. Esme had taken over caring for Junior. I didn't bother to leave my room anymore. Carlisle came home looking nervous which was odd. We had lost our Isabella four days ago. I didn't see why he would suddenly be upset now.

"We're going to have to move. I called and inquired on Mr. Swan's health and he's getting better. He's woken up and is going through basic physical therapy so he can return home. We received his file just this afternoon so his care can be turned over to our hospital staff. We need to leave."

"Leave?" Esme gasped.

"Don't worry, we'll just clean up this place and move to the next town. I'll keep my job at this hospital for now. We just need to get out of Mr. Swan's house and pray that he doesn't kill us for trespassing."

My dad got to work looking for a home to rent in the next town called Port Angeles and my mother got to packing. I went about moping and snuggling my son, wishing there was some way I could make him understand how sorry I was that I didn't stop his mother, that I didn't save her from the same fate that befell my mother. I would do everything in my power to make sure he had the best of everything and know he was loved.

I adjusted his little eye patch and kissed his little head. His eye had been getting stronger and would frequently follow the movement of the other one now. I took him to get a bottle from the kitchen when I saw we were down to our last three bottles of breast milk. We would have to buy him some formula soon. I double checked the freezer and found another days' worth of milk behind some food and took it out to thaw, thankful that we would have time to track down something for him to drink.

Instead of putting him to bed in the crib, I took him to bed with me in Mr. Swan's room. I curled up around him and watched his little fingers twitch as he dreamed. My son was perfect. I had to pull myself together for him.

It was the morning of our move. Dad found a little three bedroom to rent in Port Angeles so we could lay low when Mr. Swan returned. I was helping my dad move the boxes and heavy stuff while mom took care of my little munchkin. He was doing so good, holding his head up all steady now looking around. We were just getting to loading up the stuff from my room when the mail truck drove up. It wasn't the regular delivery guy and he just had a plan brown box.

"I have a delivery for a Marcus Cullen," the man said looking between us.

"That's my son," I said and my mom stepped out on the porch with Junior.

The mail guy just nodded and I took the package confused as this guy took off. All the other packages had been marked for Mr. Swan. This new way of seeing them addressed was making me nervous. I took the box inside and realized that it was cool feeling. When I opened it, I gasped in relief and fell to my knees crying. "She's alive."

Mom squealed and her hugging me squished my son between us and he didn't like it. He grabbed a handful of my beard and yanked, but it just made me laugh. "She's alive."

Dad was happy, but he looked more concerned. "We're going to have to stay close by and look for her. We don't want to miss her if she comes to town and thinks we left her."

"I'll stay, I'm gonna just stay here. I know Mr. Swan will probably have my hide, but I need to stay here so she can find us when she comes home. Something must have happened and they staged her death. I can't leave."

I put the box in the fridge. I would deal with the milk in a moment. I had a feeling that my parents were going to fight me on this.

I was surprised when my mother said, "We should move all of your things into the nursery. We can get an air mattress or something for you to sleep on while you wait for her. The moment she's back, I want you to pack up and come home to us. We don't want to impose any more on Mr. Swan than we have to."

My father was shaking his head no, but my mother gave him a sharp glare and started off to my room.

**BELLA**

Alec came home looking a little more frustrated than usual. "My time for vacation is here. It looks like we're going to be driving. We don't want anyone catching sight of you so I'm gonna pull my car into my garage and you'll hurry right into it and hide under some blankets. Then we're going to pick up my daughter."

"What?" I asked shocked. He had never said anything about his daughter.

"I have her for winter break; that's our cover. I'll drive you there and when we get out of state, you can come out of hiding as soon as we're sure that no one is following us."

"You can't bring your daughter! What if we get caught?"

"Don't you think I know that! Fuck, Izzy, she's looking forward to this time and gave me the face when I tried to cancel, alright. She's pissed at me as it is. I don't want to scare her!"

I paced back and forth and couldn't think of anything to do to change things. "I'm sorry," I said looking up at him knowing he was going way beyond the call of duty here.

He shook his head. "Nah, Izzy, we're sorry we failed you."  
>I looked at him confused, but he just walked out of the room and shut his bedroom door. I pulled out a shopping bag and packed up the few items I had. Most of the stuff was actually Alec's. I hoped there was some of that money in the take out boxes left over. I really wanted to pay Alec back somehow.<p>

Alec rented a car because he didn't think his little car would make it. The rental had a video screen for his daughter to keep her busy while we drove as well.

Once Alec and his little girl, Charity, got into the car, she knew there was something up right away.

"Not a word until we're out of state," he said with a stern look and she folded her arms and nodded okay. I must have fallen asleep because the sun was just rising when I felt someone whack me on the head.

"Wake up, snoring beauty, we're stopping for breakfast," the girl said.

I looked up to see an annoyed Charity looking down at me. Apparently, she wasn't feeling very charitable.

"Cherry, what did I say about being nice?" Alec said pushing her out of the way. She looked a lot older in the sunlight. "I'm sorry, Izzy, Cherry tends to take after her mother when it comes to attention. She wants it all," he said sticking out his hand helping me up.

"Sorry for cutting in on your time with your dad, I'll just be a shadow, alright?" I offered.

Charity rolled her eyes like a damn teenager.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"Fifteen and boy is she acting every bit of it," he groused.

"Were we followed?" I asked and he shook his head no.

"Come on already, I'm starving!" Charity complained.

I just snickered to myself. She didn't know how good she had it.

We drove all day in silence. Alec frequently looked over at his daughter who I let stay in the front seat. She was doing her best to ignore us both listening to her iPod.

I could tell Alec was getting tired of it when he finally snapped. "Cherry," he called and yanked the ear buds free, "Cherry, what's the point of you spending time with me if you won't even talk to me?"

"I don't want to talk in front of your girlfriend. Why the hell are you hiding her from mom anyway?"

I just started laughing my ass off. I mean sure, Alec was good looking, but really, no thanks; if he wasn't payin', I wasn't playin'. Besides, he was old enough to be my father.

"Shut it, you!" he yelled at me, but I could see a smirk on his face. "She's not my girl and I'm not just hiding her from your mother but that whole damn state of Illinois. I'm taking her home to her fiancé. Now, does that make you feel a little better?" he asked.

She looked at me as I was still giggling and then back to her dad. "So, you're not…?" she asked and I burst out laughing again and shook my head no.

"Hey, it could happen, I'm a nice guy," he said sounding a little dejected.

I pulled it together because it was true. Alec was more than just a nice guy, he was a great guy. "You're right, I'm sorry, Alec, and you would be a great catch."

"Now that's better." He looked over at his daughter, "Thanks for thinking she was my girl. You think I could get one as young as her?" he asked her smirking.

I started snickering as his daughter looked disgusted. "Ew, Dad, I don't want to talk about your love life!"

"Fine, then tell me about yours. Do the boys at school know I'm a cop and will make them disappear if they touch you?"

"Dad," She whined.

I wished I had a dad like that.

"Don't _Dad_ me. You don't know how creepy guys are. I'm just trying to keep you safe until you find mister right, and let me tell you something, you ain't gonna find him in your high school. All those boys want to do is touch my little girl and I'm not having it!"

"You know, you're ridiculous. Mom doesn't care if I have a boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?"

She let out an annoyed sigh, "A little help here," she looked back at me, "Didn't you have a boyfriend at fifteen?"

Alec smirked at me.

"Should I tell her the truth?" I asked him.

"Sure, let her know how nice it is to have an overprotective father," he said grinning.

"Fifteen, right? Well, let me see. I lived with my mother and my pimp paid the bills. I was glad when I finally turned eighteen so my mom couldn't make me fuck her dealer to pay for her drugs anymore. Does that count as a boyfriend? My pimp did buy me pretty things in exchange for sex, which is basically what teenage boys do, right?" I asked her.

"OH, MY GOD! You guys are impossible! I can't believe you're doing this, Daddy! Is this some kind of intervention where you pay some chick to give me some bullshit story?" she screamed.

Alec looked like he was going to blow a fuse.

"Hey, Cherry, or whatever your name is. Your dad is one of the few men in my life that's never paid me for anything. Take it easy on him, he's a good guy. I know it doesn't feel like it now, but you're really lucky to have him looking out for you. You know if anyone ever hurt you, you could go to him and he'd take them out without a second thought because you're more important to him than anything in the world."

She was quiet for a moment and then spoke again. "If anything, I'm the second most important thing behind his job."

I just stretched out in the back seat, "Hey, we've all got to work to eat. I used to work for scum and he used to spend all his time getting the scum off the streets so they'd never cross his baby girl. I still know you're number one. Just look at how stressed-out he is. I've seen him talk to mobsters and be cool. You throw his daughter in the car with him, though, and he's a wreck." She looked at her dad a little closer, seeing my words were true. "It's because what you want, what you think, means more to him than anyone else in the world."

I heard her sniffle and then she leaned across the car and hugged her dad. Alec looked up in the rear view mirror and mouthed thank you. I hoped even if I didn't have money to give him that I could at least help him as much as possible with his relationship with his daughter.

**A/N: Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 36 - Finding Home**

**EDWARD**

I waited nervously in the empty house. Little Ed was fast asleep in the crib and I was left to my own devices waiting for Bella's return. Making myself useful, I cleaned the place top to bottom. I glanced several times at little Edward's door, but he didn't make a sound. I think he was finally getting the nap he deserved as the tension in the house had dissipated. All that was left was excited anticipation.

I admit I may have overdone it a little when I realized the whole house smelled like cleaner. It was oddly comforting in a way. I had taken to alphabetizing Mr. Swan's books and few movies when I heard a car drive up.

I took a deep breath and put the last book on the shelf in its place and walked over to the window. I didn't recognize the car. I moved away from the window and moved to the door, hoping it was my girl. I was about to open the door to see who it was when it was pushed open and in came Mr. Swan.

I guess I was going to have some explaining to do.

He was looking at a paper in his hand and when he breathed in, he looked up shocked. When his eyes caught me standing at the end of the entrance they narrowed. "Who the hell are you?"

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to find some calm so I could speak. I could see the anger building in his face, but before we could say anything, my son started to cry. We both looked toward the nursery door and I rushed in ahead of a stomping Mr. Swan. I picked up my boy trying to settle him down, but it wasn't working.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled at me.

His eyes darted around his daughter's room. It was the one place I didn't clean because I didn't want to wake the baby. His face went from red to purple and a vein started to pop out of his forehead.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER'S STUFF!" His shouting startled little Ed and he started screaming and crying, breaking my heart the way any little baby's cry would.

I turned him away from the furious Mr. Swan trying to comfort him. "You damn hippy squatter, you have no idea what you've done!" he continued on with his rage. He continued shouting at me for a good ten minutes and I tried covering little Ed's ears so he wouldn't hear the anger, but the room was filled with it. There was no denying that Mr. Swan wanted to kill me right now.

He grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around so he could continue his rant to my face. I kept my arms tight around my son. My eye focused on the baby in my arms and not the man in the room. My son was still screaming as I tried to shush and calm him.

Mr. Swan must have stopped to take a breath because for a moment, only the sound of my son's scared little voice filled the room.

"You have no…" Mr. Swan trailed off and he focused on the baby in my arms.

I snuggled my face next to his little ear so he could hear me over his own tears. "I've got you," I said kissing his little cheek. "I've got you, baby, it's okay," I said as I rubbed my son's little back. My hand covered the whole thing, reminding me how tiny he really was. He settled down after a few minutes and I think we both noticed the silence. I turned around to find Mr. Swan sitting in the rocking chair, his eyes focused on my son.

"I'm sorry," were the first words from my lips and I was relieved there wasn't a stutter in the mix.

Mr. Swan's eyes shifted up to my face and he squinted as if he was trying to recognize me. "Who are you?"

"Ed-Ed-Edward C-C-Cullen," I said and grimaced at my stuttering.

His eyes widened and I was taken aback. I knew I had never met him before the hospital so I didn't know why he thought he recognized me. "You were there, in my hospital room," he said pointing to me.

He stood slowly as he eyed me. "You would say things that made no sense and then read silly children's books."

My eyebrows rose in shock, "Y-Y-You heardddd?" I asked.

He nodded, "Sometimes my mind would wake up and I would hear you talking and I wondered who you were and why you'd say such silly things. It took me a while to figure out you were reading Dr. Seuss," he said frowning. "I used to read it to my daughter."

He looked over at my sniffling son who was looking at him, holding up his unsteady little head. Mr. Swan's eyes ran down the little blue jumper he was wearing. "How old is your son?" he asked.

"Two mmmonths," I answered wishing I could settle down more.

"Where's his mother?" he asked with a sad look in his eyes.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself enough not to stutter. "She hhhelped the the…" I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and trying again. "FFFF BI," I finally got out.

His eyebrows rose and then narrowed, "You don't have to lie to me."

I shook my head no and took another deep breath. "SSShe," I let out a sigh. I had to find a way to say this. Then my eyes landed on the notebook on the dresser. I walked over and picked it up with the pen next to it and sat in the rocker so I could manage to hold my son and write at the same time.

'_She was involved in an FBI operation that went bad. She escaped and is making her way back to us. We're waiting for her return. Once she comes back, I swear we'll be out of your house. We only came because we needed a place to hide. My son's life was in danger.'_

Mr. Swan looked at the note and he seemed to look even more confused, "Your son's life?"

'_His mother was involved with some bad people before we met. She tried to get away and turn her life around, but they wouldn't let her. They threatened her son if she didn't come back and work for them. That's when the FBI got involved, hoping to find enough evidence to convict the people coming after my son. We needed a safe place to hide where no one would look. I'm really sorry for the intrusion. As soon as my Bella returns we'll be out of your hair.'_

"Bella?" he asked as if shocked.

'_Not your daughter,' _I wrote quickly and he frowned. _'Her name is Bella Higginbotham. Her pimp gave her an ID with your daughter's name on it, but it wasn't her doing. She had no control over it. She's very sorry for it.'_

"Higginbotham?" he asked in a trembling voice.

I nodded yes.

"And you are sure that's her name?" he asked.

I nodded yes and then wrote, _'Isabella Marie Higginbotham_,' down as her full name.

Mr. Swan started crying and left the room, leaving me stunned. He came back moments later holding the newspaper he had brought home with him. "I'm sorry, Son, but our Bella is gone," he said showing me the article that I had read online.

I nodded and grabbed the notepad_. 'I saw this and was upset, but then several days later, I received a package for my son. She's still alive. I think that was just staged for her protection,'_ I pointed at the paper.

"What kind of package?" he asked and I thought it best to show him since breast milk wasn't something you could fake. I walked into the kitchen with him on my tail and opened both the fridge and freezer doors.

"Milk," I said without a stutter.

His brow furrowed in confusion, but I shifted Junior and his eyes lit up with recognition. "Baby milk, she sent that?"

I nodded yes, "the FFFeds were sssending it, but stopped." I took a deep breath, "Then a fffew days later, we-we-we got this," I pointed to milk.

"How many days later? What was the postmark on the package?" I could hear the doubt and hope in his voice. I walked over to the recycling bin and handed the box to him.

He checked over the date and looked for the return address, seemingly frustrated that there was none and then carried the box over to the newspaper and scratched the back of his neck. "Have you received any more?" he asked.

I grabbed the notepad and wrote, _'No, we just got that one two days ago. She sent quite a bit of milk so I suspect we won't get another shipment for a few days.'_

"Is there any chance that someone cleaned this out of her place and just shipped it to you?" he asked and I shook my head no.

I sat down at the table and started writing again. I wouldn't let him take my hope away. My Bella had to be alive. _'She sent milk twice a day when she worked for the feds. It was always cold-packed and contained six four-ounce bottles. The shipment she sent me contained forty-six four-ounce bottle liners. She had been pumping since that day_,' I pointed to the article pronouncing her death. _'She had to have been alive to pump that much more. She can't be dead. It was also packaged differently. She's not with the Feds now. Something had to have gone wrong so she's in hiding. That's why I'm waiting here for her return.'_

Mr. Swan burst into tears. He full-out sobbed and dropped his head into his hands, gasping as he tried to pull himself together. "She's coming here?" he asked.

I nodded yes. "Her son," I said holding up my boy, "Our son."

He started tearing up more, "Her son, this is her baby. Of course, that's why she's sending the milk," he said seemingly speaking to himself. "Can I hold him?" he asked.

I was a little confused by his awe and excitement, but I passed my son over to him. He gently cradled him, smiling as tears leaked down his cheeks. "I can't believe it," he sniffled and shook his head. "He's so tiny, but he's a sturdy little thing. He feels so solid. Bella was such a light little thing. I was always afraid the wind would blow her right away," he said with a sad smile. "What's his name?" he asked.

I wrote out, _'Edward Marcus Cullen._'

"She named him after you?"

I nodded yes, and then wrote, _'And his godfather, Marcus, who helped save him from being sold. Bella calls our son Markey, but I call him Ed or Junior.'_

When I looked up from the notepad, his brow was furrowed again. "Sold?" he asked.

I nodded yes. _'She was involved with some very bad people.' _I pulled the paper over and pointed to the picture of Caius next to hers._ 'He isn't a threat anymore. My son is safe.'_

"Jesus, what kind of mess have you guys gotten into?"

I let out a sad laugh.

Mr. Swan looked down and little Ed and smiled. "Don't worry, Markey, now that I'm here, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. We'll get your momma home soon, I promise," he said.

I thought that was really sweet. I was sure he would go mad and kick us out when he found us here, but we seemed to be having the opposite effect on him. It was odd, though, the way he reacted to my news of Bella still being alive. I didn't understand why he would care so much unless he still thought she was his daughter. I didn't understand why he would. I'd made it clear that her name was Higginbotham, not Swan.

I only hoped he wasn't devastated all over again when it was only my Bella and not his daughter that finally came home.

A/N thanks for reading please review.


	37. Chapter 37

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 37 - Long Ride Home**

**BELLA**

Things with Alec and Cherry seemed to be going smoothly. They had several long discussions about why she shouldn't date until she was in college and ready to get married. I sat back listening, wishing someone would have cared for me like that. It would have been nice to have graduated high school and gone on to make something of myself in college. Meeting the love of my life, as Alec described it, was easy. I had already done that. I didn't think I would ever meet a sweeter man than Edward. I just hoped he was still there waiting for me to come home. We were only a few hours away from Forks now, but it sure felt like an eternity.

Alec cringed every time I pumped my milk, hiding as best I could in the back seat, but it had to be done or I would explode, I was sure of it. I didn't have any place to cool it so unfortunately, it was going to waste. The drive across country had taken three day and we were on our fourth, finally making it to Washington State. If I had done anything, it was to make Charity grateful to have a father. That was my goal and by our last day together, I knew I had done it. After telling her my story, she was grateful for both of her parents and knew she was loved. I hoped my son would feel the same way when he was fifteen. I looked over at Alec and Charity and wondered if Edward would want another child.

He was such a good daddy the way he cooed and fussed over our son like he hung the moon. I wrongly hoped Mr. Swan didn't wake up any time soon so we could stay in his house. I knew it was cruel, but there was just something about that house that felt like home. I wanted to stay there with Edward and my son and maybe a few years after we were married, we could think about having another baby.

I leaned back and thought about what I wanted in life. I decided I wanted to try and get my high school diploma. I didn't really want to go to college, but I think one day my kids would wonder if I had finished school and I wanted to be able to say yes. I didn't want to have to tell them no and explain that I had dropped out because I was too tired to pay attention because I was up all night turning tricks.

I looked out the window at the mass of green blurring past and close my eyes, hoping that the next time I opened them, I would be home.

**EDWARD**

Things were odd with Mr. Swan being home. I felt like it was my house, but I knew it wasn't. I woke the first morning after his return and went about my normal routine. I stood in the kitchen with the baby in one arm as I struggled to make the bottle, and Frisky was weaving in and out of my legs.

"Just a minute, Frisky, I'll get you breakfast after Junior is settled."

"Can I help?" Mr. Swan asked causing me to jump nearly out of my skin. Luckily, I had put the lid on the bottle already.

"Sss…" I grimaced.

"Do you mind if I feed him?" he asked holding out his arms.

I gave him a smile and passed him my son and the bottle, then headed for the pantry with Frisky meowing up a storm. I made quick work of feeding her and rubbing her back before I washed my hands and got on with making breakfast for Mr. Swan and me. I slid a cup of coffee next to him and sipped my own.

He smiled over at me. "Frisky seems to like you."

I looked down at the silly cat and smiled. I pulled the notepad that I had left on the table and wrote about how Bella had first met him and freaked out about an imaginary cat named Frisky. _'Imagine my surprise when we got here to find Frisky is real,'_ I wrote the last bit and looked up.

Mr. Swan's brow furrowed, "She came to the hospital?" he asked.

I cleared my throat and nodded yes. I really wanted to get used to talking to Mr. Swan. "We were tttrying to find a sssafffe place for her to hhhide," I grimaced. "Your room…she read to you," I smiled and chuckled. "She thought the books were yours," I said smiling and shook my head amused. "They found hhher, so we left. Sh-sh-she hhhad gone through your th-th-things. I-I-I didn't know. Sh-sh-she," I grimaced and worded my phrase differently, "Sh-she gggave me your keys."

I looked up at him worried at what he would say, but he just nodded and smiled. "I'm glad she did. Thank you for bringing her here, Edward. Now I just hope she comes home," he said and sipped his coffee. My son reached for it, causing him to smile. "You're too young for this yet," he said and kissed his little head making me smile.

There was a knock at the door and then I heard footsteps coming in. "Edward?" I heard my mother call, making me relax.

"Kitchen," I called.

She came in smiling with a big basket of muffins. "Mr. Swan, I heard you were home and I just came by in hopes that you wouldn't press trespassing charges against my son. You see, he's madly in love with Ms. Bella and it would be criminal to separate them. He can't miss her if she returns."

He put his hand up to stop her rant and then shifted my son in his arms. My mother just noticed he was holding the baby. Her eyes darted to mine. "Is everything alright?" she asked me.

I nodded yes and walked over to Mr. Swan, taking my son and passing him to my mother. "We're fine."

Esme snuggled my son, cooing to him at how sweet he was. I had to admit that when Junior let one rip, filling his diaper to the brim, Mr. Swan and I both chuckled.

"Well, I guess he disagrees with you on the 'sweet precious snuggle bum' name," Mr. Swan said causing us to chuckle a little more.

My mother shook her head, "Men! Promise me you'll grow up to be a gentleman, won't you," she cooed only to be met with another load.

"I'll take him," I said pulling him from my mother's arms and heading for the nursery.

My mother followed. "Any word from Bella yet?" she asked.

"No," I said and started to change the diaper.

"Mr. Swan seems to be alright with you being here," she commented.

I nodded and confessed, "I think he's still hoping that my Bella is his Bella."

"Oh, that's so sad. We'll have to help him find out what happened to his daughter, Edward, no matter what."

"I know. Bella was very insistent that we help him. It's the least we could do after him showing us so much kindness."

"Yes, in the meantime, Carlisle wanted me to talk to you about working as an orderly at the hospital. They're a little shorthanded since their last orderly went on maternity leave and never came back. He trusts you, Edward, and knows you'll do a good job, and if Mr. Swan isn't going to press charges for trespassing, the community could really benefit from your help."

I shrugged, not wanting to leave my son.

"Well, when Bella returns, you'll need to get a job, sweetheart. You know she wanted to settle down here in town. We should look into buying a little house for you two. I've spoken with the local priest and I think you can have a nice church wedding if that's what she wants."

"Wedding?" Mr. Swan butted in.

I looked up at him surprised. I didn't realize he had followed us.

"Yes, Edward and Bella are engaged. Speaking of which, we should go down to the little shop Mrs. Beasley told you about and buy her a ring, dear."

"I want…" I started but was cut off.

"I think I might have something," Mr. Swan said.

We both looked at him shocked.

"Renee didn't like my grandmother's ring so I didn't use it with her, but I still have it," he said heading to his room. He pulled out the keys I had returned to him and opened a safe in his closet.

"Mr. Swan," my mother began, "Edward has told you that Isabella's last name is Higginbotham, not Swan. I know you want to believe it's your daughter and I can't begin to understand your pain..."

He just grinned, patting her shoulder. "As long as she comes home, everything will be fine." He walked over to me, pressing the ring into my hand. It was a beautiful little blue diamond with little white ones around it.

"I can't…" I tried to tell him I couldn't take this from him, but he stopped me.

"Don't worry, Son, if she doesn't like it, I won't be offended."

My mother pulled us back to the kitchen and went on rambling about the orderly job at the local hospital. I finally promised that I would go down and apply for it.

"Orderly, what does an orderly do?" Mr. Swan asked.

"They clean up after the doctors and assist with patients," my mother informed him.

"Cleaning, huh? I believe it, this place has never been this clean, that's for sure. That was the first thing that tipped me off to something being different. My house smelled clean." He laughed and patted my shoulder, "If you want, I can put a good word in for you, too."

When I applied for the position, I put my father, Mr. Swan, and Mrs. Beasley as my references. The interviewer, Irene, looked at the people I had listed and smiled. "It's nice to see you have local references." I just nodded. I hadn't really spoken yet. "We have good benefits; do you have any pre-existing medical problems?"

I shook my head no and she glanced at my bad eye.

I took a deep breath, "It cccan't be fixed," I finally said.

She just nodded okay and then smiled when she got to the part of my form mentioning my son needing medical coverage. "I see you have a new baby in your house."

I smiled widely and nodded yes.

"Well, that's exciting, Forks doesn't get a lot of newcomers. It'll be nice to have you, Edward. Welcome to the team."

I smiled, shaking her hand. "Thank you," I got out smoothly.

So it was official, I was now employed by Forks General and started next Monday. I was silently hoping that Bella would return quickly. I didn't want to spend my first days away from her, but I wouldn't be able to take off after just starting a new job.

I made my way back to Mr. Swan's home were my mother and he were looking after Junior. I would have to get a car soon so I could make it to work. I walked in and the house was suddenly silent. I found them in the kitchen and my mother gave me a big fake smile. "Edward, how did it go?" she asked.

I gave her back her car keys, "Good, got it."

She smiled and patted my cheeks, "Wonderful."

I turned and took Junior from Mr. Swan's arms and kissed his head.

"So, you'll be staying in town," Mr. Swan stated.

I nodded yes, "Bella loves it hhhere."

He smiled widely, "I'm glad to hear that."

"Yes, I was just explaining to Mr. Swan that we have a place for the three of you to stay in our home and then you could carpool with your father to work."

I took a deep breath, "I need a car," I got out smoothly and smiled to myself.

My mother frowned. "Don't you want to stay with us, Edward?" she asked.

"I nnneed a house," I looked at her, pleading she would understand, "For my fffamily."

"That's right," Mr. Swan butted in, "If he's marrying Bella, then they'll need a place of their own. I know of a few places close in town."

My mother grimaced.

"Sh-she likes yyyour home." I took a deep breath, "Is there one lllike it?" I asked.

"I know of a few, all built by the same builder, but I'll warn you now, you need to wait for her to come back before you buy her a house. Women like having a say in those things."

"That's right," my mother snapped almost indignantly. "You need to wait and let her make the choice."

I put my hand up in surrender and walked back to the nursery with the baby. I had a feeling I had walked into a fight between those two.

Acquiring a car was not as difficult as I thought it would be. Mr. Swan was friends with the guy at the lot and just told him that I would be working at the hospital and staying with him until my fiancée returned. He was surprised when I pointed him toward the family cars, the minivans and wagons on the far side of the lot. I was a family man now and honestly, I was hoping that maybe someday we could have another baby if Bella wouldn't mind. I was now the proud owner of a Subaru station wagon. Mr. Swan, or Charlie as he had insisted I call him, said we would need the all-wheel drive feature when it snowed. Charlie seemed pleased with my choice and I followed him home, parking next to him in the drive. I pulled little Ed out of the back seat and smiled. It seemed like things were working out just right for us.

Now we just needed his mom to come home.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 38 Found You**

**EDWARD**

Pulling myself together to start work on Monday was not easy. I was working daytime hours as well instead of nighttime hours. That was something I was not used to. My mother came over to Charlie's house even though he insisted he could watch Junior on his own just fine. She insisted that he was fresh out of the hospital himself and could probably use some looking after, too. He was about to protest more until she showed up with breakfast and the makings for lunch as well. I guess you could ply Charlie into submission with food. That was good to know.

My first day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I was only working with three doctors, one of which was my dad. They had all been warned about my eye and told that I mostly would only answer with nodding as my stutter tended to frustrate people. There were four nurses on staff and none seemed bothered by my eye. Someone must have given them a heads up because they all knew to look at my good eye when addressing me.

In the end, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Dr. Connelly actually complimented my work, impressed with how fast and efficient I was. The time it took me to turn over a room was only half of what it had been with their last orderly so they were really impressed. My dad bought me lunch and told me how proud he was of me and that he couldn't wait for Bella to get back so I could get settled in for good. I had to admit, her not being around was very distracting. I hadn't made any mistakes and I hoped that I never would.

It was nice to be treated like a normal human being, not a creepy sub-human because of my eye. The people of Forks seemed more accepting of me. I never received anything more than a few curious looks, but I was guessing it was just because I was new, not necessarily creepy. I received several smiles and offers of help finding things when I was shopping at the local grocer. Word got around I was shopping for Mrs. Beasley and several of the elderly ladies came past my grocery cart to meet Junior and pinch both of our cheeks.

What was the most shocking was the feminine attention I had started to receive. When I asked the checkout clerk if her eye was alright, Charlie started laughing. Apparently, she had been winking at me.

"Why would she do that?" I asked.

Charlie shook his head. "Ah, Son, now I see why Bella loves you so much." I just shrugged, not fully understanding what he was talking about.

My mother met us at the house as we pulled up from the grocer. She had a few more things for Junior. She had been shopping a lot for Alice's baby and had a tendency to pick up an extra one of whatever she had bought for my son.

"Oh, good, you're home. I have a few new outfits and toys for Little Eddie. He's just growing so fast," she said pulling out three bags of stuff from her trunk. She set them down just inside and took the baby from me.

Charlie brought in the rest of our groceries, "I left Mrs. Beasley's in the car. Do you mind taking them over to her real quick?"

I just nodded okay and headed over to the neighbor's with her groceries.

"Edward, thank you so much for shopping for me." She had a plate of cucumbers and sugar waiting for me. "How are things now that Charlie's home?"

"Good," I said and nodded, because Mr. Swan was still surprisingly kind.

"I'll bet he just adores little Markey. He was so good with Bella when she was a baby. He would just dote on her like she hung the moon."

I smiled widely, letting her know that he did. If I didn't know better, I would think Junior was his grandson. He really had taken a shine to my son, but I supposed it was no surprise as he had several pictures of himself playing with his missing daughter when she was just a baby. If one thing could be said about Charles Swan, it was that he wasn't nervous around babies, but seemed to rather enjoy their company.

I still didn't know how we were ever going to straighten things out with the townsfolk. Everyone thought Bella was Mr. Swan's long lost daughter. I wasn't all that sure that he didn't think the same himself. I just hoped he didn't raise a mob to run us out of town when Bella did return.

"I should..." I said pointing to the door.

"Of course, dear, bring that angel of yours by when you get a chance. Have you heard from Bella at all?"

I shook my head no frowning. I hoped she would be home soon.

Mrs. Beasley seemed to read my mind. "Don't worry, dear; she loves that boy just as much as Charlie loved her. There isn't anything in the world that would keep her from him. She'll be home soon."

I was grateful for the encouragement. "Thank you," I said and waved goodbye, stepping out onto the front porch.

I heard the front door slam next door and noticed a strange car parked by the road.

"Edward!" I heard the most beautiful voice cry out and I went running home in search of my girl. I exploded through the door startling her, but she didn't take long to recover as she just leaped into my arms.

"Bella!" I cried in joy spinning her around. I kissed her deeply and then buried my face in her neck. "I missed you so much."

She kissed my neck and cheek and it seemed anywhere else she could find. She was in tears and smiling so wide. "I'm so glad to be home."

I heard my son fuss and turned to see my mother standing there and Mr. Swan standing behind her. He had tears in his eyes and a smile so wide it looked like it might hurt his face. "Bella," he said softly. "Isabella Marie Higginbotham Swan, daughter of Renee Higginbotham and Charles Swan, I've been looking for you, honey, for so long. I can't believe you're actually here."

"You know my mom?" she asked confused.

He nodded yes, "She's my ex-wife. When I told her I was going to divorce her and take you away so she couldn't hurt you anymore, she kidnapped you and I've been looking for you ever since."

I think we were all stunned into silence for a moment. Bella stood stock still studying the face of Mr. Swan for a moment. It looked like she was trying to recognize him, but I doubted such a thing was possible.

"You're my dad?" she asked shocked.

He walked forward slowly as if he was afraid she would suddenly disappear. I stood back looking between the two of them and saw the similarities between them. They both had the same color hair and eyes. Bella's face was a little thinner and more feminine, but she still had his chin and pointed nose.

"I've been looking for you for eighteen long years. I can't believe you're standing here right now." He reached out and cupped her cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to find you. From what I've heard, your life hasn't been easy. Please forgive me for failing you."

Bella seemed to be in shock staring at her father, studying his face. "There was a swing in the tree in the back yard, what happened to it?"

His face lit up, "You remember! It was there for years, I guess the rope rotted with age and finally broke. We'll have to put a new one up for Junior here," he said brushing his fingers through our son's fuzz.

"You loved me," she said softly as if remembering. She stepped closer and looked at his face as if studying it. "I remember; you used to make me feel safe." She turned to me, "I told you this house felt like home. I couldn't explain it, and the pictures…I swear, the pictures you have in the hall…I thought it was just wishful thinking on my part, but I think I remember some of them, but not really. I mostly just remember the feeling of being happy in them," she shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe you're finally home," he said pulling her into a hug. I had to admit I was fighting back tears of joy for my girl, and my mother was full-out bawling happy.

"You got a bathroom?" a young sassy voice asked and we all turned to see a young girl standing there with her hand on her hip. "I can't hold it all day and god knows were dad is going to drive to next."

A man that I recognized as one of the cops that had come to take Bella hurried in, grabbing the girl's shoulder. "I'm so sorry for the interruption."

"No, it's alright," Bella waved them off, "Everyone, you remember Alec; well, this is his daughter, Charity. Alec really saved my ass when things went south with the Feds. He literally took a few bullets for me. Thankfully, he was wearing his vest."

"What?" Charity screeched, "You were shot?"

"It's fine, Cherry. I had my vest on and Demetri was there taking a few hits with me. The point was we were able to get Izzy to a safe place and eventually get her home."

Cherry shook her head at him annoyed, "This is why mom left, she didn't want to hear this crap. You're my dad; I've only got one of you. I don't like you catching bullets for anyone."

Alec pulled his daughter into his arms. "Baby, it's my job. Don't worry; I'm looking into a desk job after all the crap I've been through. I need a break."

The girl seemed to be appeased and Bella took her to the restroom.

"Thank you for bringing my little girl home," Charlie said shaking Alec's hand.

"I'm sorry we didn't make the connection sooner, Mr. Swan. I don't know what I'd do if my Charity went missing."

"Let's hope you never find out. There isn't anything worse than losing a child and not knowing what happened to them."

"Hey, dad, you ready to go?" Charity asked interrupting the men's short conversation.

"Yeah, I just want to say goodbye to Izzy and then we'll get on the road. Maybe we can hit California or something, try out the beach," Alec offered his daughter.

Bella came walking out with something in her hand. It took me a minute to realize it was her take-out box. "Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I nodded yes and followed her into the nursery.

"I wanted to give them some money for driving me home. This trip wasn't part of their vacation and they really had to go out of their way to bring me here."

"It's your money," I said kissing her forehead, "Do what you want."

"Are you sure? We don't really have an income…" she started but I stopped her.

"I got a job."

"Really?"

I nodded yes, "We'll be fine."

She let out a sigh and I leaned in and kissed her lips.

She took a wad of about five thousand dollars and walked into the front room. "Return the rental car and fly home when you're ready. It'll give you two more time to play," she said as she hugged Alec and tried to give him the money.

He shook his head, "I can't take this. If it wasn't for us being so dense, we would've had you back here years ago."

Bella just shook her head and then smirked at me. "Then I would never have met Edward. No, everything worked out just fine."

"Look, Izzy, I just don't feel right about taking your money."

"That's fine, I'll hand it to Charity. I'm sure she'll be fine with taking it."

"Oh, yes, I will!" the girl said excited.

"Geez, you girls, never giving me a break," Alec said shaking his head. He took the cash and hugged Bella again and shook mine and Charlie's hands. "Take care of her," he said.

"We will," Charlie promised. My mother was giggling and blowing her nose, still a mess from Charlie revealing he was Bella's dad. I still didn't think I fully believed it myself. In time, I knew the truth of it all would come out. I silently hoped he was right. My girl deserved good things to finally happen to her.

A/N thanks for reading please review.


	39. Chapter 39

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it**

**Chapter 39 – A Matter of Home**

**EDWARD**

Bella was taking Junior from my mom the moment Alec was out the door. She covered him in kisses and started crying softly. When he started to fuss, I pulled her into my arms, hugging them both tightly to me. Junior started to settle down and I heard my mother say she would get dinner ready for us.

I brushed some hair back from Bella's face and she looked up at me sobbing softly. "I'm a mess." She dropped her head to my shoulder. "I'm so sorry I left. I tried so hard…" her sentence was cut off by her tears and I finally just scooped her up in my arms.

"I've got you," I said making sure she had Junior cradled in her lap between us. I took her to the bathroom and set her on the counter, taking the baby from her. "I'll draw you a bath," I said turning on the water. I felt the temperature and carefully walked back over to her. She had taken off her clothes and was down to a her bra and panties.

"I'm sorry," she cried and I kissed her cheek gently.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, you came back. You came home to me, that's all I ever wanted. Now finish getting undressed and get in the tub." As she climbed into the tub, I noticed a bandage on her arm. "What happened?" I asked touching it softly.

She looked at me and burst into tears as she sank into the water. "Hey, baby, it's alright, you're safe now. You're home."

"I was shot," she whispered so softly I almost missed it.

"Shot?"

She nodded, "If Meaty and Alec hadn't taken all those hits, I'd be dead. I am dead."

"Shhh," I tried to calm her. Junior started fussing again and suddenly her boobs grew three sizes bigger. She groaned annoyed. "You want to try and feed him?"

She nodded yes and made to get out, but I told her to stay put and undressed our boy down to his diaper. She sat up and her milk was already dripping. I was surprised at how quickly he took to her breast after not having had it for so long. He started grunting up a storm and when I reached to touch him, he actually growled at me, making me laugh. "I guess he wants mommy."

She gave me a watery smile and I leaned in and kissed her. Junior kicked at me. I guess he didn't want to share. His little hand gripped her chest as if he was hanging on for dear life. My boy liked to eat.

"I'm not the only one who missed you," I kiss her again softly. After my son was done eating, I dried him off and wrapped him in a towel. No point in dressing him because he needed a diaper change. He was fast asleep and his little lips wiggled like he was eating some more. He fussed a little when I changed his diaper and put him in a sleeper, but he settled down after I started walking with him as I burped him.

A few minutes later, Bella walked into the nursery and his little eyes popped open and followed her. He started fussing and wiggling and I finally relented and let her take him once she was dressed. He settled right down once he was nursing again. He was out fast and so I gently moved him to the crib. "I'm a little offended. I spend all this time taking care of him and as soon as you walk into the house, I'm nothing."

She leaned over me as I lay on the air mattress and smiled. "You're far from nothing. Besides, he's like most men and can't resist my tits."

I chuckled and then noticed she had a sad look on her face. I pulled her over and kissed the top of her head. "I love you and want to marry you, not your tits."

She kissed my chin and then my lips. "Well, we're a package deal."

"I guess I'll just have to make do," I teased.

There was a light knock on the door. "Come in," I called softly so as not to disturb my son.

Charlie stepped into the doorway looking nervous, holding a box. "I wondered if you wanted to look at some things of yours I kept."

Bella got up and pulled my hand, taking me with her. We followed Charlie to the small kitchen table where he set the box down and scooted it over to Bella. "There isn't much, but it's what I have."

There were several pictures, birth announcements, and cards of congratulations. There were some pictures of Bella with both of her parents and Bella started to cry when she saw them. "It's true. That's my mom," she said pointing to the woman in the picture. "Oh, God, you really are my dad. I wanted to believe it. I kept trying to believe it, but it doesn't seem real."

"I know what you mean," Charlie said quietly. "I keep thinking that I'm hallucinating or something. Heaven knows they had me all hopped up on drugs at the hospital in Chicago."

Bella giggled a little and I hugged her to my side and kissed her cheek. She pulled out a few more pictures and then Frisky jumped up on the table making herself known.

"Get down," Charlie scolded, but she hopped into my lap and then rubbed against Bella's shoulder.

"Hey, Frisky, did you miss me, too?" she cooed to the kitty.

"She was a present, well, the original Frisky was," Charlie began to explain. "We talked on the back porch about getting a kitten for your third birthday. We were discussing cat names and we both agreed that Frisky was the perfect name. I took you over to Mrs. Beasley's that afternoon and you picked out a kitten. She was still too young to come home, but she would be ready around your birthday," Charlie teared up, "Then you were gone, but I was determined to get you back. I was sure I could so I took the kitten anyway so you would have it when you came home."

Bella hugged Frisky, "Well, I'm home and I love my cat," she said smiling. She and Charlie got up and hugged much to Frisky's dismay as she was squeezed between them.

The timer on the oven went off and I looked around realizing my mom was gone. "Where'd my mom go?" I asked.

"Oh, she headed out, wanted us to have a quiet meal alone," he said smiling.

"Alright," I said grabbing the hot pads and taking out the casserole. It smelled delicious.

"You're not stuttering," Bella pointed out.

I looked at her and then to Charlie and shrugged.

"Me and your boy get along just fine, honey, no reason for him to stutter," Charlie said smiling and patted my shoulder. I had to admit it felt really good to be accepted by him.

After dinner, I went to check on Junior, leaving Bella to talk with her dad on the couch. There was a lot of catching up for them to do. I lay on the bed looking at the ceiling and realized that everything was working out great for us. I just needed her to pick a house and we could get married. Junior fussed in his sleep so I patted his little back for a minute and he settled down.

"So, you want to be my best man?" I whispered to him. "You have to promise not to choke on the ring," I said and pulled it from my pocket. "I just have to make sure mommy likes this one." I felt alright giving it to Bella now that we were sure she was Charlie's kid. I think a nice heirloom was just right up her alley.

"So, when are you going to give it to me?" I heard a voice from the hall. I looked up and found a smiling Bella.

"I just was waiting until we had a moment alone."

She walked into the room, "Well, we're as alone as we're going to get," she glanced at our sleeping son.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." I pulled out the ring, "I know this ring is kind of old looking, but Charlie gave it to me to give to you. It was his grandmother's and he wanted us to use it. He also said it was fine if you wanted a different ring. Apparently, it wasn't your mother's style, either," I said holding it out to her. "So, what do you think?"

"I'm nothing like my mother," she said firmly, "I love it. It's perfect."

I slipped it on her finger and it did fit perfectly. "So, Bella, will you be my wife?" I asked again for good measure.

She nodded yes and threw her arms around my neck. "The answer is always going to be yes."

I let out a relieved sigh, hugging her to me tightly. We heard footsteps in the hallway and Bella went to show off her ring to Charlie. I heard him sniffle as he hugged her and he winked at me. "I know you'll take care of her," he said as he shook my hand.

"Always," I answered him and pulled her into my arms. I didn't think my life could ever get any better than this.

I didn't want to leave my girl the next day, but I had work. Charlie promised not to let her out of his sight. They had plans to go look at the few houses for sale in town. I kissed her goodbye and made Charlie swear on his life not to let my family out of his sight.

Work went way too slowly. I cleaned like a madman and was done usually before the patient had even hit the exit doors.

"With this rate of turnover, we could see three more patients a day," Dr. Connelly commented over lunch. I was surprised when all the staff ate together as opposed to the doctors, nurses, and orderlies all eating in different places.

I just smiled at his comment and Teri May, an older RN, offered me a cookie. I just smiled and nodded in thanks.

My dad joined us at the table. "I hear Mr. Swan is thrilled to have his daughter home." I nodded yes smiling big. "So, have you discussed setting a date for the wedding?" he asked.

Teri May and Ann, the other nurse sitting with us, both let out a squeal.

"A wedding? How exciting!" Ann said and clapped her hands. She reminded me a bit of Alice.

"We-we-we…" I took a deep breath and then said, "Not yet."

"Soon I hope, your mother has been stockpiling wedding garb and I'm ready for it to be done with," he said smirking. "Have you given her the ring yet?" he asked. I was sure my mother had filled him in on the whole Charlie giving me a ring for her.

I nodded yes smiling because she truly seemed to love it and it fit her perfectly. My dad patted my shoulder proudly.

When I got home that evening, Bella was pacing the kitchen nervously. "What is it?" I asked worried.

She looked up at me and smiled. "I think I found a house, but I'm not sure if you'll like it."

I leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

She searched my face for something and finally seemed to believe she saw it. "I want this house."

I looked at her confused. "But it's Charlie's."

She smiled, "Can we make him an offer, please? This just feels like home and I don't want to leave. All the other houses were nice, but they just didn't feel like this one."

I let out a sigh and rubbed my face, trying to figure out a way to do this.

I heard a voice clear behind me and turned to see Charlie stepping into the kitchen, "So, my little girl wants my house," he said seriously.

We both looked at him, waiting for some kind of reaction. He let out a huff, "Well, then, I guess I better find a new place," he finally said.

Bella squealed and jumped into his arms, kissing his cheeks laughing. He hugged her back and the smile on his face let me know he was doing this not because he was afraid to lose Bella, but because he loved her. "Thank you, Daddy," she finally said through happy tears and his whole face lit up.

He kissed her forehead, "Your welcome, peanut," he said making her smile even wider.

She spent the rest of the night talking about how she wanted to arrange furniture as we lay in bed. She finally quieted enough so I could get a word in edgewise. "Bella," I got her attention and she smiled so bright, "Can we pick a date?"

"Date?" she asked confused.

"For the wedding," I said and her eyes widened.

"Yes," she kissed me, "Yes, soon."

"We can pick one soon?" I pouted.

"No, I want to get married as soon as possible, but I don't know how busy the church is or what your mom has planned."

I let out a relieved sigh. She really did want to marry me. I guess a part of me wouldn't believe it until it really happened.

The next morning, we received a call from my mother. Alice had had her baby and I was now an uncle to little Nathan Jasper Whitlock. Both mother and baby were doing fine.

Bella took the phone and got a few more details like weight and length, but I was just happy he was finally here. "When is the christening?" I asked Bella.

She asked my mother and then I heard her talk a little more about the wedding. She started getting excited and then told my mother to call Alice and see if it was alright. When she got off the phone, she turned to me beaming.

"They're christening him in town in six weeks. If it's okay with Alice, I was going to see if she wouldn't mind if we were married then as well?"

I leaned in kissing her hard on the mouth. "Perfect," I answered her because it was and I couldn't wait to marry her. In six weeks, she would finally be mine.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it I just write it. Here it is the final happy chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 40 – In My Eyes**

**BELLA**

Edward seemed just as excited as me when planning our wedding. He was also busy on the phone with his sister who had agreed to be my bridesmaid and hold our best man who was Markey, or Junior as Edward insisted.

Planning this wedding with my dad here to walk me down the aisle was surreal. I'd never had a father before and Charlie was really amazing. He was constantly finding new pictures of me as a baby and telling me stories of me spitting up on people he didn't like. He coddled little Markey like he hung the moon and looked at me like I had done it, too.

When he agreed to sell us his house, I realized I might be taking advantage of him and asked him if he was really okay with it. He just kissed my forehead and promised me that he was happy to give it to me. He planned on moving to his little cabin and having an office in town. Turned out that second key on his key ring was to a nice little cabin on a lake not far from our house.

"You didn't like long car rides and I liked fishing and hunting, so I bought a little cabin on the lake so we could spend weekends up there and give your mom a break. That was before I knew how sick she was. I thought she was just stressed at the time." He let out a sigh and shook his head. "I was so stupid, peanut, will you ever forgive me?" he asked.

I just hugged him and kissed his cheek. "It wasn't your fault she was sick, Daddy. It's not like you're a doctor, and you were busy working. You tried to help, she just wouldn't let you," I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I promise to do my best to take care of you and your little family now. I still have the fishing boat. You're always welcome to come out for the weekend and take some time off. You used to love chasing the birds and squirrels and collecting rocks. I guess you've outgrown that, though," he said sadly.

"Well, I might still collect rocks if they're pretty, but I'll leave the animal chasing to the boys," I said glancing over at Edward, who was using a stuffed animal to tickle Markey's tummy. He had just learned to laugh and had yet to stop. Everyone loved the sound of our son's giggles.

"You know, he's a really good man," my dad said watching my son and soon-to-be husband play. "The way he dotes on him and you, I don't think I'd be willing to give you up to just anyone, but I know he'll take care of you both."

I nodded in agreement.

Alice came bursting through the door with a baby in her arms. "There's my brother and nephew. Look at your cousin, little Nate. You're going to be best of friends," she said completely ignoring everyone's shock at her sudden presence. Jasper came trailing in behind her with a diaper bag and a few shopping bags.

"Where do you want this?" he asked her.

She looked around and then said, "Try the kitchen table." She then walked over to me, grabbing me up in a hug. She suddenly burst into tears and squeezed tighter. "I'm so glad I found you that night. I know I was drunk, but it was the best decision I ever made. You've made my brother so happy."

I stood there awkwardly patting her back.

She stepped back and fanned her face, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm such a mess, my hormones are still all crazy. You'd think they would ease up by now already. Anyway, I have sample ribbon and pictures of flowers for centerpieces. We need to pick fast. If you pick something that's somewhat boyish like navy or whatever, Jazz and I will cover the cost of half of it since it's kind of for the christening as well."

I looked at her shocked, but she didn't seem to notice as she took off into the kitchen. My dad looked at Edward and he stood up. "Do you want me to step in, honey?" Edward asked worried.

I shook my head no and kissed his lips softly. "It's fine, maybe we can do navy and burgundy, those are pretty," I said.

I guess Alice heard because she came running in with a page of arrangements and a few ribbons. "Oh, I'm so glad. I really didn't want to do mint green or anything."

I started laughing and pulled her and Edward down on the couch with me. I saw Edward look up at Charlie as Alice and I discussed the different flowers and it seemed like Charlie was snickering. Markey started to fuss, and Edward used it as an excuse to get away from the flower discussion. He was more into seating arrangements and cake. My boy did love his cake.

There was another light knock and Esme came in and quickly attacked both the babies. "You've got to move here, Alice. Can't Jasper work from home? These boys are going to be best of friends, I just know it!"

I was surprised to see the pleading look in Alice's eyes and the sigh from Jasper. He scratched his chin, "We have to wait until our lease is up in a few months, but I guess since everything is settled, we can move to town. I just wanted to be sure Alice had a good hospital when she delivered."

Alice bounced excitedly and I was surprised at how excited I felt at the same time. When she hugged me, I hugged her back, really thrilled that my son was going to have so much family around.

**EDWARD**

Father Carter was thrilled to have us wed and our nephew christened. My mom somehow invited the whole town of Forks. Everyone came, interested in finally meeting Bella, the long lost daughter of Charles Swan.

It turned out that he was the only insurance salesman in town and everyone knew him. He was the man that gave them money to repair their houses after a big storm and was there to mourn with them when they lost a loved one. He helped out if there was an accident or a new baby or marriage. I never thought of an insurance salesman as anything but annoying, but the whole town knew better because Charles Swan went the extra mile and he was loved by everyone. They all came to celebrate his daughter's return and you could tell he was on cloud nine as he walked her down the aisle.

There were happy tears and cheering once we were finally pronounced man and wife. Bella had her father-daughter dance and they both smiled and cried. I took my beautiful bride in my arms and carefully moved her around the dance floor. I was by no means a dancer, but my mom made sure I knew enough to get through tonight.

Tonight, our house was officially ours and we would be honeymooning in it. When we finally left the church in a shower of birdseed, I was sure I was flying. I felt so light and my face just couldn't stop smiling. When I looked over at my girl, my wife, she had the same huge grin on her face.

I carried her up the steps and over the threshold, loving her giggle. "You're mine, all mine, Mrs. Cullen," I said kissing her lips. She quickly deepened the kiss and I realized that we would be breaking in every room in this house this weekend.

Charlie had left most of his furniture since his little cabin was already furnished. He did take his lounge chair, but not his bed. Thank heavens, that air mattress was killing me.

I pinned my girl to the freshly-made bed that was covered in flower petals and surrounded by lit candles. I suspected that Alice and Esme had had a hand in setting this up for us. I rubbed the soft flower petals against her skin, amazed at how similar it felt.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered kissing her madly.

I had been waiting for her to make the first move, but we hadn't been together since she had gotten back. I had been afraid of what had possibly happened to her while she was in Chicago, but she finally assured me last night that she hadn't had to be intimate with anyone there, which I found a great relief. She had just wanted to wait for our wedding night and make love for the first time as a truly free and redeemed woman and as my wife.

I still didn't want to push her, but I was getting nervous now that she would want to stop. She suddenly pushed me down on the bed and crawled down me, working my pants off. I knew exactly what she was going to do and considered stopping her, but I decided that I would last longer if I let it happen just this once. Like the genius she was, she had me coming fast and hard, calling her name. I pulled her up into my arms and kissed down her body. It was her turn. I watched her reaction as I slowly got closer to her apex. Her breath sped up and I suckled the skin below her belly button. I moved to her thighs, reveling in how good my wife smelled.

"My wife," I groaned in pleasure just thinking it.

"My husband," she smiled down at me.

My mouth enveloped her and I lavished her with my tongue. It wasn't long before she was screaming my name and yanking me up her body. I slid into her fast and hard, thrilled to finally be home and complete with my girl. She was mine, she was my everything.

We made love all weekend, sometimes fast, sometimes slow, and in several different places, but it was always perfect because it was always with my girl, my wife, my Bella. Life could never get any better than this.

**BELLA**

Once we were settled in the house and in a sort of routine, I got up the nerve to talk to Edward about getting my GED. I had nothing to worry about because he thought it was a wonderful idea. He embarrassed me by talking to his mom about it. Esme ended up spending most days at our house to help me study and help with the baby if I needed to go over some stuff alone.

"What are your plans after you graduate, dear?" she asked.

I just shrugged, not really sure. I just wanted to have it so my kids wouldn't be disappointed in me. Honestly, this school crap was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I mean, I knew the basics, addition and subtraction, and I could read most words if they weren't too big, but the crap they wanted us to know was insane.

"Do you want to go to college?" Esme asked and I shook my head no.

"This stuff is so hard sometimes. It makes me feel so stupid."

Her arms were around me in an instant and she pulled my chin up to look at her. "Don't ever think you're stupid. This is a challenge, one you'll overcome. You're a smart, beautiful young woman and my daughter in law and no one talks bad about my family," she said with a wink. "Now, let's go through this one more time and then we can discuss how many more grandbabies I can expect," she grinned.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Edward came home happy and hugged and kissed me and our son. I was working on dinner. Esme had been teaching me some of her recipes and Edward was literally eating it up.

"How is my beautiful wife?" he asked.

"Good, how is my handsome husband?" I asked and he blushed. I snuggled in, kissing his lips softly. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he said and our son let out a squeal from his high chair, wanting his daddy's attention.

Edward, of course being the wonderful father he was, he hopped over, making silly faces and making our boy crack up, and then pick him up, loving on him. It was amazing to watch a good father in action and it made me want to have more babies with him. I'd had my IUD taken out and we had decided to just let things happen if they happened. That was three month ago and I still wasn't pregnant. Little Eddie was almost two and I was getting nervous that he would be the only baby we could have. Of course, my husband wasn't worried. He said that I just needed to give it time and I should focus on my studies.

After the third try, I finally passed the GED test. I was officially a high school graduate. Charlie threw a big party down at his lake cabin and our families celebrated together. I was about to grab a drink when Edward passed me a bottle of water. I looked at him confused.

"You're late," he said smiling.

"Late?" I didn't understand; we had arrived on time; and since when did being late to a party mean you couldn't drink?

"I was in the bathroom this afternoon and noticed that your new box of tampons is still closed. You're late, beautiful."

My eyes widened, but I was too worried to get my hopes up. "But I've been stressed."

Esme came over smiling and handed a small brown bag to Edward. "Let's hope it's positive," she whisper-giggled.

Edward pulled me into the bathroom and handed me a pregnancy test. "You're three days late, baby, it should show up."

I took the test and sat on the toilet lid with my eyes closed and fingers crossed, afraid of what the results might be. I wanted another baby, and Edward deserved to have another child to spoil.

"YES!" Edward shouted startling me and then picked me up, swinging me around in the confined space.

I was even more surprised to hear cheering from the other side of the door, only to open it and find half of the party standing there with huge smiles.

"We're having another baby!" Edward announced loud and proud. His stutter was a thing of the past as he settled into the town and got to know everyone and was openly accepted.

Congratulations were cheered and Alice pushed her way to the front of the crowd. "Oh, thank god. I'm three months along and was hoping you would get pregnant again soon, too. Nate and Eddie get on so well I was hoping we could do it again."

"Wonderful!" Esme shouted, "Now let's try for girls. I saw some adorable little dresses I just had to buy."

We all started to laugh and my sweet husband kissed my neck, holding me in his arms. Our son came toddling over and he picked him up, keeping one arm wrapped around me. Little Eddie's eye was much better; although it was still slightly off if you looked closely. I was so in love with my husband that his eye condition didn't even register to me anymore, and I guess it never really did. They would both always be perfect in my eyes. I looked at my beautiful boys and smiled.

Life couldn't get any better than this.

**EDWARD**

Little Elizabeth Esme Cullen came into the world a wonderful seven pounds eight ounces and screaming mad. She looked just like her beautiful mother, and even though I had said it before, I was sure this time. Life couldn't be any more perfect.

Alice brought little Lilly Ann Whitlock along with Nate and little Eddie to see the newest addition to our family. My mother brought matching clothes for all the kids and made us all laugh. She loved this grandmother gig. Charlie was there with flowers, balloons, and toys for the kids. He had read somewhere that it was important for siblings to get presents, too, not just the new baby. He doted on my wife and kids, earning his rightful place as father and grandfather. Weekends at the lake house were now a family tradition.

The hospital staff all came through to meet my newest family member. I had never felt so welcomed or at ease working anywhere else. I was home, and I was loved.

Life truly was perfect.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review. I'll see you next story!**


End file.
